


Дороги, которые нас выбирают

by LeAglani, Onixsan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Crossover, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, Slash, Миди, Проводники, Развитие отношений, Русский, Стражи, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: Конечно же, департамент полиции Гавайев был рад заполучить в свое распоряжение еще одного Проводника, даже не смотря на его низкий статус и практически зачаточные способности. В Джерси ему бы точно никогда не пришлось доказывать свою компетентность как полицейского только из-за того, что он носил зеленый браслет. И был Проводником без Стража.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> От Авторов: Изначально просто хотелось написать ау, в котором бы двое мужчин могли бы быть в отношениях, которые одобряются обществом потому, что это нечто само собой разумеющееся. И вселенная Стражей и Проводников оказалась идеальным вариантом.
> 
> Краткая справка по вселенной Стражей: Страж — это человек, у которого развито восприятие окружающего мира пятью чувствами на немыслимом уровне. Хотя это же делает их весьма уязвимыми. Громкий шум, сильный запах, боль или яркий свет могут привести их в состояние, называемое ступором (моя вольная интерпретация термина “zone”). Чтобы избежать подобного состояния, нужен Проводник, который помогает Стражу сбалансировать его восприятие, а также является фокусом для привязки к реальности (так же моя вольная интерпретация термина “touchstone for reality”).  
> В фаноне Проводники помогают Стражам «калибровать» их чувства и не дают им  
> проваливаться в ступор. Так же помощь Проводников позволяет Стражам более  
> эффективно пользоваться их развитыми чувствами. В этой вселенной существует так  
> же такое понятие как шестое чувство, которое работает со сверхъестественным,  
> духовным миром, воплощаясь в нем в образе животных. Стражи и Проводники могут  
> обращаться к своим духовным проводникам в поисках советов и наставлений.  
> В тоже время Страж служит для Проводника своего рода щитом от эмоций других, к которым Проводники очень чувствительны.  
> В этом тексте каждый Страж и Проводник делится по категориям или уровням, выраженным в цветах. Белый — самый сильный, когда развито все 6 чувств, а коричневый — наиболее слабый, когда все чувства «спят», но есть потенциал для их пробуждения и развития. Так же для удобства (этого нет в каноне) введена цветовая окраска при описании восприятия эмоций.  
> Категории по цветам:  
> Коричневый — латентный;  
> Зеленый — развито одно чувство;   
> Желтый — развито два чувства;  
> Красный — развито три чувства;  
> Синий — развито от 4 до 5 чувств;  
> Белый — развито все 6 чувств.
> 
> Это переписанный вариант текста, в очередной раз)) На фендомную битву выкладывался иной - мы выкинули полностью детективную часть, так как она была откровенно слабой. Все равно акцент был на взаимоотношениях мальчиков))

I am an island  
You are the ocean  
We're so close  
We're touching  
Completely surrounded  
But I cannot have you  
The way that I want to  
Cause I am an island  
You are the ocean  
No I cannot have you  
I cannot have you without  
Drowning  
Scvrcina “Island”

 

На парковке почти не было машин. И серебристая Камаро Денни, сверкая полированными блестящими боками, смотрелась слишком броско между серым пыльным Нисаном и потрепанным пикапом, явно повидавшем немало на своем веку. Он постучал пальцами по обтянутому натуральной кожей рулю. Как назло, вокруг пустынной парковки почти не наблюдалось деревьев, чтобы спрятать его детку в тени от палящего гавайского солнца, хотя вся огороженная высоким забором территория Центра Проводников утопала в растительности.

Назначенное в Гильдии время приближалось с неумолимостью еще одного солнечного дня в этом раскаленном аду без надежды на облегчение в виде облаков. Или дождя. Денни был уже согласен и на дождь, который однозначно был лучше палящих лучей. И кому в здравом уме пришла идея назвать этот кусок суши раем на земле?

Он с досадой провел по зеленому силиконовому браслету на руке. Напоминание. Еще одно свидетельство того, что жизнь недостаточно на нем отыгралась. Начиная с развода с возможностью видеться с Грейс каждый второй выходной месяца и заканчивая переездом на Гавайи, где он устроился в местный департамент полиции.

Его приняли не то чтобы с распростертыми объятиями; хотя он и не рассчитывал, что будет легко, но у него были отличная статистика раскрываемости и неплохие рекомендации от начальства. Кто же знал, что местные воспримут его появление как вызов. В Джерси ему бы точно никогда не пришлось доказывать свою компетентность как полицейского только из-за того, что он носил зеленый браслет. И был Проводником без Стража, хотя подобное предубеждение стало для него полнейшей неожиданностью. И спасибо таблеткам, о чем знали даже маленькие дети, но что явно не относилось к служителям закона в этой части его обширной родины — ему не нужно было ставить щиты, защищаясь от чужих эмоций и мыслеобразов. Или связывать себя со Стражем.

То, что на Гавайях был большой процент многообещающих Проводников при ничтожно малом количестве Стражей, для него не было секретом. Такая же диспропорция была характерна и для материка. Этому даже было научное объяснение, которое ему не было ни интересно, ни важно. Хотя, учитывая все обстоятельства, ему все же стоило когда-нибудь озаботиться этим вопросом.

Конечно же, департамент полиции был рад заполучить в свое распоряжение еще одного Проводника, даже несмотря на его низкий статус и практически зачаточные способности. С их стороны, на взгляд Денни, было опрометчиво не ознакомиться с его личным делом более внимательно, хотя это было ему только на руку. Переезд и так дался ему нелегко, и он был рад, что хотя бы с работой ему более или менее повезло. Ну, по крайней мере, платили здесь неплохо.

Денни в итоге оказался в отделе по расследованию убийств, хотя, надо сказать, туда он с самого начала и метил. И если бы не местные интриги и попытки начальства запихнуть его в наркоотдел, он бы с самого начала уже спокойно работал со своим новым напарником, который по не такой уж и неожиданной случайности оказался человеком без намека на латентные способности Стража или Проводника. Мека Ханамоа был отличным парнем, и что самое важное - стал для него своеобразным буфером между ним и всеми остальными. Акцент Денни, его бледная кожа, привычка носить галстуки и однотонные рубашки, а не цветастое нечто и шорты на работу, и общее желание выглядеть профессионально, не прибавляли ему популярности у местных копов.

В итоге, после переезда, связанных с этим неудобств, а также перевода на новое место работы у него оставалось немало невыполненных дел, с одним из которых ему предстояло сейчас хотя бы попытаться разобраться. Дело, которого он не мог избежать даже при всем своем огромном желании. Гильдия настойчиво вызывала его на собеседование последние две недели, и, в конце концов, у него закончились правдоподобные причины каждый раз переносить встречи. Так что ему пришлось предупредить напарника, что его не будет на месте все утро, и наконец-то выполнить свой долг перед обществом. Можно подумать, он и так каждый день самоотверженно не выполнял этот долг.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Главное здание Гильдии весьма гармонично, на скромный взгляд Денни, вписывалось по своей архитектуре в зеленые джунгли. Разбросанные то тут, то там корпуса тонули в буйной растительности, словно в волнах. Бетон, стекло и пластик сосуществовали с яркой зеленью в поразительно удачном симбиозе. И, как бы то ни было, все эти деревья еще и давали спасительную, хотя и душную тень, но даже этому он был несказанно рад.

У главного входа его встретили и проводили к нужной двери. Без посторонней помощи он бы точно заблудился во всех этих хитросплетениях и переходах. Зато тут было прохладно. И ему даже не пришлось долго ждать, после заполнения всех нужных форм его без промедления провели внутрь для собеседования.

Миссис Поултоп была женщиной довольно крупного телосложения с неброской внешностью и безупречными манерами. Трудно было не заметить белоснежный браслет на широком загорелом запястье, и Денни не был слепым и умел складывать одно с другим — не удосужившаяся встать и поприветствовать его из-за стола женщина была идеальным Проводником самого высокого уровня, что означало, что собеседовать его будет важный Советник местной Гильдии. И даже со слабыми способностями он не мог не почувствовать чужого деликатного вторжения в свой разум.

Как же он ненавидел это: когда более сильный по уровню Проводник беспрепятственно мог считывать его эмоции, сметая слабую и с большим трудом возведенную защиту. Но больше всего он опасался того, что при желании тот мог даже навязать чуждые эмоции и чувства. Это, конечно, считалось не только крайне неэтичным, но и незаконным и наказуемым, если подобное удавалось доказать. Правда, он не припоминал ни одного случая, когда об этом упоминалось кроме как в теории на обучении.

С самого начала, когда его латентные способности вдруг решили, что им надо хоть как-то проявиться, и да, тогда действительно была очень стрессовая ситуация: он не знал, выживет или нет, а потом еще и потерял напарницу; и вообще мир вокруг разваливался на огромные куски в виде двух взорванных башен — он точно знал, что теперь у него будет еще больше проблем. И, конечно же, он оказался прав.

Ему не повезло получить зеленую категорию. Хотя до этого Денни был счастлив жить с уверенностью, что выше коричневой, самой базовой, которую еще называли латентной, а потому практически бесполезной, ему никогда не прыгнуть, если она когда-нибудь все же проявится. Вильямсы вообще не отличались хоть сколько бы выраженными способностями, и в их семье никогда не рождалось Стражей, только слабые Проводники. Для статистики в таком городе как Джерси его зеленая категория практически ничего не значила, поэтому он был далек от дел Гильдии настолько, насколько это только было возможно. И эта схема действовала вплоть до его переезда на этот чертов остров.

– Дениэль, смею надеяться, вы уже догадались, зачем вас так настойчиво вызывали на это наконец-то состоявшееся собеседование. Из вашего департамента на вас поступило несколько жалоб на неуравновешенное поведение. Последняя пришла буквально несколько дней назад. Еще одна и вас ждет дисциплинарная комиссия. Гильдия не приемлет подобного поведения Проводников, которое к тому же выставляет нас не в лучшем виде. Поверьте, последствия будут не самыми приятными, - строго проговорила миссис Поултоп, складывая пальцы в замок перед собой.

Ему нечего было возразить. И он не собирался оправдываться, не чувствуя за собой вины. Судя по изменившемуся выражению чужого лица, Миссис Поултоп пришла к тому же выводу, поэтому тут же сменила тактику.

– Дениэль, что вы думаете о ваших перспективах как Проводника? – мягкий, приятный голос стал вкрадчивым, призывающим открыться, но Денни не повелся. Он молчал все утро, накручивая себя негативными мыслями, а теперь ему так удачно предоставили возможность выговориться:

– Что я думаю? – он подался чуть вперед, скептически ухмыльнувшись. – Что я думаю, спросите вы?

Миссис Поултоп приподняла вопросительно бровь, приглашая его продолжить.

– Я точно знаю, что я бесполезный Проводник. Я это знаю, вы это знаете, любой здравомыслящих Страж, у которого есть больше, чем одна извилина, тут же будет об этом знать. Это даже задокументировано и подтверждено, поэтому не понимаю, зачем это все сейчас? – он развел руки в стороны, пытаясь охватить окружающий их кабинет, саму миссис Поултоп и всю сложившуюся ситуацию в целом. – И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, – я не вижу никаких перспектив для себя как для Проводника.

– Это стандартная процедура собеседования. И в наши обязанности входит заботиться о каждом члене Гильдии, нравится ему это или нет, — Миссис Поултоп на мгновение поджала губы, но тут же расслабилась, снова придавая своему лицу безмятежное выражение, как в начале их встречи.

Денни не нравился чужой тон, но поделать с этим он, увы, ничего не мог. Не он тут диктовал правила игры:

– Вы хотите мне что-то предложить? Пока что вы просто сидите и заставляете меня нервничать. Я думал, вы будете лучше в этом всем. Ну, знаете, проецирование спокойствия и прочее, – если бы не начинающая головная боль, он возможно даже бы последил за своими словами.

– Даже самый слабый Проводник – ценный член нашего сообщества. И у вас, Дениэль, зеленая, а не коричневая категория. Ваше поведение неприемлемо, и боюсь, в этом частично есть и наша вина, как Гильдии, – миссис Поултоп вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – насторожился Денни.

Женщина ответила, словно нехотя и тщательно подбирая слова:

– Учитывая смену обстановки, даже климата, новое место работы, ничего удивительного, что вы как Проводник почувствовали себя потерявшимся. Нам следовало намного раньше связаться с вами и назначить встречу.

– Вы действительно считаете, что в этом все дело? — усмехнулся Денни, мысленно костеря ее на все лады.

– Вам будет необходимо повторно пройти трехнедельный базовый курс для начинающих Проводников, – его вопрос был откровенно проигнорирован, чему он даже не стал удивляться, – и специальный курс с экзаменом, чтобы вам официально был присвоен статус Временного Проводника. Ваш департамент уже сделал соответствующий запрос. К тому же, мы заботимся обо всех членах нашей Гильдии, в том числе даже самых слабых и бесперспективных.

Денни оставалось, только молча удивляться чужому невежеству и отсутствию такта. Он был стопроцентно уверен, что Миссис Поултоп даже не осознавала, что за их короткую беседу умудрилась уже несколько раз оскорбить его, не только указав на его бесполезность, но и, в общем, усомниться в его умственных способностях и самостоятельности.

Два учебных курса и экзамен, возможно даже повторная аттестация категории, если ему сильно не повезет. Чего-то подобного он в тайне боялся. Надеялся, что его страхи беспочвенны, но где-то глубоко внутри знал, чем закончится этот разговор, поэтому так отчаянно и оттягивал этот момент. И что самое паршивое – он не мог отказаться ни от чего из озвученного, просто не имел права, как зарегистрированный член Гильдии. В Джерси его зеленый браслет, на тот момент семейное положение, ребенок и, чего уж скрывать, договоренность с куратором дали ему возможность и дальше жить своей обычной жизнью, с редкими визитами в ближайшую аптеку, работающую с Гильдией, за прописанными таблетками.

Он откупился от посещения необходимого базового курса, не видя смысла тратить на это свое и так ограниченное свободное время, сходив всего на несколько первых занятий. А благодаря синим пилюлям в маркированном для Проводников белом пузырьке (спасибо тем фармацевтам, что придумали безопасное спасение от постоянных головных болей) ему не пришлось оставлять семью или карьеру детектива. Хотя все могло закончиться куда хуже, если бы только он получил другой более приоритетный для Гильдии цвет. Или был моложе. Или если бы была нехватка свободных Проводников, что, очевидно, не было проблемой на этом острове, но почему-то его все равно упорно втягивали в дела Гильдии.

Статус Временного Проводника в целом ему бы не помешал, даже где-то мог бы оказаться полезным в работе. А также он на законных основаниях мог быть избавлен от попыток сочетания с подходящими Стражами, если бы до этого когда-нибудь могло дойти. Денни мысленно поморщился – не имело значения, что лично он предпочитал женщин, а кто-то мужчин; если Гильдия решила бы, что лучшее сочетание будет именно со Стражем твоего же пола, то это просто принималось как данность. И если раньше его от всего этого ограждала зеленая категория, то сейчас это уже очевидно не работало.

Миссис Поултоп продолжила, заметив, что он вновь готов ее слушать и слышать:

– Вы будете сняты с привычных таблеток и начнете базовое обучение. В регистратуре вам выдадут направление и новый рецепт. Там же вы получите расписание занятий, которые вы, конечно же, можете подстроить под работу.

– Я могу отказаться? – без надежды на положительный ответ все же решил уточнить Денни.

– Очень не советую вам подавать официальную жалобу, но мы всегда готовы выслушать вас. Прохождение курсов обязательно, и это не подлежит обсуждению. Как и смена медикаментов. Вы в любом случае начнете с щадящего и стандартного набора. И кто знает, возможно, после всего вам повезет встретить вашего Стража.

Если эти слова должны были Денни хоть как-то воодушевить, то попытка провалилась на корню. Вероятность, что из него выйдет хоть какой-то толк в качестве даже просто Временного Проводника, была небольшой. В его возрасте было действительно поздно начинать серьезную подготовку, потратив сначала несколько месяцев, а потом и несколько лет жизни, чтобы стать откровенно посредственным Проводником, когда он мог продолжить быть отличным детективом.

День из относительно приемлемого резко перешел в категорию провальных, самых ужасных дней на этом чертовом острове. Настолько ужасных, что стал даже хуже дня, когда ему пришлось объяснять начальнику департамента, почему детектив Непада щеголял с разбитой губой, а он с синяком на скуле, а тем же вечером Рейчел сообщила ему, что в ближайшие выходные он не сможет увидеться с Грейс. Да, в его топе самых провальных дней появился новый фаворит.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Денни как раз заканчивал допивать свой кофе, когда телефон разразился веселой мелодией входящего звонка. Незамысловатый мотив, что ему выбрала Грейс, беспощадно нарушил монотонность жаркого полдня. Ему оставалось только порадоваться тому, что он успел этот самый кофе допить в тишине и сомнительной прохладе местной забегаловки. Дисплей светился знакомым коротким именем, предвещавшим новую порцию работы. Будто ему и так не хватало трех убийств и двух висяков, которые на него скинули, как на новенького. Точнее на них. Меке из-за него тоже доставалось.

– Что там, Мека? Нам дают очередное новое дело?

– Двойной огнестрел, – судя по голосу, Мека тоже не был счастлив от перспективы работать по жаре в самый час пик. – Я бы на твоем месте поторопился. Тут скоро начальство будет.

– Кидай адрес, уже выезжаю.

Камаро, нагретая солнцем, тяжело рыкнула, заводясь. Внутри пахло кожей, песком и ванилью. Последним – из-за опрокинутого Грейс молочного коктейля, и у него никак не находилось времени, чтобы как следует отдраить салон. Между его ненормированной работой и обязательным посещением курсов для Проводников у него едва хватало времени на еду и сон, хотя он всегда находил время для Грейс, даже чтобы просто отвезти или забрать ее из школы.

Если быть до конца честным, ему нравились навязанные курсы. И хотя он был там самым взрослым из всех, он не чувствовал себя аутсайдером, что было приятным исключением в его повседневной жизни. Среди новых лиц ему было не просто затеряться, он все равно помимо возраста выделялся внешностью, акцентом и манерой говорить быстро и много. Но зато он неплохо проводил время, что было огромным шагом вперед по сравнению с вечерами, проведенными за работой, или унылыми ночами на неудобной софе перед маленьким телевизором. И новое дело имело все шансы стать его очередной причиной не возвращаться на съемную квартиру.

Ему редко приходилось бывать в районах с чистыми ухоженными улицами и красивыми домами, что наводило на невеселые размышления. И его худшие ожидания подтвердились, как только он припарковал машину возле синей громадины своего непосредственного начальника. Уж если сам Босс решил выйти из недр кабинета и почтить своим присутствием место преступления, ничего хорошо от этого точно ждать не приходилось.

Вероятнее всего, дело решили спихнуть ему как с одной стороны копу с высоким показателем раскрываемости, а с другой - хаоле без поддержки местных властей и коллег. А значит, начальство хотело, чтобы дело или сильно затянули в раскрытии, или чтобы его проще было забрать и отдать другим, если в перспективе оно могло получить широкую общественную огласку.

Мека выглядел смирившимся.

– Что тут? – Денни привычно поправил галстук и достал из кармана латексные перчатки, невольно прощупывая настроение суетящихся вокруг дежурных и экспертов. Он редко так поступал – не было смысла стараться и считывать обстановку в преступлениях, когда один наркоман убил подельника за очередную дозу. Да и не стоило это неприятных последствий лично для него в виде тошноты, головокружения и сильнейших головных болей, от которых не помогали даже его таблетки. Сейчас же он даже был согласен потерпеть все это как плату за ослабление своих с таким трудом возведенных при помощи фармацевтики щитов. Вне зависимости от того, заберут у них дело или нет, он все же приехал сюда работать, а не прохлаждаться.

После перехода на новые таблетки у него стало лучше получаться читать других, но все еще недостаточно, чтобы была реальная польза для него как для Временного Проводника. И это если не брать в расчет, что рано или поздно ему придется столкнуться в работе со Стражем. Откровенно говоря, подобная перспектива его несколько пугала, хотя этого было не избежать. Несмотря на относительно небольшое количество, Стражей чаще всего можно было встретить или в полиции, или в армии, или в схожих сферах деятельности. Они были прирожденными защитниками, поэтому и выбирали профессии, соответствующие их призванию. Если быть до конца честным, в Джерси ему довольно часто приходилось пересекаться с ними, но никогда в качестве Проводника.

Морщась от царящей вокруг какофонии мыслеобразов и раскрашенных в размытые цвета эмоций, Денни поспешил поднять щиты обратно. Можно было и не напрягаться. Ничто не указывало на панику или волнение. Обычный день для полиции, еще одно дело в череде таких же важных и неотложных.

– Хозяева отсутствуют. С ними уже связались. Там железное алиби, улетели на материк еще два дня назад, должны были вернуться через неделю. Доступ к дому имела только прислуга и охрана.

– Кто жертвы?

Они свернули мимо красивой лестницы направо и через небольшой квадратный коридор попали на богато обставленную кухню.

Мека усмехнулся, пропуская Денни чуть вперед и вытаскивая из кармана штанов небольшой блокнот, в который обычно записывал показания свидетелей:

– И это самое интересное. Двое мужчин, одному около тридцати, второй старше. Обе жертвы обнаружила домработница около десяти, которая пришла позже обычного, зная, что хозяев нет, и она может задержаться с уборкой. Не сразу пошла на кухню, сначала заглянула на второй этаж, потом убралась в нескольких комнатах, и когда решила выпить чаю и спустилась вниз, то обнаружила наших двоих.

– Следов проникновения не было?

Мека пролистнул пару исписанных крупным почерком страниц и покачал головой:

– Нет. Охранная сигнализация не срабатывала, камеры на входе и на заднем дворе ничего не зафиксировали. Данные с остальных уже направлены в техотдел. Парни дадут ответ через пару часов.

– Ну, я немного осмотрелся снаружи – внутрь можно было попасть и через террасу на втором этаже, и через гараж.

– Ага, я ставлю на гараж, и там как раз камера не работала, какая-то неисправность. Из техподдержки как раз должны были прийти на днях.

– Удобно. Есть вероятность, что за домом тщательно следили, возможно, даже продолжительное время, – задумавшись, протянул Денни и еще раз огляделся, теперь уже уделяя больше внимания убитым, а не окружающей их обстановке. – Что-то было украдено?

– Пока непонятно, – Мека лишь разочарованно покачал головой.

– Ладно. Мы знаем, кто они?

– Пока нет, никаких документов при них не было.

– Жаль, могли бы облегчить нам жизнь, – Денни склонился над одним из убитых.

Не местный, невысокий, опрятный вид, ухоженные руки. Выстрел в грудь и в голову. Второй – намного выше и больше, тоже не местный. Ранение в ногу и выстрел в голову. И Денни готов был поставить свое месячное жалованье, что пара была Стражем и Проводником, хотя ни на одном не было браслетов. Интуиция редко подводила его в подобного рода делах, даже если не было явных доказательств. В свое время он потратил немало усилий, чтобы научиться отличать обычных людей от Проводников и Стражей и с ходу определять их категорию. И в работе, и в жизни это помогало ему избегать лишних проблем и недоразумений как Проводнику зеленой категории, который даже не закончил базового курса.

Денни утер лоб предплечьем, разогнувшись после беглого осмотра тел – это чертово пекло за окном когда-нибудь обязательно должно было свести его в могилу. Дом хоть и был шикарным, но без хозяев никто не утруждался включать кондиционеры; прибывшие раньше них эксперты хотя бы окна открыли, и на том спасибо. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза, остро жалея, что в помещении, где находились убитые, всего два окна, а не больше.

– Что тут делает начальство?

– Дом принадлежит друзьям губернатора, – ответил Мека, – поэтому и особое внимание.

– Интересно, почему именно нам отдали это дело? Это немного странно, не находишь? – покачал головой Денни.

Мека возвел глаза к потолку и саркастически хмыкнул:

– Распоряжение сверху, – они многозначительно переглянулись; оба и так догадывались, к чему все шло.

– Ясно… — Денни вытащил из кармана рубашки ручку и аккуратно присел у головы одной из жертв, указывая Меке на ухо. – Видишь, немного крови вытекло? У другой жертвы подобного нет, – он прищурился, и стал вслух развивать свою теорию. – Сначала Стража чем-то вырубили, возможно…

– Воу, брах. Потише, – Мека присел рядом и, понизив голос, уточнил. – Страж? На них нет браслетов, почему ты так решил? Ты же понимаешь, что это кардинально меняет дело?

– Да-да. Но сам посуди, – Денни задумчиво постучал ручкой по губам и, спохватившись, что это лишнее, убрал ее обратно в карман, – расположение тел и множество других деталей указывает на это, — его удивило чужое недоумение, и невольно он тоже стал говорить тише. Денни и забыл, что Мека, несмотря на то, что ему дали напарника Проводника, был очень далек от их дел. — Все в них просто кричит, что это связка Проводник-Страж. Обрати внимание на…

Денни на мгновение отвлекся – что-то на краю сознания не давало ему сосредоточиться. Это было похоже на едва уловимое предвкушение. Не успел он уловить ускользающую мысль, как в дверном проеме показался высокий Страж с военной выправкой. Денни даже не понял, когда сам успел встать, выпрямиться и повернуться в его сторону.

– Не все Стражи и Проводники носят браслеты. Как и не всех удается выявить и зарегистрировать до того, как им удается скрыться с радаров Гильдий.

– Посторонним сюда вход воспрещен, – Денни неловко переступил с ноги на ногу; давняя травма колена все еще продолжала о себе напоминать в самые неожиданные моменты, несмотря на все упражнения и массаж. Он, не скрываясь, посмотрел на чужие руки - браслета не было, хотя он не сомневался, что перед ним стоял Страж как минимум желтой категории. И он бы поставил на слух и зрение; тот явно услышал то, как они с Мекой шептались. Зрение, как второе чувство, он просто выбрал наугад, доверившись интуиции и опыту.

Пришедший мужчина улыбнулся, блеснув значком, прикрепленным к поясу джинсов:

– Отряд 5-0. Особое распоряжение губернатора.

Денни был наслышан об этом отделе, хотя тот был сформирован совсем недавно. И до этого момента им ни разу еще не случалось пересекаться, поэтому, возможно, у него появился реальный шанс лично убедиться, правдивы ли были ходившие о них слухи.

Чужое появление внесло некоторое оживление в происходящее, вокруг вдруг засуетились люди, оттесняя их в сторону. С интересом прислушиваясь к разговорам вокруг, Денни смог убедиться, что хотя бы в одном был точно прав – один из убитых был Стражем. Причем Стражем, который находился в международном розыске с начала 2000-х, что одновременно все и осложняло, и делало проще. Хотя, это объясняло, почему именно их так неожиданно вызвали на место преступления – меньше заморочек с передачей дела в отличии от местных.

– Теперь это наше место преступления, – надо отдать должное, совершенно нейтрально заявил Страж из 5-0.

После подобного заявления им с Мекой, который то и дело кидал на него заинтересованные взгляды и явно выглядел впечатленным, оставалось лишь переглянуться, пожать плечами и покинуть теперь уже чужую территорию. И Денни был только рад оказаться подальше от тяжелого изучающего взгляда незнакомого Стража.


	2. Chapter 2

Отряд 5-0 был малочисленным, но, если верить слухам, весьма эффективным. И Денни в какой-то степени был даже рад, что у них забрали это дело. Теперь он мог быть точно уверен в большей вероятности его раскрытия. Как говорила статистика, с практически безграничными полномочиями, ресурсами и благословением от самого губернатора ребята делали свою работу четко, быстро, хотя и не всегда в рамках правил. У него таких возможностей и близко не было даже в родном Джерси.

Денни не поленился потратить немного своего личного времени и ненавязчиво проверить, что же собой представляли сотрудники 5-0.

Коммандер Стивен Макгарретт, “морской котик” в резерве, действительно был Стражем, но никакой информации о категории Денни так и не нашел. И пока ему нечем было подтвердить свое первое впечатление, хотя он редко ошибался в подобных делах. Множество наград, засекреченных миссий. Бла-бла-бла. Денни быстро надоело читать про чужие обширные и выдающиеся достижения, и это была только та часть, которая не была засекречена. Поэтому он практически сразу перешел к другим членам команды.

Лори Вестон. Проводник желтой категории. Талантливая выпускница Академии. Отличный послужной список. Только положительные отзывы в качестве Временного Проводника. Красивая блондинка. Интересно, МакГаррету нравился такой типаж? Денни невольно провел рукой по растрепавшимся к вечеру волосам. Здорово, наверное, было иметь в команде красивых компетентных людей. Он невольно подумал о своем нынешнем напарнике. Ему тоже повезло, а ведь по закону подлости мог достаться кто-нибудь вроде детектива Непада, с которым после памятной драки они делали вид, что не замечают друг друга.

Он не увидел никакой информации о Связи, хотя особо и не удивился этому. Возможно, у них еще проходил период притирки и адаптации, или Гильдия попросту не успела внести нужные исправления в их дела. Все-таки он копался в пыльном архиве, а не в его электронном, а значит и своевременно обновляемым, аналоге.

Куда как больше его заинтересовало личное дело Чин Хо Келли. Несмотря на внутреннее расследование и дальнейшее оправдание, тому все же пришлось покинуть славные ряды полицейских, пока на сцене не появился МакГарретт. Денни с интересом перелистал чужое дело, запоминая нужную информацию.

Коно Калакауа была зеленым новичком, хотя и весьма перспективным. Ее дело было самым тонким, что не удивительно — МакГаррет завербовал ее еще до выпуска из Академии. И у нее, как и у кузена, не было никаких, даже зачаточных способностей Стража или Проводника.

Денни не хотел засветиться в общей базе под своим именем с этим поиском, и, благодаря чужой беспечности, теперь некий сержант Моноко сделал запрос на 5-0. Что-то ему подсказывало, что лучше не привлекать к своему интересу лишнего внимания. Удовлетворив свое любопытство, он как можно незаметнее покинул архив и поднялся наверх, где его ждали завалы отчетов и склонившийся над своим столом и собственной горой отчетов напарник.

Мека, словно почувствовав его появление, не поднимая головы, спросил:

– Какие планы на вечер?

– Курсы. Потом за таблетками. Еще два месяца, и будет самая сложная часть – экзамен, – Денни поспешил сменить тему и уселся за свой стол. – Зато завтра я абсолютно свободен. По пиву, напарник?

– Даже лучше. Приходи к нам на барбекю. Обещаю, никаких ананасов не будет, ни в каком виде. 

Денни рассмеялся и кивнул:

– Все, уболтал, черт языкастый.

Он незаметно огляделся – никто не обратил внимания ни на него, ни на их разговор. Последние несколько дней его преследовало странное чувство тревоги. Словно чужой мимолетный взгляд, скользящий по шее и спине. И ни короткая медитация, ни выученные на базовом курсе приемы, не помогли ему определить причину собственного беспокойства.

Опять же, его отношения с коллегами оставляли желать лучшего, на что он и решил списать собственные параноидальные мысли. Местные с самого начала восприняли его в штыки, хотя раньше никогда до подобного не доходило. Или, что было более вероятно, он не знал, как это уловить до того как ни начал ходить на навязанные курсы.

За неимением лучшей альтернативы он вернулся к работе, которая поглотила его до самого вечера, пока не настало время ехать на очередное коллективное свидание с десятком малолетних и не очень Проводников, как и он только-только начавших узнавать свои возможности и пределы.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

У него не особо получалось медитировать. Как бы он не старался сосредоточиться даже на самой простой технике, его постоянно что-то отвлекало. 

Через душные ночи в четырех стенах его съемной квартиры, ноющее колено, полумрак, собственные суматошные мысли, то и дело перескакивающие с одной на другую, через стопки отчетов и документов, снимки с мест преступлений, детские рисунки Грейс на стареньком холодильнике. Через ощущение холодного пива в руке, которое протягивал ему Мека, пока на заднем плане был слышен смех его семьи. Через обязательные звонки и разговоры с Рейчел, от которых сводило скулы, через тяжелый взгляд синих глаз…

Денни глубоко вздохнул и сел. У него в очередной раз ничего не получилось. Если бы он делал что-то иначе, и у него получилось бы, то он теоретически должен был «заглянуть внутрь себя» и «найти место абсолютного спокойствия», с которого мог начаться в его случае трудный и тернистый путь к его духовному проводнику. В его семье, кажется, только его прапрабабушке Беатрис удавалось изредка общаться с ее духовным наставником и проводником. Вильямсы действительно имели слабо выраженный геном, поэтому он и не надеялся, что у него когда-нибудь получится что-то подобное. Но найти эту самую отправную точку внутри себя он был обязан. Пока у него были таблетки, ему ничего не угрожало: ни серьезные головные боли, ни нервное истощение, но без внутренней гармонии у него не было ни единого шанса помочь даже самому слабому Стражу в случае необходимости, а эта перспектива, он мог честно признаться самому себе, его ужасала.

Медитируя, он пробовал сидеть, лежать и даже стоять – ничего не помогало. Приглушенный свет в небольшой комнате, специально оборудованной мягкими стенами и полом для обучения и медитаций, делал его задачу еще более невыполнимой, отсекая возможный фокус полумраком. Стены давили, заставляя его вспоминать, за что он так ненавидел маленькие помещения. И дело даже было не в том, что у него была клаустрофобия, с которой он с переменным успехом боролся, а в том, что ему попросту не на чем было сосредоточиться. И если присутствие другого Проводника хоть как-то помогало, то стоило ему остаться один на один с собственными мыслями, ни о каком фокусе и речи быть не могло.

Постоянные, хотя и легкие головные боли также не способствовали его успеху. Перейдя на новые таблетки, он уже через несколько дней почувствовал изменения. У него больше не получалось как прежде держать щит и отгораживаться от чужого вторжения, каким бы случайным оно не было. Поначалу это не было чем-то серьезным, просто беспокоящее чувство на краю сознания, словно белый шум, назойливый и постоянный, но дальше становилось только хуже.

И только в тихих стенах Центра он в полной мере осознал всю его важность для только проявившихся Проводников. Или тех, кто, как и он, имели проблемы с собственными щитами. Ему остро не хватало прежних таблеток, но даже если бы он мог их достать на черном рынке, у него не было на это ни денег, ни гарантий, что ему не подсунут какое-нибудь ЛСД.

Иногда ему даже начинало казаться, что у него что-то стало получаться. Первый раз уловив чужие эмоции, расшифровав, успешно связав их с печалью и присвоив нужный цвет, он почти весь урок сидел окрыленный. Ровно до тех пор, пока не пришлось покинуть пределы Гильдии. Снаружи его ждала какофония мыслей и эмоций от уже множества людей, и он снова почувствовал, что так никуда и не продвинулся. А его жалобы на постоянные головные боли уходили словно в никуда. Все наставники в один голос продолжали настаивать на традиционной технике – и вот он уже полторы недели не мог продвинуться дальше первых уроков. Это могло стать проблемой, если уже не стало; у него не было желания быть обвиненным в саботаже, он действительно старался. Просто у него ничего не получалось.

Словно в подтверждение его мрачных мыслей, дверь в его временное убежище от суеты и жары отворилась и внутрь заглянула его наставница. Она ему очень нравилась, и в другой жизни он бы не преминул пригласить ее на свидание; Сара была милой девушкой с очаровательной улыбкой и мягкими руками. Она имела серьезные шансы в один прекрасный день осчастливить своим даром какого-нибудь Стража. С ее красным статусом, тихим голосом и мелодичным смехом она могла бы быть не только превосходным Временным Проводником, и он не понимал, что она все еще делала в Центре.

Именно такие Проводники как Сара рассматривались в кандидаты на сочетания со Стражами в первую очередь. И если даже ей еще не посчастливилось встретить своего, что уж говорить о Денни. Не то, чтобы он этого жаждал или стремился к этому. По крайней мере, ему повезло, что именно Сара была его наставником. Что-то ему подсказывало, что та же Миссис Поултоп точно не стала бы тратить на него столько времени.

– Проводник Вильямс, сегодня тоже ничего не получилось? – девушка прошла в центр комнаты и присела напротив него, поджав ноги.

– Можно просто Денни. Я и так чувствую себя древним, словно мир. И нет, не получилось.

Сара печально вздохнула:

– Денни, пришло распоряжение заменить ваши медикаменты.

– Это хорошо или плохо? – напряженно уточнил он, внутренне подобравшись.

– Это лучше, чем снижение дозы, – дипломатично заверила его Сара. – Лишь время покажет, будут ли новые таблетки эффективными. Как в случае и с гормонами, этот процесс подбора индивидуален и может занять какое-то время.

Только этого ему и не хватало для полного счастья. Конечно, вообще без таблеток его жизнь грозила превратиться еще в больший кошмар, а так существовала реальная вероятность, что новая химия пойдет у него лучше, чем предыдущая. На это он теперь и рассчитывал; о другой перспективе Денни предпочел не думать. Распоряжение пришло очень вовремя – именно тогда, когда ему нужно было забирать новый стандарт.

– Сара, – Денни прикусил губу и решительно посмотрел ей в глаза, – мы могли бы еще раз попробовать.

– Извините, но я больше ничего не могу для вас сделать. Мы все перепробовали, – она поднялась на ноги, и Денни ничего не оставалось, как встать вслед за ней.

– Хорошо. Я понимаю. Спасибо тебе.

– Мы попробуем снова после того, как начнет действовать Псименконидон.

Чужое расстройство оседало горьким привкусом на языке. Ему не хотелось расстраивать эту прекрасную девушку еще больше, поэтому обнимая худые плечи, обтянутые плотной тканью халата, он заверил ее, что все будет в порядке. И даже почти сам в это поверил, но все равно запомнил название препарата, чтобы потом почитать в сети. После стольких лет приема Псинидона, о котором он знал все, что только можно было знать, не углубляясь в дебри фармакологии, теперь на руки он получал безликие пузырьки без малейшего шанса узнать, чем он в итоге травился.

Дорога до знакомой аптеки не заняла у него много времени. Новый рецепт жег карман, и он прекрасно понимал желание Гильдии поскорее закончить с его обучением и назначить дату экзамена, даже если это лично его совсем не устраивало. Так же ему совсем не нравился шаблонный подход к столь деликатному процессу, как обучение будущих Проводников, хотя он и не был экспертом в этой области, чтобы критиковать чужие методы.

От невеселых размышлений его отвлек неожиданный звонок единственного на свете человечка, который одним только своим существованием скрашивал его жизнь.

– Привет, обезьянка! – Денни отошёл в сторону, чтобы не мешать другим покупателям в очереди и ответил на звонок. К тому же он никуда не торопился. Дома его ждали вчерашний салат, пиво и неудобная софа. – Как прошел твой день?

День его Грейси прошел просто замечательно, в отличие от него самого. Он еще не сменил таблетки, а у него уже невыносимо болела голова. И Денни точно, стопроцентно был уверен, что Рейчел ухватится за эту возможность не дать ему видеться с дочерью, и все под предлогом его нестабильного самочувствия. Умом он понимал, что в этом было рациональное зерно – вряд ли он будет на высоте ближайшее время, но это не означало, что он просто на все согласится.

Новый стандарт был неожиданно меньше. Вместо бело-голубого пузырька со знакомыми синими пилюлями ему выдали непримечательный белый со стандартной маркировкой Гильдии. Небольшие круглые таблетки не вызвали у него никакого доверия, хотя теперь он хотя бы знал, что на этот раз будет принимать внутрь.

– Проводник.

Конечно же, Денни почувствовал чужой пристальный взгляд где-то примерно на середине разговора с Грейси, хотя и не подал виду, надеясь и не особо веря в то, что это не по его душу неожиданно явился Страж. Спасибо уже за то, что тот дал ему договорить и забрать свои таблетки не вмешиваясь. Не было смысла делать вид, что он не узнал стоящего перед ним человека – МакГарретт возвышался над ним незыблемой скалой. На фоне белых стен и полок, заставленных разноцветными лекарствами, тюбиками, баночками и пузырьками, тот выглядел огромным темным пятном. Правильной формы и впечатляющей комплекции, что, впрочем, не умаляло его сравнения с темной кляксой.

– Страж, – они не были официально представлены друг другу, поэтому у него был повод не обращаться к тому по имени. К тому же, к нему обратились как к Проводнику, и, заскрипев зубами, Денни пришлось выдавить из себя стандартный вопрос при встрече с любым обратившимся к Проводнику Стражем. – Чем могу быть полезен?


	3. Chapter 3

Помещение, которое предоставили отделу 5-0 в качестве штаб-квартиры во Дворце Иолани, занимало практически целый этаж, и у каждого был свой отдельный кабинет. Все было новым, современным и высокотехнологичным. Тут было чему позавидовать, это точно.

Обмениваясь приветствиями с офицером Келли и малышкой Коно, Денни без зазрения совести попробовал считать обоих. Получив от них лишь поверхностную информацию в виде удивления и недоумения, он в очередной раз почувствовал себя лишним.

С Вестон все обстояло сложнее. Как Проводник, она была намного сильнее его, и при желании могла смести его и без того слабые щиты одной лишь силой мысли, поэтому он даже не стал пробовать усилить свою защиту.

– Как часто вы мучаетесь головными болями, Денни? - Лори попробовала сочувствующе улыбнуться. Вышло у нее так себе. Что же он, наверное, тоже бы испытывал в данной ситуации профессиональную ревность. Кому будет приятно, когда тебя пробуют заменить кем-то более слабым и менее компетентным? Потому что именно на замену больше всего смахивало поведение МакГаррета. По крайней мере, на это указывало его формальное обращение к нему как к Проводнику, а не как к детективу. Или Денни что-то не понимал, хотя жизнь на этом чертовом острове могла подкинуть еще и не такой сюрприз.

Страж вообще-то не выглядел больным или нуждающимся в помощи. Скорее очень целеустремленным, если он правильно определил выражение чужого лица; считать чужие эмоции он так и не решился.

– Новые таблетки, – решил нужным пояснить Денни, чтобы снять дальнейшие вопросы. И, о чудо, это даже помогло.

– Ах. Сочувствую, – кивнула Вестон и на шаг придвинулась к Стражу, который в это время возился с какими-то электронными документами.

После обмена сомнительными любезностями, его быстро ввели в курс дела. Денни практически не приходилось работать с делами, в которых жертвами оказывались Проводники или Стражи - они сразу оказывались вне его юрисдикции. Исключением являлись лишь свидетельские показания, если таковые имели место быть. Он ничего толком не знал о касающихся их процедурах и правилах - юридических, административных или каких-то еще, и теперь ему срочно предстояло исправить это упущение, как заинтересованной стороне.

Когда перед ним на монитор вывели фотографии, на которых были запечатлены знакомые ему фигуры, он даже не удивился и лишь устало потер глаза.

– И что я должен вам сказать из того, что вы сами уже знаете?

– Нам нужен взгляд со стороны. К какой категории они относятся? — спросил МакГарретт, заинтересованно рассматривая Денни вместо снимков на экране.

Денни обвел столпившийся у стола народ подозрительным взглядом: если это и была некая проверка для него, то она оставляла желать лучшего.

– Ясно. Без проблем. Надеюсь, вам не нужно объяснять очевидное, и вы и сами можете понять, кто из них Проводник, а кто Страж. Хотя мне не сложно и это пояснить.

– Да, это можно опустить, – согласился МакГарретт, усмехнувшись уголками губ.

– Проводник – красной категории. Страж – желтой, ¬– ответил на вопрос Денни и засунул руки в карманы брюк.

На какое-то мгновенье повисла тишина. Даже Вестон выглядела озадаченной и впечатленной.

– Что и все? Ты точно в этом уверен? - снова спросил Страж, заработав ехидный взгляд от Коно, который он демонстративно проигнорировал, и что не укрылось от Денни.

– Я, конечно, могу и ошибаться, но это лично мое мнение. Что еще вам нужно? Вы попросили определить их категорию, что я, заметьте, и сделал, – огрызнулся Денни. Он очень не любил, когда с ним начинали играть в недомолвки.

\- Хотелось бы еще понять, как ты это сделал, - вздохнул МакГарретт и провел ладонью по короткому ежику волос, будто принимая важное решение.

Денни немного разволновался, и раздражение отошло на второй план. Его не смущало чужое пристальное внимание. В допросной он немало насмотрелся и наслушался за время работы копом, и бравые сотрудники 5-0 должны были еще очень хорошо постараться, чтобы удивить его в способах давления или запугивания. Его нервировала сама ситуация, он чувствовал, что где-то был подвох, но не мог понять где.

– Что же. Пусть это будет наш маленький ликбез. Имени детектива Денни Вильямса, – Денни демонстративно поправил галстук и приосанился.

– Он мне нравится, босс, – Коно улыбнулась, облокотившись о край стола локтями.

– Я все слышал, мисс Калакауа, – Денни подарил ей мимолетную улыбку и тут же придал своему лицу серьезный вид, – начнем со Стража. И это очевидно – у него вытекло немного крови из уха. У второго убитого подобных следов не было, - он увеличил одну из фотографий с места преступления, указывая присутствующим на одно из тел убитых. – Значит, пострадал только Страж. И только Страж с развитым слухом мог уловить недоступные обычному уху звуки, а значит, и пострадать от этого. Этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы впасть в ступор, но достаточно, чтобы быть дезориентированным. Он бросился к своему Проводнику, полученная пуля в ногу его замедлила, ну, а пуля в голову по понятным причинам попросту остановила.

– Это пока объясняет только одно чувство. Для желтой категории должно быть два, – Страж МакГарретт сложил руки на груди, невольно привлекая внимание Денни к красиво очерченным мышцам рук.

– Спасибо, коммандер Очевидность, – упс, его длинный язык в очередной раз его подвел. Денни поморщился на собственную оговорку. Всего одним словом он выдал, что как минимум знал, или все-таки наводил справки о Страже. И, конечно же, это от того не укрылось, судя по его довольному прищуру. – И я как раз к этому шел, пока меня не перебили.

МакГарретт примирительно поднял ладони вверх:

– Все, молчу-молчу.

– Спасибо, – Денни провел ладонью по волосам, приглаживая несколько выбившихся прядей. – Второе чувство мне помог определить его Проводник. Это обоняние. Тут еще все более очевидно. Еще на месте преступления я заметил, что от того ничем не пахло, ну кроме, конечно, крови. Ни одеколоном, ни средством для бритья, ни мылом, даже от одежды. Так стараются, только если твой партнер чувствителен к запахам. Ну, и сигареты в герметичной упаковке. Вы точно должны были обратить внимание на сигареты. С запахом ванили. Гадость редкостная. Но табак, да еще в сочетании с подобным раздражителем обоняния является практически идеальным средством для выведения из ступора. К тому же, это не так явно, как носить пакетик с ванилью в кармане. Парни явно скрывали свой статус, раз не носили браслеты, и точно не стали бы так сильно светиться.

– Почему только два чувства, могло быть еще и зрение?

Денни одобрительно посмотрел на Коно – это был закономерный вопрос человека, который знал теорию, но на практике, ни с чем подобным не сталкивался, сказывалось отсутствие опыта. На самом деле, сам Денни тоже не должен был ничего подобного знать, все же делами Стражей и Проводников занимался спецотдел в независимости от штата или страны. Просто, когда ты вырастаешь в городе подобном Джерси, где все друг друга знают, не стоит удивляться, что не в меру любопытный подросток, а потом и новобранец в лице Дениэля Вильямса постоянно лез туда, куда его не просили. В перспективе, уж лучше бы он правила и процедуры с таким же любопытством изучал.

– Есть желающие ответить на этот вопрос? – он обвел вопросительным взглядом собравшихся.

– Если бы у Стража было развито еще и зрение или зрение вместо слуха, – МакГарретт говорил явно со знанием дела, что вселяло в Денни оптимизм, ибо он стал немного сомневаться в перспективах раскрытия этого дела. – То нападавший или нападавшие воспользовались бы световой гранатой - больше шансов на успех. Ослепляешь, потом глушишь, вплоть до ступора или комы. В нашем случае, воздействовали именно на слух на сверхчувствительном уровне.

– Значит, кто бы это ни был, он знал наших жертв, – подвел итог Келли. – Или знал о них.

– Все верно, – кивнул Денни.

– Какие-то еще дополнения? – уточнил МакГарретт.

– На самом деле, это самые явные признаки, есть еще куча мелочей, которые просто подтвердили мне мои догадки. Правда, сразу признаюсь, если бы я не видел тел на месте преступления, точность определения сильно бы сократилась. Только по фотографиям, я, наверное, вообще ничего не смог бы определить, кроме того, что это Страж и его Проводник.

– Его Проводник? Не Временный? Почему вы так решили? – Вестон впервые за все время его рассуждений подала голос.

Денни прочистил горло, с неохотой отвечая на вопрос:

– Ну, об этом мне сказало расположение тел. Ожидаемо, что Страж бросится на помощь любому Проводнику, это заложено в их природе. Но для него даже будучи дезориентированным и раненным в ногу, в приоритете был партнер, а не нападавший, думаю, потому что Проводник не стал искать укрытие, а сам бросился на помощь Стражу. Я не особо силен во всем этом, но, если мне не изменяет память, а на это я не жалуюсь, теория о Парах четко делает акцент на возможности всегда чувствовать своего партнера в Связке. И, поясню для тех, кто может быть не в курсе, – Денни посмотрел на Келли с Коно, – имеется в виду ощущение присутствия на подсознательном или ментальном уровне. В обычной ситуации Проводник мог попробовать спрятаться или даже убежать, это нормальная реакция на опасность – найти укрытие, оценить обстановку и попробовать помочь Стражу, а не мешаться под ногами. Ибо в приоритете у Стража всегда будет защита Проводника, а не собственное спасение, ну и все в том же духе. Вместо этого он бросился к своему Стражу. Для меня тут все логично. Почувствовал смертельную опасность, кинулся помогать.

– Что по Проводнику? Почему красная, а не желтая? – спросил МакГарретт.

– Из-за их одежды я предположил, что они в своей связке работали над осязанием. А это имеет смысл, только если в Паре заведомо Проводник более сильный, он подтягивает Стража под свой уровень. Страж же никогда не выберет Проводника слабее себя, это бессмысленно. Дальше цепочка рассуждений очевидна, поэтому красная категория.

– Но он все же мог быть желтой категории, – усомнилась Вестон. Она стояла по другую сторону от Денни; их разделял навороченный стол, заменявший 5-0 компьютер, но он все равно прекрасно чувствовал, что та была не сильно рада его словам.

– Мог. Но я тут старательно делюсь собственным мнением. И не буду спорить с несогласными…. Ну, что я справился? Теперь я могу видеть отчеты?

В установившейся тишине Денни внимательно прочитал отданный ему отчет о вскрытии и краткую информацию по убитым. К его немалому удивлению, никаких данных о том, что те были Парой или о категории Проводника, не было. Токсикологический анализ указывал на наличие в крови у обеих жертв какого-то незнакомого препарата, и это было единственной реальной зацепкой.

– Почему тут нет информации об их Связи? Или категории Проводника? Если честно, то я несколько озадачен. Я могу быть неправ, но вот до этого самого момента я абсолютно был уверен, что это часть стандартной процедуры.

– Дело в том, что без регистрации посмертно этого невозможно определить. Можно только строить догадки, – МакГарретт выглядел слишком довольным для человека, который практически признался не только в собственной некомпетентности, но и подтвердил худшие опасения Денни о несовершенстве системы в принципе.

– Правда? – сказать, что Денни был удивлен, было ничего сказать. – Я ошарашен, озадачен и немного разочарован. Скажем так, я на 70% ошарашен, на 20% озадачен и 10% разочарован. Не знаю, как я теперь буду спать по ночам. Нет, серьезно, ребята. Я тут стоял, распинался, а ведь я могу быть абсолютно, катастрофически не прав.

Одним словом, вся его помощь свелась к тому, что он, возможно, подтвердил чужие догадки, высказал свое бесценное мнение по делу и оказался абсолютно не нужен как Проводник. И как ни крути, а вечер прошел продуктивно.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Чин Хо Келли ему понравился с самой первой встречи. Спокойный, с тихим уверенным голосом, он мог бы стать превосходным Проводником, если бы у него были хотя бы зачаточные способности. Или даже Стражем. С которым бы даже Денни не отказался попробовать установить Связь, а это о многом говорило.

Его кузина ему тоже понравилась: красивая и перспективная девочка. Перспективная для новичка. Лори Вестон была действительно настолько компетентна, насколько говорилось в ее личном деле. Он был впечатлен. Всеми ими. С отрядом 5-0 было удивительно легко работать, хотя это и не относилось к их бесстрашному лидеру.

После того, как МакГарретт подловил его в аптеке, последующие несколько дней его жизни превратились в какой-то бардак. Сначала ему было просто любопытно. Что уж скрывать, с тех пор как Денни ступил на остров Оаху, у него практически не было интересных дел. Единственное интригующее и стоящее ушло еще до тех пор, как он успел толком осмотреть место преступления. Хотя именно из-за того двойного огнестрела он и понадобился 5-0. Возможно, у него и были возражения по поводу того, как МакГарретт потребовал его содействия, когда у него в команде уже был Проводник более высокой категории, но не настолько сильные, чтобы сразу же начать возмущаться.

Он даже готов был потерпеть чужие командирские замашки, со Стражами иначе и не могло быть, это уже Денни для себя понял. Он даже пошел на то, чтобы обсудить свою бывшую и похвастаться Грейс. Никто бы не смог упрекнуть его в сопротивлении или не содействии, только не тогда, когда у него и так были натянутые отношения с Гильдией. Не то чтобы он был в восторге от всего происходящего, главное, что он готов был пойти на уступки и посмотреть, что выйдет из их столько странного сотрудничества. Впрочем, его благожелательный настрой длился ровно до тех пор, пока МакГарретт не стал причиной того, что теперь он был ранен в плечо. И хорошо, что пуля пролетела по касательной, не задев ничего важного.

Денни до этого случая был свято уверен, что Стражи на генетическом уровне стремились защищать доверившихся им Проводников. Что, впрочем, объясняло отсутствие Проводника Вестон. Ее МакГарретт точно не хотел подставлять под случайные пули, просто это он, Дениэль Вильямс, в эту схему не вписывался.

Добавить к этому унизительное стояние на коленях перед дежурными офицерами, пока МакГарретт орал на него, держа в крепком захвате, пока у Денни не закружилась голова от боли в вывернутой руке, и ему просто не оставили иного выбора. Так он и собирался оправдываться перед дисциплинарной комиссией в Гильдии, которой ему теперь точно было не избежать. Слишком много свидетелей, а значит, и очередное замечание с занесением в личное дело ему было гарантировано.

Удар вышел классическим – Денни всегда гордился своим правым хуком. И это стоило удивления на самонадеянном лице Стража Стивена Дж. МакГарретта. После чего ему оставалось только с чистой совестью удалиться, оставив 5-0 разгребать последствия. Тем более они практически уже закончили расследование. Денни не сомневался, что дальше дело, оказавшееся именно таким интересным и захватывающим, как он и ожидал, будет раскрыто и без его участия. И хотя профессиональная гордость заставляла его скрипеть зубами, ведь он ненавидел бросать что-либо на полпути, собственная безопасность была для него в приоритете. У него не было ни малейшего желания лишать Грейс отца, а партнерство с МакГарреттом имело все шансы закончиться для него плачевно.

Поэтому он был более чем рад вернуться к надежному и уравновешенному Меке, который точно бы не стал рисковать его, Денни, жизнью ради результата. Тем более, ему так и не удалось попасть на обещанное барбекю с пивом без малейшего намека на ананасы, что он собирался в ближайшее же время срочно исправить.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> упсссс)) забыла сюда главу добавить, когда постила на фикбуке, поэтому сегодня сразу двойной апдейт будет)))

– Проводник Вильямс?

– Сегодня я за него, – Денни не потрудился поднять головы от бумаг. Он практически не мучился головной болью, пока находился в каком-то одном выбранном положении. Ему даже пришлось закатать рукава и немного ослабить галстук, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного лучше.

– Уделите мне немного вашего внимания.

Раздался скрежещущий звук отодвигаемого стула, заставляющий непроизвольно поморщиться. Денни вздохнул и отложил бумаги в сторону. Перед ним сидела Лори Вестон. И даже без особых способностей, спасибо, у него были глаза, и он умел ими пользоваться, Денни мог точно определить, что ей было неуютно.

– Проводник Вестон.

И он точно не собирался облегчать ей ее работу. А еще он понятия не имел, что она забыла у его стола.

– Я пришла поговорить с вами о Страже МакГарретте.

Ха! Денни прищурился, складывая руки на груди и чуть сгорбливаясь, всем своим видом показывая, что он очень не рад этой встрече и предстоящему разговору.

– Мне казалось, я дал понять, что я не буду с ним больше работать.

– Я здесь не из-за этого, – она отвела взгляд в сторону и прикусила губу, будто не знала, с чего начать.

Разговор напоминал Денни выдергивание зубов. Без наркоза. То еще удовольствие.

– Тогда из-за чего, Проводник Вестон? Уверен, у вас, как и у меня, множество дел. Может, как-то ускорим этот процесс?

Она вздохнула и прямо уставилась на Денни:

– Я прошу вас от лица всего отряда 5-0 и лично от себя не писать жалобу на действия Стража МакГарретта, поставившие вашу жизнь и благополучие под угрозу.

Это было…. Это было неожиданно. Денни даже на мгновенье забыл о мучившей его головной боли.

– Ты думала, что я напишу заявление на него? Зачем мне это? Я могу так сделать? – от неожиданности он перешел на «ты».

– Он подверг вашу жизнь опасности, вы будете в своем праве, – ответила Вестон.

– … Если честно, до твоего прихода, я даже не знал, что могу что-то подобное сделать, – Денни усмехнулся – как же все-таки он мало знал об их внутреннем мире! И винить в этом он мог только себя. – Спасибо, буду иметь в виду, но я бы все равно не поступил так. Я понимаю и принимаю тот факт, что иногда обстоятельства вынуждают нас идти на крайние меры. И хотя я не согласен с действиями Стража МакГарретта, я в ответ повел себя ничуть не лучше.

– Денни, все в порядке? – спокойный голос Меки чуть охладил его пыл. Он и не заметил, как начал по привычке активно жестикулировать руками, ну, по крайней мере, он не повысил голос, привлекая тем самым к ним еще больше внимания. Отвлекшись, он совсем забыл про головную боль, так что у этой беседы был хотя бы еще один неоспоримый положительный момент.

– Да, да, все просто шикарно… Эм, Мека, это Проводник Лори Вестон. Проводник Вестон, мой напарник Мека Ханамоа.

За то недолгое время, что Денни проработал с Мекой, он привык к нему. Тот был надежным, спокойным и, что самое главное, компетентным. Они легко нашли общий язык и быстро сработались. Для сравнения, МакГарретт был проблемой. Такой большой говорящей и дышащей проблемой в его, Денни, обозримом будущем. Страж был упрямым, безрассудным, слишком умным, слишком самоуверенным и привыкшим получать желаемое. Одним словом, Денни был рад, что его напарником был Мека.

– Ну, тогда оставлю вас ненадолго, – Мека приветственно кивнул Вестон и встал из-за стола, направляясь к выходу.

– Да. Спасибо, напарник.

– Это очень благородно с вашей стороны, – Вестон сидела напротив, словно палку проглотила. Что ж, он ее прекрасно понимал. Извиняться за других было всегда нелегко.

– Не выдумывай того, чего нет. Это простая дальновидность с моей стороны. Мне не нужны проблемы, вам не нужны проблемы. Я в принципе хочу, чтобы поменьше народу знало о произошедшем, – хотя о последнем ему оставалось только мечтать. Теперь только ленивый не обсуждал за глаза его короткую работу с 5-0.

– Мне жаль, что так вышло, - нервно улыбнувшись, проговорила Лори. – И спасибо. Стив может быть импульсивным, не задумывающимся о последствиях, но он никогда…

– Проводник Вестон, – Денни почувствовал иррациональное раздражение. У него не было абсолютно никакого желания сидеть и выслушивать хвалебные оды чужому бесстрашию, смелости или что еще там сидящая перед ним красивая девушка хотела бы восхвалить. – Верите или нет, но у меня нет ни желания, ни времени слушать то, насколько Страж МакГарретт замечательный и тому подобное. Вам с ним повезло, и я очень за вас рад. Надеюсь, вы с ним будете счастливы.

– Еще раз спасибо, – заалев щеками, процедила Вестон.

– Без проблем, – кивнул Денни и помахал ладонью ей в спину, когда она стремительно покинула их офис.

Не прошло и часа после ухода Проводника Вестон, даже шепотки за его спиной еще не успели стихнуть, как его набрала Сара и напомнила про его обязательное посещение Центра. Ему и так с трудом удалось перенести свои занятия, пока он несколько дней бегал с МакГарретом и не имел возможности хотя бы на час заглянуть в Гильдию, для чего ему, скрепя сердце, пришлось согласиться провести в стенах Центра несколько дней и даже ночей. В итоге Денни так и не понял, ради чего шел на такие жертвы.

Что ж, этот день, как и многие до него, не задался с самого утра.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Перед ним возвышался взбешенный МакГарретт, и это пугало. Денни невольно огляделся – как назло в коридоре никого не было, кроме них двоих. Что наводило на подозрение, что его подловили, специально дождались вечера и подловили. И это был не первый раз, когда подобное с ним случалось в его же департаменте. Только в прошлый раз у него были хоть какие-то шансы; после той памятной встречи в пустом коридоре с детективом Непада к нему старались явно не лезть, ограничиваясь вербальными оскорблениями. Ах, да, еще жалобами в Гильдию, как он мог об этом забыть?

Сейчас же все было намного серьезнее. Денни с самого начала знал, что тогда его правый хук достиг цели только по счастливой случайности, Страж просто не ожидал удара. Теперь же у него не было даже этого преимущества.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – МакГарретт резко побледнел и успокоился, когда Денни от него шарахнулся в сторону.

– Что-то случилось? – как можно более нейтрально поинтересовался Денни, незаметно отодвигаясь подальше.

– Да.

– И? Это и будет весь ответ?

МакГарретт недовольно поджал губы:

– Не надо делать мне одолжений. Я подверг твою жизнь опасности, и ты не военный Проводник, тренированный для экстремальных ситуаций, и даже не Временный. Почему ты не подал на меня жалобу?

– Я никому их и не делаю, - о, Денни прекрасно знал, почему тот бесился. Не надо было быть детективом, чтобы сложить два и два и получить четыре. – И для протокола, я не знал, что это можно было сделать, понятно!

– Но, даже узнав, ты все равно ни к кому не обратился.

– Я просто не хочу неприятностей, – процедил Денни и попробовал пройти дальше по коридору к спасительной двери, еле успев увернуться от чужой руки. Рефлексы сработали на автомате, и Денни даже не понял, как встал в блок. А ведь он был так близко к выходу, ведущему на волю.

– Проводник Вестон слишком много на себя взяла. Она не имела никакого права принимать какие-либо действия за моей спиной, – проговорил МакГарретт.

– Так это не ты ее подослал?

– Нет! – рявкнул Страж. Денни невольно поморщился; утихшая в чужом присутствии головная боль, не отпускавшая его в течение всего его паршивого рабочего дня, снова вернулась. И он не обязан был выслушивать чужие крики.

– Ах, ну это многое объясняет. Кроме очевидного. Я счастлив, что ты ничего не боишься. Я рад, что у тебя испепеляющий взгляд борца с мировым терроризмом. Но в цивилизованном обществе есть свои правила, неписаные законы, которые отличают нас от шакалов и гиен!

– От шакалов и гиен? – Страж МакГарретт удивленно приподнял брови, переспросив.

– Как на канале Энимал Плэнет! Так вот, первое правило, – Денни поднял руку и непочтительно ткнул пальцем в сторону МакГарретта, – если из-за тебя кого-то ранили – извинись!

– Извини.

– И не надо ждать особого случая… – Денни будто бы не слышал Стража, продолжая вещать.

– Извини, слышишь.

– Типа дня рождения или чертова дня благодарения!

МакГарретт раздраженно провел ладонью по лицу и выкрикнул:

– Извини! Сказал же, что прошу прощения.

Денни замолчал на мгновение и нехотя ответил:

– …Извинение принято на рассмотрение. О дальнейшем решении будет сообщено дополнительно.

– Сообщи, когда оно будет принято.

– Обязательно… – Он фыркнул и покачал головой, – знаешь, это был долгий день. Я устал, пока пытался выбраться из завала бумажной работы. В ближайшие два часа меня ждет очередное утомительное сидение в каморке три на три в безуспешных попытках найти внутреннее спокойствие, или, как любит повторять моя наставница, в поисках своего внутреннего «я». Поэтому, веришь или нет, у меня нет никакого желания продолжать этот разговор.

Он развернулся и пошел на выход, оставив за спиной явно недовольного Стража. Выйдя из главного здания управления в душный гавайский вечер, Денни поспешил к машине, прикидывая в уме, что если он хорошо так поторопится, то даже успеет заскочить домой, перекусить и переодеться. Как он сильно подозревал, ничего приятного или расслабляющего его не ждало; эту ночь, как и несколько последующих, ему предстояло провести в Центре, Денни даже заранее собранную сумку предусмотрительно закинул в багажник.

– Ты… ты что преследуешь меня? – Денни оглянулся, почувствовав чужое присутствие рядом.

– Нет.

МакГарретт не только проводил его до машины, но теперь стоял и чего-то ждал с видом побитой собаки, если подобное сравнение было вообще применимо к двухметровой горе тренированных мышц. Даже головная боль не остановила Денни в попытке считать чужие эмоции. Его не привлекала перспектива ехать в тесном соседстве с недовольным Стражем. И он точно знал, что что бы ни расстроило МакГарретта, это было связано именно с ним. Он часто улавливал похожие чувства от других: недоумение, легкое любопытство и раздражение – ничего необычного или нового. Но и без всего этого не трудно было понять, чего же именно тому было надо от него сейчас.

– Тебя надо куда-то подбросить, – Денни даже не потрудился, чтобы это звучало как вопрос.

– Да, до дома… И дай ключи, я поведу.

Денни рассмеялся, сбрасывая напряжение от этой неожиданной встречи. Теперь вся эта ситуация начинала его действительно забавлять. Как и чужое странное поведение.

– Ну ты и шутник. Не думал о карьере комика? Уходи из 5-0, откроешь собственное шоу, – он и не думал пускать этого сумасшедшего за руль своей малышки.

– Мне нравится твоя машина. И тебе не придется плутать по незнакомым улицам ночью, – ответил Страж, улыбаясь.

– И мне, представь, она тоже очень нравится. Поэтому даже не мечтай. Когда ты последний раз спал больше чем пару часов? Я так и думал. Выглядишь так, словно сейчас свалишься с ног. Так что даже не думай, и не надо на меня так смотреть, ладно? - он поправил галстук и открыл дверь с водительской стороны. – Залазь внутрь, МакГарретт. Так и быть подброшу тебя, сможешь даже немного поспать. Я бы вот точно от этого не отказался. Только, прежде чем вырубиться, скажи, куда ехать.

– Ты всегда так размахиваешь руками, когда говоришь? – в чужом голосе он услышал неподдельный интерес, словно его манера говорить была чем-то удивительным.

– У тебя с этим проблемы? – Денни недобро прищурился.

МакГарретт тут же вскинул ладони вверх, словно сдаваясь:

– Нет, никаких проблем. Просто никогда не встречал Проводников, которые бы так активно использовали язык тела.

– Не пойму, это плохо или хорошо?.. Я… Я озадачен тут. Так что помоги мне, будь добр, понять хоть немного, что твориться в твоей голове.

– Сам не знаю, – пожал плечами Страж, забираясь на переднее сиденье автомобиля и аккуратно захлопывая дверцу.

И… это было не совсем тем ответом, которого он ожидал.

Получив адрес и сверив его с навигатором, Денни осторожно выехал со стоянки. Ночное движение практически отсутствовало, что, впрочем, не означало, что ему стоило расслабляться.

– Ты можешь звать меня просто Стивом, не обязательно постоянно использовать фамилию, – неожиданно подал голос МакГарретт. Он вытянулся на пассажирском сидении, заняв собой, казалось, все имеющееся свободное пространство; Денни даже решил, что тот действительно решил поспать.

– Чем тебе не нравится МакГарретт? Нормальная фамилия, – хмыкнул Денни, смотря на дорогу.

– Напоминает мне про отца. Мой отец полицейский, ты знал об этом?

Денни согласно кивнул:

– Джон МакГарретт. Я слышал о нем.

Денни действительно слышал об этом человеке, причем только хорошее, что, впрочем, не означало, что он знал о его последних делах, или что с ним стало. Он был уверен, что МакГарретт старший уже как пару лет назад ушел с почестями на пенсию. И Денни не слышал, чтобы хоть раз упоминался его Проводник.

 

– Чтобы ты знал, мое возвращение домой было внезапным, – догадавшись об его интересе, пояснил МакГарретт. - Примерно полгода назад мой отец связался со мной и попросил вернуться. У нас сложные отношения, до этого мы не разговаривали больше пяти лет. Я был очень удивлен его звонком. Настолько, что ушел в резерв и вернулся домой.

– Он же был работающим Стражем? - Денни даже не старался, чтобы его голос звучал мягче или тише. Можно было бы и попробовать все те заморочки, которые ему так настойчиво вдалбливали в голову на курсах, но что-то ему подсказывало, что с этим Стражем точно не стоило давать слабину и сдавать позиции. Хотя чужие слова невольно интриговали, и теперь ему было действительно любопытно. 

– Да. Хотя после гибели его Проводника, моей матери, он уже не был прежним, – ответил МакГарретт. – Его интересовала только его работа. И он в этом был очень хорош. Никогда не думал, что настанет день, когда Джон-чертов-МакГарретт засунет свою гордость куда подальше и позвонит мне.

– Мне жаль. Потеря Проводника – ужасная трагедия. После этого практически невозможно оправиться.

– И он так и не оправился.

– Но он не впал в кому, не ушел в себя, а это говорит как минимум о железной силе воли. И о том, что ему было ради кого жить, – возразил Денни.

– Жаль, что моей сестре и мне так не казалось, – хмыкнул МакГарретт, отворачиваясь к окну, за которым темнеющей гладью стелился океан и светлеющая коса пляжа.

– И, тем не менее, факт остается фактом, он не только пережил потерю Проводника, но и не ушел со службы. У него… у него был после этого кто-то? – Денни было неловко спрашивать о таких вещах, но без всех фактов было сложно сложить воедино ясную картину чужой семейной истории.

– Он иногда обращался к помощи Временных Проводников, насколько я знаю, но не более. Он был сильным Стражем сразу с тремя развитыми чувствами… И, надеюсь, продолжает им быть, где бы он ни находился, – немного помолчав, добавил МакГарретт.

Денни удивленно приподнял брови. Наверное, редко, очень редко, но такое случалось, хотя он не мог припомнить, что когда-либо сталкивался с чем-то подобным. Кажется, примерно о таком он читал давно, да и речь шла о разделении. Но справиться сразу с тремя чувствами, и без Проводника… Хотя продвинутый уровень современной фармацевтики, наверное, мог в этом помочь. Денни никогда не задумывался, как это происходило для Стражей. И дальше общей теории его знания не заходили. С его откровенно слабыми способностями он мало соприкасался с какой бы то ни было стороной жизни Стражей и Проводников до недавнего времени. Что уж говорить, только переехав на Гавайи, впервые за много лет он вынужден был активно влиться в это новое для себя сообщество.

В очередной раз за этот вечер Стивен МакГарретт его удивил. По каменному выражению лица Стража трудно было предположить, что тот готов был делиться чем-то столь личным, тем более с человеком, которого он объективно знал всего несколько дней. Это озадачивало.

– Страж? – он был бы не против использовать подобное обращение. Он ни разу до этого не работал ни с одним, поэтому все в этой ситуации было для него новым.

– Что? – МакГарретт отвлекся от рассматривания природы за окном и повернулся к Денни.

– Я мог бы обращаться к тебе Страж, если МакГарретт тебя не устраивает.

– Нет, только не так, – вздохнул МакГарретт. – Просто Стив, или Стивен будет достаточно.

– Хорошо. Я подумаю над этим, – в его предложении не было ничего особенного, чтобы так вот сразу ему отказывать, да он и сам знал свое место. Денни скрипнул зубами от досады. Если так и дальше пойдет, ему придется отваливать немалые суммы денег местному дантисту; его зубы просто не переживут продолжительного и близкого общения с этим человеком. 

Внезапно нахлынувшее раздражение грозило захлестнуть его с головой, и ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы справиться с неконтролируемой злостью. Удивительно, как всего несколько слов настолько смогли вывести его из себя. Он уже не надеялся, что этот бесконечный день когда-нибудь закончится. Хотя был еще один нерешенный вопрос, который его волновал.

– Ты и дальше меня будешь мучить или все-таки расскажешь, закрыли вы уже дело или нет? Что по тому загадочному препарату? Это что, такой новый способ пытки? Заставь Вильямса мучиться любопытством. В СМИ не было никакой информации, я проверял, – добавил Денни. Хотя он и был задействован в расследовании всего несколько дней, к тому же не самых приятных, это не значило, что ему было все равно.

МакГарретт сверкнул улыбкой и ехидно ответил:

– Вообще-то, у тебя недостаточный уровень доступа. Но да, мы успешно раскрыли это дело. И… спасибо за содействие.

Денни в последний момент успел поджать губы, до того, как у него беспечно успело вылететь «обращайся в любое время». Наверное, с ним было что-то не так, возможно, он даже умудрился немного приболеть; его точно не радовали такие частые смены настроения в чужом присутствии. Или адаптация к новым таблеткам шла не так удачно, как ему показалось в самом начале, и помимо головных болей теперь были другие побочные эффекты.

– Мы приехали.

Денни заинтересованно огляделся. Тихий спокойный район, красивые дома. Собственный пляж прямо на заднем дворе. Тут было чему позавидовать, особенно в сравнении с его съемным жильем. Но у дома не было ни одного горящего фонаря, как, впрочем, и в самом доме не горело ни одно окно. МакГарретта явно не ждали. И Денни была неприятна мысль, что он мог стать причиной ссоры между Стражем и его Проводником.

– Спасибо, что подвез. И спасибо, что не стал писать на меня жалобу. Ты имеешь на это полное право. Я подвел тебя как Страж, – теперь слова благодарности у МакГаретта шли намного тяжелее, чем до этого, но и понятно почему.

– Я… Извинения приняты, – Денни даже не думал, что дождется подобного откровения, поэтому был впечатлен. Что-то подсказывало ему, что МакГарретт не любил признавать собственных промахов и ошибок. – Не сердись на Проводника Вестон, она хотела, как лучше. И я прекрасно понимаю ее желание защитить своего Стража…

– Мы не Пара.

– …. Хорошо… Но я думал, вы с Вестон… То есть, извини, Проводником Вестон… Вместе? Собираетесь быть вместе? – с каждой секундой Денни чувствовал себя все более неловко. Редко, но у него бывали моменты, когда он корил себя за свой болтливый язык. И сейчас был именно такой случай. Уже второй после знакомства с МакГарреттом.

– Она не мой Проводник. И никогда им не будет, – твердо ответил МакГарретт, немало удивив его подобным заявлением. 

– Значит, Проводник Вестон в команде только на должности Временного Проводника, так?

– Да. Гильдия очень настойчива в этом плане. Я имею в виду в навязывании своего мнения, – усмехнулся Страж.

О, да, Денни мог бы много чего на тему навязывания Гильдией своего мнения рассказать, но сдержался, выдав только короткое и недовольное:

– Да уж.

– И своих Проводников и Связи, – скупо добавил Страж. – Мы пробовали установить связь, но ничего не вышло. 

Ха. Сейчас ему стала понятна причина ее недовольства. Ревность. Теперь, когда у него чуть лучше получалось быть Проводником (что очевидно было зачем-то заложено в его генах природой и наследственностью), он точно знал, а не строил предположения, что то странное чувство, которое он считывал с Лори Вестон относительно самого себя, было классической ревностью, окрашенной в красно-оранжевый цвет. После пройденного базового курса он без труда мог определить печаль, радость, счастье, ревность, интерес, недоумение, гнев, раздражение и много других эмоций, но ему по-прежнему было сложно отличить множество оттенков каждой конкретной из них. Даже удивительно, что Проводник желтой категории счел его помехой за внимание Стража. 

– Я думал, для этого тоже есть таблетки.

– Я не настолько отчаялся, – немного резко ответил МакГарретт, и тут же примирительно поднял ладони, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Денни. – Благодаря таблеткам, мне вообще не нужен Проводник в классическом понимании вашего предназначения.

– Ох, – ему нечего было на это сказать. Денни быстро окинул внимательным взглядом сидящего рядом с ним Стража и вернулся к созерцанию спящей улицы. – Мне пора. Еще немного и я не успею до закрытия Центра, а у меня с Гильдией и так натянутые отношения.

МакГарретт выглядел так, словно хотел еще что-то сказать, но лишь скупо попрощался и мягко хлопнул дверью со своей стороны. Разглядывая широкие плечи и спину, обтянутые майкой, Денни никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что упустил что-то важное. Чужое близкое присутствие раздражало, нервировало и вызывало желание закинуться парочкой таблеток, чтобы унять, наконец, разыгравшуюся в полную силу головную боль. Что красноречиво свидетельствовало о том, что они никогда не смогут сработаться. А ведь на мгновение ему показалось, что чужое присутствие помогало, и где-то внутри шевельнулось подозрение, смешанное с иррациональной надеждой, которое он тут же задавил на корню.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующая их встреча со Стражем МакГарреттом случилась намного раньше, чем он ожидал – уже через несколько дней после того, как он подкинул того до дома. Денни в принципе рассчитывал избегать каких-либо встреч с ним, но кто же знал, что тот решит материализоваться перед ними с Мекой именно тогда, когда они приехали опрашивать свидетелей на Поха Лейн по одному из новых дел, которое им отдали. И меньше всего эта встреча походила на случайную.

Оглядевшись по сторонам и не заметив ничего подозрительного, Денни немного расслабился, тем более, сейчас он был не один. Солнечный полдень лениво катился к обеду, воздух звенел от жары и неги, и редкие прохожие, что им встречались, не спеша, шли по своим делам. Где-то лаяла собака, в соседнем дворе надрывался телевизор, и ничто на горизонте не предвещало неприятностей.

Они специально припарковались на тихой неприметной улочке и решили разведать обстановку. Дело о драке, переросшей в убийство, не обещало быть сложным или громким, но они с Мекой всегда придерживались стандартной процедуры. Ни один не хотел лишний раз рисковать, когда у обоих были те, к кому им было вернуться вечером. Пускай даже, как в случае Денни, каждый второй выходной месяца.

– Стив, это мой напарник Мека Ханамоа, – Денни тепло улыбнулся Меке, в очередной раз радуясь тому, как ему повезло. Напарник встал плечом к плечу с ним и в своей обычной терпеливой манере стал наблюдать за происходящим. – Мека, Страж Стивен МакГарретт, отдел 5-0.

– Тот самый МакГарретт, из-за которого я остался без напарника на четыре долгих дня? – Мека, улыбаясь, оглядел Стива с ног до головы и повернулся к Денни. Тот наставил указательный палец на него в форме пистолета и сделал игрушечный выстрел:

– Бинго, детка.

– Денни оказал нам неоценимую помощь, – МакГарретт и глазом не моргнул на чужой явный укор, всем своим видом показывая, что он тут по делу. – Спасибо, что одолжил его нам. Кстати, об этом. Не против, если я ненадолго снова заберу его? Не более получаса?

– Тот самый, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Мека, – из-за которого тебя подстрелили, Денни? И это не считая очередной жалобы на неуравновешенное поведение, занесенной в личное дело?

Денни рассмеялся:

– И снова бинго, малыш.

Мека вопросительно посмотрел на Денни, которого любопытство заставило забыть про какую-либо осторожность и обещание самому себе избегать этого конкретного Стража. Он лишь согласно прикрыл глаза. Напарник ожидаемо не доверял МакГарретту, и Денни готов был его расцеловать за подобную поддержку и понимание. За него давно никто так не заступался, но он хотел выслушать чужую причину появления перед ними здесь и сейчас в такой удобный момент, когда рядом не было лишних глаз и ушей.

– Только если будете в моем поле зрения, – добродушно усмехнулся Мека, наконец, соизволив ответить на чужую просьбу. – Денни, ты будешь в порядке?

– Конечно, мамочка, – он подмигнул напарнику и махнул МакГарретту следовать за ним, чуть поодаль он как раз приметил старую скамейку. Жаль, что они не захватили ланч, собираясь заскочить куда-нибудь после опроса свидетелей, сейчас он бы не отказался и перекусить заодно.

– Что ж, Стивен, я весь внимание. У тебя есть полчаса, время пошло.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

– Не понимаю, почему я? Пойми, у меня не просто зеленая категория, я еле-еле в нее прошел, по самому нижнему пределу, – для наглядности Денни потряс рукой с зеленым браслетом у Стива перед носом. – Знаешь, что это значит? Это значит, что я должен был получить коричневую, но меня запихнули повыше, чтобы статистика смотрелась красиво, – тут он несколько кривил душой, но Стражу об этом знать было необязательно. – А еще это значит, что мы не сработаемся. Поэтому давай на этом сразу и закончим.

Он даже не заметил, как по привычке принялся размахивать руками. Еще одно явное напоминание, что он был не самым лучшим кандидатом в команду в качестве Проводника.

– У нас есть время, твой напарник дал нам полчаса. К тому же ты отличный коп, мне такой сотрудник всегда пригодится, – Стив вольготно расположился на старой скамейке, вытянув длинные ноги перед собой. Тяжелые армейские ботинки выглядели поношенными и удобными; Денни с трудом отвел от них взгляд и откашлялся.

МакГарретт был красивым мужчиной, и куда бы ни смотрел Денни – на обтянутые темной тканью майки широкие плечи, короткий ежик волос, синие глаза, длинные темные ресницы – он невольно испытывал чувство неловкости за свои жадные взгляды. И, самое главное, тот не был Стражем, которому была нужна помощь Проводника, чтобы справляться со своими способностями, для этого у него были таблетки. Тем более в команде уже был Временный Проводник.

Стоило им отойти подальше от Меки, который остался ждать их, облокотившись на Камаро, как МакГарретт с ходу ошарашил его заявлением из серии «хочу, чтобы ты стал моим Проводником». Денни оставалось только стоять и гадать, с какой планеты тот так неудачно свалился на его голову.

– И? Ты же сам говорил, что тебе не нужен Проводник в классическом понимании этого слова! 

– Мне нужен свой Проводник в команде, а не тот, которого настойчиво подкладывает под меня Гильдия. И заметь, я не стал перешагивать ни через чьи головы, хотя мог бы, и мы бы не стояли тут на жаре, а ты бы уже был со мной.

Денни с удивлением уставился на сидящего перед ним Стража, всем своим видом говоря «какого хрена».

– Я имел в виду, в моей команде, ты бы уже был в моей команде, – поспешил исправить оговорку МакГарретт.

– Очень благородно с твоей стороны, что ты решил для начала поинтересоваться моим мнением, – Денни невольно оскалился. У него точно не было желания кому-либо принадлежать. И тем более Стражу, которому он по большому счету и нужен-то не был.

– Один звонок губернатору, Денни, всего один звонок. Мне даже не нужно ждать твоего согласия. Но это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе.

Денни не мог не порадоваться, что Страж это все же осознавал, поэтому решил дать ему еще один шанс объясниться:

– Хорошо, давай с самого начала, и не упускай никаких подробностей.

– Хорошо, – Стив потянулся, закидывая обе руки на спинку лавочки. - Я хочу, чтобы мы работали вместе, мне действительно не помешал бы в команде такой опытный детектив как ты. Но что более важно – мне надоело упорное желание Гильдии навязать Связь с удобным им Проводником, мои медикаменты и твоя зеленая категория являются отличным прикрытием. Максимум на что с этим можно рассчитывать – это пред-Связь, а значит, все формальности будут соблюдены, а по факту нам даже не нужно будет проходить процедуру сочетания. А еще твое согласие даст возможность тебе избегать нежелательных сочетаний. А они будут, можешь мне поверить.

Денни подавил желание тут же ответить отказом. Ему нравилась его работа, ему нравилось работать с Мекой, даже в отделе его теперь больше игнорировали, чем открыто не принимали. Согласие работать с 5-0 означало большие перемены. Но, во-первых, он действительно мог бы, наконец, проявить свой потенциал как детектив, а во-вторых, хотя бы на время работы в отделе избавиться от навязчивого контроля Гильдии. Или даже навсегда, если повезет. Или совсем наоборот. Соблазны, соблазны.

– Давай уточним, ты хочешь, чтобы я перешел к тебе именно как Проводник, а не детектив, так?

– Да. Но лучше сделать двойной запрос, чтобы точно не пришло отказа из-за Гильдии. У Лори выше статус, и меня могут не понять.

– Звучит логично, – подтвердил Денни. Он с трудом заставил себя успокоиться, сердце застучало так, словно готово было выскочить у него из груди. МакГаррет странно на него посмотрел, но продолжил молча ждать ответа, ему и так было понятно, что Денни нужно было все озвученное осмыслить и переварить, чем он и занялся.

– А что, если я хочу сочетаний? Хочу встретить своего Стража? – спустя минуту тихо уточнил Денни.

– А ты разве хочешь? – тяжелый взгляд синих глаз давил и изучал, не давая возможности скрыться или спрятаться.

– Возможно, – пожал плечами Денни. Он и сам пока не знал. Чем больше времени он проводил в Центре, узнавая о самом себе с каждым разом больше и больше, сама идея Связи уже не казалась ему чем-то чуждым или утопичным.

Он, Дениэль Вильямс, не думал, что когда-нибудь услышит подобные слова в свой адрес. Когда в нем проснулись способности, он уже давно был не в том возрасте, когда мечтают встретить свою идеальную пару и верят во всю ту розовую чушь, которую заливала им в уши пропаганда. У него была Рейчел; хотя их брак начал трещать по швам, еще когда они ждали Грейс, и он верил, что все наладится. Потом, конечно же, были постоянные головные боли, тошнота и головокружение. Его неумение ставить блоки, практически закончившееся нервным срывом, тестирование, короткое и бесполезное в его случае обучение и, наконец, таблетки, которые снова вернули его к жизни.

Но это не означало, что даже тогда, возможно, раз или даже два он не задумывался над тем, каково бы это было встретить того единственного человека, который бы идеально дополнял его, делая лучше. Надев зеленый браслет, Денни точно знал, что если и услышит официальные слова разрешения на Связь, то это будет от безысходности. И точно не с его стороны. Потому что даже слабые Стражи предпочитали выбирать сильных или более сильных нежели они Проводников, чтобы те подтягивали их до своего уровня.

Ему была неприятна даже сама мысль, что для МакГарретта он теоретически когда-нибудь мог бы стать именно таким случаем, что, скорее всего, означало бы серьезное увечье. И даже при таком раскладе, он был бы в хвосте очереди из желающих. Да, вот даже сейчас, не то чтобы коммандер Стивен-Я-чертов-крутой-морской-котик-МакГарретт не мог выбрать еще кого-нибудь. И он выбрал его, Денни Вильямса, копа с материка, без связей и поддержки, слабого Проводника, и, черт возьми, это на мгновение, но льстило.

– … А если… Что если, – Денни неуверенно откашлялся и посмотрел на свои руки, – ты его когда-нибудь все же встретишь? Что тогда будет?

– Ничего не будет, – ответил МакГарретт.

Ему не понравился чужой скупой и сухой ответ, но настаивать он не стал. Не посчитал уместным в его положении. Уж он-то точно на эту роль не претендовал, но пометку на память сделал.

– То есть ты никогда и не хотел Проводника и Связи, я правильно понимаю? – решил уточнить Денни.

– Возможно когда-то давно, да, но после… 

Денни не нужно было слышать продолжения этой фразы, чтобы понять, что именно имел в виду сидящий перед ним Страж. И его неприятно удивило это откровение. И если он сам никогда не стремился к Связи, сама ее идея ему импонировала, и он впервые сталкивался с противоположным мнением.

То, что стоя, он был выше сидящего МакГарретта, в этой ситуации не давало ему никакого преимущества, поэтому Денни неуверенно присел рядом, и теперь происходящее между ними было больше похоже на то, что они сели за стол переговоров, нежели на допрос. Он не знал, чему он сейчас сочувствовал больше: потере близкого человека, навсегда изменившей жизнь сидящего перед ним Стража и сделавшей его тем, кем он был, или не сложившимся отношениям того с отцом. Ему, как выросшему в большой, крикливой и дружной семье было трудно представить себя на месте МакГарретта, да, он и не хотел.

– А что твоя команда? Они будут знать?

– Я доверяю Чину и Коно как самому себе, – МакГарретт, все это время не сводивший с него пытливых глаз, быстро уловил ход его мыслей. – Я их сам отбирал, но по определенным причинам думаю, что пока не стоит вводить их в курс дела. Ты и сам мог убедиться, что они многого не знают о нас и системе. 

– Лори ты не доверяешь? – спросил Денни.

– Да, – невесело рассмеялся МакГарретт и неуловимо поменял позу. Не было больше вальяжно вытянутых ног и расслабленно лежащих рук, только прямая спина и напряженные плечи. – Я в принципе не знаю, кому могу доверять. Но я знаю точно одно – я не буду работать с Проводником, которого мне подсунет Гильдия… Я хочу, чтобы это был ты. У тебя прекрасная статистика раскрываемости, и ты без сомнения отлично впишешься в 5-0. К тому же ты всего как пару месяцев перевелся с материка и никогда до этого не был завязан на местную политику. Плюс наш спецотдел не так уж и долго существует, ни у кого не возникнет вопросов, что я еще набираю сотрудников.

Денни скептически хмыкнул:

– Я думал, что такое случается только в плохих сериалах.

– Ты мне это говоришь? – МакГарретт ухмыльнулся ему в ответ.

– Это серьезный уровень доверия, даже не знаю, чем я его заслужил, – Денни снова вскочил на ноги и заметался взад-вперед перед следящим Стражем. – То, что ты предлагаешь, по сути, фиктивная Связь. 

– Пред-связь, – поправил его Страж.

И если бы он был Проводником, которым его хотели видеть Гильдия и, в частности, Миссис Поултоп, то он точно не должен был позволять эмоциям брать верх над логикой. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что МакГарретт умел держать себя в руках и не проваливаться в ступор от чужого беспокойства, будучи крутым «морским котиком», обученным и закаленным Стражем и прочее-прочее, потому что он точно не собирался успокаиваться. 

Пока чужое предложение не звучало чем-то большим, нежели обычным партнерством, и он мог с этим работать. В конце концов, ему же не предлагали делить жизнь и кров. С его стороны в принципе было бы глупо и безрассудно надеяться на настоящую Связь с каким-либо Стражем, хотя на его памяти и бывали удивительные исключения.

– Вопрос. Переход в 5-0 будет на временной, или постоянной основе? – спросил Денни, замирая на месте, и разглядывая асфальт под своими ботинками.

– На твое усмотрение, – тут же отозвался Стив. – Если не сработаемся, ты будешь волен поступать как угодно. Один звонок губернатору и у тебя будет прежняя работа и прежний напарник.

– Ага, то-то Гильдия обрадуется, – хмыкнул Денни.

– Тогда тебе просто придется остаться, – беспечно ответил Стив, улыбаясь.

– Понял-понял, можешь не повторять. Как у тебя все легко и просто… – закатил глаза Денни, оборачиваясь к Меке, который стоял возле машины, прислонившись к ней бедром и подставив лицо солнечным горячим лучам. С одной стороны, работать в 5-0 было очень заманчиво, но с другой… Денни не хотелось терять такого отличного напарника, как Мека, ведь тот не только прикрывал его спину во время работы, но и был единственным другом на этом выжженном куске суши, по ошибке названным раем на Земле.

Вздохнув, он протянул:

– Хорошо, над назначением детективом в твой отдел я, пожалуй, подумаю. А теперь по поводу того, чтобы быть Проводником в команде. Это же будет только прикрытием? И нам точно не нужно будет официально проходить через процедуру сочетания, и делать прочую чушь?

Потому что с Гильдии сталось бы и его попробовать подложить под МакГарретта под шумок.

– Уверен, что нет, – МакГарретт сглотнул и на мгновение отвел глаза, немного озадачив Денни. – И даже если только кто-то из Советников и настоит на обратном, у меня всегда на быстром наборе есть губернатор.

Оставалось еще кое-что, что беспокоило его, как Проводника, каким бы слабым или некомпетентным он ни был. Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, он выпалил на одном дыхании:

– Ты же понимаешь, что я очень слабый Проводник? Что бы ты там себе не думал, таблетки не всегда решение всех проблем. И если возникнет ситуация, когда тебе или кому-либо еще понадобится Проводник, и никого кроме меня рядом не будет, а я не смогу помочь… Потому что у меня всего лишь, на минутку, зеленая категория и никакого опыта!

Все, он сказал это. Впервые произнес вслух то, что мучило его уже долгое время. И еще решил уточнить:

– Я просто хочу сказать, что Проводник Вестон должна точно остаться в команде, нравится тебе это или нет. Как минимум для таких случаев. Тем более она компетентна и трудолюбива, – что было, то было, и с этим Денни поспорить не мог. Лори Вестон была действительно ценным членом команды, потерять которого означало бы лишиться важных преимуществ.

МакГарретт кивнул и серьезно ответил:

– Да, и, тем не менее, я хочу, чтобы Проводником, с которым буду работать именно я, стал ты. Можно даже попробовать, чтобы это был только я. Но, – тут Страж впервые за весь разговор, немного замялся, – тогда придется хотя бы формально, но все же попробовать сочетание. Для такого точно потребуется заверенный протокол.

– Сейчас я даже не Временный Проводник, – напомнил Денни.

– Я в курсе… Ты же понимаешь, что, получив статус Временного Проводника, – осторожно заметил МакГарретт, словно пытался успокоить его, – ты уже докажешь собственную компетентность? 

– Ну, мне его еще нужно получить, у меня и так мало, что получается, так что я бы не стал строить радужных планов на этот счет, – признаваться в этом ему было некомфортно, но уж лучше было сразу расставить все точки над «и».

– Это твое единственное возражение? - скептически приподнял бровь МакГарретт.

– Да… Что? Нет!

– Есть что-то еще? – со смешком решил уточнить Стив.

– Да! Не думай, что я не обратил внимание за то короткое время, что мы были напарниками, как 5-0 попросту игнорирует предписанные правила и процедуры. Это неприемлемо. Я удивлен, как с таким подходом ваши дела вообще доходят до суда, – раздраженно ответил Денни.

– Вот видишь, у тебя будет возможность наставить нас на путь истинный!

– Это… – Денни глубоко вздохнул. – Знаешь, что? Я не буду сейчас принимать никакого решения. Я умываю руки. И я не буду ничего с тобой больше обсуждать. Мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать, хорошо? Я не говорю «нет», но и не могу слепо соглашаться на твое предложение. И мне нужно обсудить кое-что с напарником. Как минимум, я хочу ему все рассказать и обрисовать ситуацию в целом. Ты же не будешь возражать? Ему можно верить.

– Хорошо, – кивнул МакГарретт и поднялся на ноги.

Денни недоверчиво переспросил, удивляясь такой сговорчивости:

– Хорошо? Мы договорились? То есть ты со всем согласен?

– Да, я согласен подождать. До завтра достаточно?

– Аргхх!

– Я уверен, мы замечательно сработаемся, – усмехнулся Стив и пошел вдоль аллеи к своей огромной машине, припаркованной в тени.


	6. Chapter 6

Денни приложил к разгоряченному лбу запотевшую бутылку с пивом. Вечер в приятной компании напарника и его семьи был ожидаемо спокойным. Он даже позволил себе немного расслабиться и насладиться золотистыми всполохами цвета, в который раскрашивалось для него ощущение чужого счастья. Из дома слышался детский смех и негромкие голоса взрослых. Мека о чем-то говорил со своей женой, пока рядом бегали дети - их сын и соседские ребята.

Гавайская ночь окутала его долгожданной прохладой и чернильной тьмой, раскрашенной множеством ярких звезд. Небо над Джерси никогда не было таким низким или таким же красивым, в чем бы он, конечно, никогда и никому добровольно не признался. Но это все равно не мешало ему отчаянно скучать по родному городу.

Напарник грузно опустился рядом, устало вытянув ноги и откинувшись в плетеное кресло.

– Теперь нас точно никто не потревожит.

– Коммандер МакГарретт хочет, чтобы я перешел в 5-0, – Денни решил не ходить вокруг да около, и сразу перейти к делу, хотя и не сомневался, что Мека и без того понял, к чему все шло. После столь внезапного появления МакГарретта перед ними это было более чем ожидаемо. И он и так целый день варился в собственных мыслях, чтобы и дальше молчать, обдумывая предложение Стража.

– Как детектив или как Проводник?

– И то, и другое, думаю, – осторожно ответил Денни. Чужие эмоции накатывали теплой волной, обволакивающей и спокойной. Немного интереса к теме разговора, немного беспокойства за него, немного недоумения, но больше всего – удовлетворения от тихого вечера. – Но официально – я перейду только как детектив, а там видно будет. Мне еще только предстоит получить удостоверение Временного Проводника.

– Знаешь, чего-то подобного я и ожидал, – спокойно заметил Мека. – Ты отличный коп. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю, все наши об этом знают, хотя и не хотят признавать.

– Спасибо, друг, – конечно, Денни знал, что он хорош в том, что делает, но лишнее напоминание еще никому не вредило. – Что думаешь про 5-0? Стоит согласиться?

Мека пожал плечами и достал одну из бутылок с пивом, что стояли в ведерке со льдом возле Денни:

– Честно? Не знаю. Они работают с громкими делами, опасными, а у тебя дочь, – ловким движением он свернул крышечку с горлышка и сделал большой глоток. – Хотя это точно не должно тебя останавливать.

Потому что, выбирая эту профессию, они с самого начала знали, на что шли.

– Я могу постоять за себя. И за нее, – Денни не смотрел на Ханамоа, но знал, что тот усмехается себе под нос.

– И я в этом не сомневаюсь.

– А знаешь что? Я тут подумал, что неплохо будет воспользоваться возможностями 5-0, пока я буду с ними, чтобы помочь с парой наших дел. Не хочу бросать на тебя все наши висяки. Что скажешь? – не то чтобы он хотел задобрить напарника, хотя да, хотел.

– Согласен, – они, довольные собой, чокнулись боками запотевших бутылок, отчего те весело звякнули. 

Хотя он сейчас и рассуждал так спокойно, на самом деле, Денни не знал, чем для него могло закончиться новое назначение. Ему не нравилось бросать напарника с их нераскрытыми делами. Это было нечестно и несправедливо по отношению к практически единственному человеку в департаменте, который был целиком и полностью на его стороне.

Мека легонько дотронулся до его плеча, отвлекая от невеселых мыслей.

– Знаешь, если у вас с Рейчел ничего и не вышло, это не значит, что не получится с кем-то другим. Кто знает, может этот МакГарретт окажется не так уж и плох.

Сначала Денни даже не понял, почему речь зашла о Рейчел, тем более, вместе с упоминанием МакГарретта, но это длилось не долго. Он не стал переубеждать напарника в неверности сделанных выводов. Хотя он и говорил со Стражем о том, чтобы ввести Меку в курс дела, но, прикинув все варианты, Денни решил не сваливать на того лишние проблемы, им и без этого хватало. Поэтому он лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что ему стало некомфортно.

– Как думаешь, когда сможешь прийти с Грейс к нам в гости? Что у тебя со следующими выходными? – Мека сделал еще один глоток и благодушно вздохнул.

– Агрххх. Не напоминай, – застонал Денни. – Я практически уже живу в этом долбанном Центре. Гильдия с меня просто не слазит, поэтому вместо выходных с Грейси меня ждет медитация.

– Мне жаль, друг, что так вышло. Несправедливо наказывать тебя, когда другие с самого начала начали вести себя как придурки.

Потому что кто знает, возможно, если бы он сидел тихо и не ввязывался в драки и другие неприятности, то никогда бы даже не попал на радар местной Гильдии, и теперь бы не страдал, пытаясь нащупать свое внутреннее «я». Хотя теперь с учетом замаячившего карьерного повышения, возможно, он рано или поздно все равно бы был замечен.

Они еще немного помолчали, каждый думая о своем.

– Останешься? – Мека обернулся на крики – дети расшалились, валяя друг друга в надувном бассейне, что выставили перед домом.

– Неа, – Денни поставил пустую бутылку на землю рядом с креслом и поднялся на ноги, – поеду к себе, мне к пяти утра в Гильдию.

– С какого? – Мека удивленно приподнялся в кресле, чуть не расплескав на себя оставшееся пиво.

– Распоряжение Советника. Сам был ошарашен, – ответил Денни на прощание, обнимая друга за плечи. – Передай мою благодарность Эми за чудесный ужин.

– Хорошо, – махнул ему вслед Мека и пошел к остальным гостям, что собрались сегодня в его доме.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

– Чин, есть минутка? – прежде чем войти, Денни негромко постучался и отворил стеклянную дверь в чужой офис.

– Конечно. Проходи.

Чин Хо Келли невозмутимо проследил за его перемещением, что придало ему немного уверенности. Денни и так чувствовал себя несколько неловко, но ему нужно было прояснить несколько моментов, чтобы работать с этим человеком дальше. Он присел в кресло напротив и немного поерзал.

– Не хочу, чтобы у нас в дальнейшем возникло какое-либо недопонимание. Поэтому спрошу напрямую. Что у тебя с ГОП? Я понимаю, почему не любят меня, пять жалоб в Гильдию об этом красноречиво говорят сами за себя. Но почему ты?

Не то чтобы он не знал, в чем была причина; он все-таки прочитал чужое дело, да и сплетни стали доходить даже до него, после того как в отделе прошел слух, что его переводят в 5-0. Его не оставляло чувство, что стоило ему только выйти от шефа, как все уже знали, зачем его вызывали в кабинет к начальству. Подобное повышение вызвало немало недоумения и зависти, и Денни замучился потом закрываться от чужих направленных на него эмоций.

После разговора с Мекой, бессонной ночи, нескольких провальных часов в попытках помедитировать и унять то усиливающуюся, то ослабевающую головную боль, и после суматошного дня на работе, звонок МакГарретта с предложением встретиться он воспринял как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Его день имел потенциал стать хуже, но на его счастье, на звонке все закончилось. Или началось. Пессимист в Денни не смог определиться на тот момент.

Услышав его положительный ответ, явно довольный собой МакГарретт тут же набрал губернатора и поставил ту в известность о новом назначении в 5-0. А дальше для Денни все начало меняться столь быстро, что у него не было ни одной свободной минуты, чтобы даже просто перевести дыхание.

Его даже уже ждал персональный офис, в который он перенес коробки с личными вещами и начал обживаться. Новое дело могло свалиться на них в самый неожиданный момент, это он знал по опыту, поэтому и не стал терять времени.

На широкий удобный стол сразу же была поставлена фотография Грейс в веселой керамической рамке с дельфинами, которую они вместе выбрали именно для этой цели. Полки заняли книги, часть из которых, как он сильно подозревал, ему придется постоянно одалживать их бесстрашному лидеру, который и копом-то никогда и не был. Денни уже предчувствовал, какая головная боль его ждет. Ему точно не стоило даже начинать об этом думать. Он мысленно застонал и даже приготовился к первым и самым сильным вспышкам, когда, наконец-то, обратил внимание, что голова у него почему-то тут не болела. Совсем.

Оглядевшись, он не заметил ничего необычного. Кабинет как кабинет. Денни замер и прислушался к себе. Впервые за несколько недель вне изолированных стен Центра он не чувствовал никаких головных болей или дискомфорта. От облегчения его даже слегка замутило. Он уже почти перестал обращать внимание, насколько шумно и изматывающе было изо дня в день сидеть на рабочем месте, выезжать в город или общаться с другими людьми.

Он, наверное, уже какое-то время стоял неподвижно, потому что неожиданно стеклянная дверь в его небольшой офис распахнулась, впуская поток шума, эмоций и Стража МакГарретта.

– Что-то не так? – обеспокоенно спросил Стив.

Стоило двери закрыться, как все прекратилось. Не осталось ничего и никого кроме них двоих.

– Ох, – Денни во все глаза смотрел на МакГарретта, словно впервые его видел. Можно сказать, так и было. Ни разу до этого они не находились в одном, изолированном ото всех других, пространстве. И ту ночную поездку в Камаро он даже не рассматривал всерьез, в его малышке не было нужной изоляции, как здесь и сейчас в его новом офисе. Как оказалось, специальном офисе для Проводников и Стражей.

Замерший напротив него Страж был все таким же, как и прежде, и одновременно немного другим. Только теперь Денни в полной мере осознал, что никогда, ни разу до этого не воспринимал МакГаррета как Стража. Он только предполагал, что у того была желтая категория с развитым зрением и слухом, и точно знал, что у того не было Проводника или Пары. И что его запах – машинное масло, бензин, цитрусовый одеколон после бритья, какой-то цветочный шампунь, мужской пот и нагретая на солнце кожа – теперь будет преследовать его повсюду.

Чужой ментальный щит был похож на океан. Синий, бескрайний и ужасающий в своей неумолимости. Денни никогда ни с чем подобным не сталкивался. И теперь не знал, что ему сделать, чтобы его не утянуло на самое дно, темное и беспросветное.

– Денни, – в голосе МакГарретта проскользнуло беспокойство.

– Да, Стив?

– С тобой точно все в порядке?

– Думаю, да, – немного заторможено ответил он и на чужой недоуменный взгляд решил пояснить. – Я просто не ожидал, что тут будет так тихо. Без умения ставить и поддерживать щиты окружающий мир превращается в настоящий ад. Представь, как если бы ты не мог регулировать свой слух, только для меня это восприятие чужих эмоций.

Стив на мгновение замер, но потом подозрительно прищурился, сдерживая гнев, поднявшийся в нем с самого дна:

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что все это время так и работал?! Не в специально отведенном для Проводников в вашем отделе месте?

– Да. Ну, мне это раньше и не нужно было. С моей зеленой категорией, пока я принимал Псинидон, я вообще на это не обращал внимания. Я даже не знал, что бывают специально оборудованные офисы, – Денни неловко рассмеялся. Вот и еще одно напоминание, что он был откровенно никудышным Проводником.

МакГарретт выглядел взбешенным. Не я-сейчас-начну-нецензурно-ругаться взбешенным, а я-начну-рвать-и-метать взбешенным.

– Страж, – Денни попробовал говорить, как его учили, успокаивающе и тихо. – Все в порядке.

– Ты так думаешь? Ты правда так думаешь? – еще немного, и чужой голос готов был перейти в рык. Это удивляло, немного забавляло, немного льстило, но больше всего пугало.

– Да.

Это было действительно так, тем более изменить что-то он уже не мог. Хотя возвращение обратно в отдел теперь выглядело куда как менее привлекательным. МакГарретт вылетел от него, с силой распахнув прозрачную дверь; из-за качественной фурнитуры и способа крепления громко и эффектно хлопнуть ею у него не вышло бы ни при каком раскладе, поэтому та мягко закрылась за Стражем, снова подарив Денни тишину.

Расправившись с переездом меньше, чем за час, Денни храбро покинул свой новый офис в поисках кофе и общения. Убедившись, что МакГарретта на этаже больше не было, а Чин был занят какими отчетами у себя, он решился на еще один неловкий, но важный разговор. Ему было необходимо для собственного душевного спокойствия услышать от бывшего офицера Келли его версию случившегося с ним, которая в итоге была именно такой, какой он себе ее и представлял.

– Ты для них просто хаоле, а я – продажный коп, – ответил Чин.

– А еще я для них бесполезный Проводник, – тихо пробурчал Денни, но все равно был услышан.

– И это не так. Будь ты действительно бесполезным, Стив не взял бы тебя в команду, каким бы отличным копом ты ни был. Без обид, мы навели о тебе справки, да и в тот раз ты произвел впечатление. Я никогда не знал, что можно вот так сходу, без подготовки, определять категории. Лори так не умеет, – заговорщицки подмигнул ему Келли.

Ему было приятно слушать чужие слова одобрения, хотя сразу было видно, что Чин Хо мало, что понимал в Проводниках и Стражах, хотя и работал, и жил рядом с ними. А что касалось наведения справок – на это он лишь понимающе кивнул. Даже с его лимитированными возможностями это было первым, что он сделал, только узнав о 5-0. И Проводник Вестон, как упомянул Чин, не умела определять категории как он, потому что ей с ее уровнем и не нужно было так заморачиваться.

– Значит, в тебе еще есть и нужный потенциал, который он увидел. Что касается твоего вопроса, внутреннее расследование ничего не дало. Они так и не смогли доказать, что я был замешан в пропаже денег или то, что я брал взятки. Потому что я их не брал, но это уже не имело значения. Еще до окончания расследования от моей репутации уже ничего не осталось.

– Обвинение без доказательств? Бред какой-то, – Денни разочарованно покачал головой.

– С этим я ничего поделать не мог. Но худшим во всей этой истории оказалось то, что от меня отвернулись мои друзья и моя… семья. Все, кроме Коно. И я рад, что она с нами в 5-0.

Денни сглотнул и попытался закрыться от чужих эмоций. Вышло с переменным успехом. Его душила печаль, окрашенная в бледно-голубой цвет, и он не знал, как с ней справится без поспешного ухода, который мог бы выглядеть неоправданным и обидным. Он даже порадовался, что чужой офис не был изолирован как его, или Стива с Вестон. Доносящиеся до него с других этажей эмоции и мысли помогали глушить чужую печаль, делая ее хоть немного более переносимой.

– Денни? С тобой все в порядке? – обеспокоенно окликнул его Чин.

– Прости. Все нормально.

– У тебя губы синие. Точно все в порядке?

– Да… Я в норме… Хорошо, что Коно здесь. Думаю, в свете этой истории, ей бы не дали спокойно работать или проявить свой потенциал. Даже не хочу представлять, что ей бы пришлось работать на улицах без подкрепления или прикрытия. Она точно такого не заслуживает.

– Как и ты, – Чин встал все-таки со своего места и прошел к небольшому столику в углу кабинета, на котором стоял графин, наполненный водой. Налив стакан, он передал его Денни, на что тот благодарно кивнул.

– Как и ты, Чин, – ответил он и залпом осушил половину. – Никто подобного не заслуживает. Но у меня, по крайней мере, есть… был Мека. Кто знает, повезло бы ей так же?

– Зато теперь ее защищает ее охана. В 5-0 никогда такого не случится.

– Охана?

– Семья. Для нас с ней это теперь 5-0. Для Стива, уверен, что тоже, – ответил Чин и грустно улыбнулся.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Самая моя любимая глава)))

– Стив! Тебе в армии последние мозги отбили?

– Флот, Денни, флот, а не армия. Когда ты уже запомнишь?

– Значит, с фактом, что тебе все же отбили там мозги, ты согласен? Хорошо! Это вселяет в меня хоть какой-то оптимизм. Осталось еще вдолбить в твою упрямую голову, что нельзя свешивать подозреваемых за ноги с крыши! Или бросать в клетку к акулам! Или привязывать к капоту машины! Моей, заметь, машины!

– То есть если машина будет моя, то ты не будешь против? - подмигнул ему Стив.

– Аргххх! – зарычал Денни. В который раз у него просто не было слов, чтобы выразить все свое недовольство своему нынешнему начальству.

Работать с отрядом 5-0 оказалось на удивление легко, правда, поводов для стресса заметно прибавилось. Хотя и тут он несколько приуменьшил. Денни теперь казалось, что его погрузили в хаос и забыли из него вытащить.

Хотя ему даже начал нравиться этот я-сумасшедший-морской-котик-МакГарретт. И его безбашенность, и проблемы с доверием в наборе с отсутствием здравого смысла и инстинкта самосохранения. У того было столько проблем в голове и жизни, что Денни даже не хотел об этом задумываться. Но он, как и любой отличный коп, любил сложные случаи, не боялся крови и насилия, и никогда не убегал от сложностей.

Он успел привыкнуть к Меке. Его спокойному голосу, компетентности и основательности, к его шуткам и смеху, которые никогда не были обидными, даже если он смеялся над его одеждой или привычками, привезенными с материка. В противовес Меке, Стив был шумным, упрямым и безрассудным. А еще он был умным и бесстрашным, и Денни постоянно разрывался между желанием ударить того, чтобы вбить хоть немного здравого смысла, и желанием крепко обнять и закрыть собой от всего остального мира.

И еще тот, конечно же, был Стражем. Волевым, самонадеянным и требующим абсолютного подчинения и абсолютной самоотдачи. У Денни, как и у других, не было ни единого шанса противостоять чужому напору. И он одинаково страстно ненавидел и принимал эту его черту.

Чин Хо Келли с его непоколебимым спокойствием благословенно уравновешивал их бесстрашного лидера, как и свою кузину, которая во всем брала пример со Стива. То есть была такой же безрассудной и отчаянной, будто торопилась, боялась не успеть кому-то что-то доказать. Островком спокойствия оказалась и Лори Вестон. И если не считать ее почти детской влюбленности в МакГарретта и неизменной ревности, что окрашивала в буро-красный цвет все ее эмоции, стоило Денни только приблизиться к Стражу, они прекрасно ладили. Денни всегда превыше всего ставил профессионализм и умение адаптироваться к любой ситуации, иначе не стал бы терпеть несколько месяцев твердолобых баранов из своего прежнего отдела. После Грейс работа была самой важной составляющей в его жизни. Пускай теперь это была не совсем та работа, которую он привык выполнять.

– Так что там у нас?

Денни казалось, что даже через бронежилет он спиной чувствовал грубую поверхность стены. Над его головой брызнуло штукатуркой от прилетевшей случайной пули. Он покосился на прислонившегося рядом Стража. Чужой взгляд на мгновение расфокусировался.

– Внутри осталось трое. Вооружены. Обсуждают пути отхода. В соседнем здании… на подземной парковке… у них пикап.

– Ловушка? – Денни быстро проверил обойму в своем пистолете и перевел взгляд на Стива.

– Вряд ли. Они не знают, что мы из спецотдела. Стража точно не ждут.

– Хорошо. Передать координаты Чину? Или пусть Коно их снимет из винтовки?

– Брать будем здесь, пусть она страхует входы и выходы сверху с соседнего здания.

– Ладно, малыш, как скажешь, – Денни обернулся к Вестон, замершей от них в нескольких шагах и тоже готовой действовать по первой же команде. – Лори, оставайся здесь. Я в обход. Стив, ты готов?

– Стоять.

Они с Лори застыли на своих местах, боясь шелохнуться, словно их придавило толщей воды, стоило МакГарретту немного опустить свой щит на них.

– Стив? – неуверенно позвала девушка, Денни лишь скрипнул зубами. Они теряли драгоценные секунды, и он не знал, что стало причиной столь быстрой смены чужого настроения. Не смог бы определить даже при большом желании без прикосновения. Но, похоже, Лори так же безуспешно пыталась это понять.

– Новые данные? Что изменилось? – Денни высунулся из укрытия и мельком огляделся. За прошедшие десятки секунд ничего не поменялось, поэтому у него осталось только одно разумное объяснение – МакГарретт снова «включил» своего неандертальца-Стража. Это уже случалось пару раз, но обычно касалось того, кто сядет за руль. Или кто будет говорить с задержанными. Или почему на пицце должны быть ананасы. Или как можно было не любить плавать. Или песок. И очень редко по работе.

Стив мотнул головой, но твердо ответил:

– Вы оба останетесь здесь и будете ждать подкрепления. Внутри не безопасно.

Да, он был прав, что не означало, что Денни, молча, со всем согласится.

– Что? Конечно, там не безопасно! И я и есть твое подкрепление! – возмутился он, взмахивая рукой, в которой не было пистолета.

– Ты останешься здесь, и это не обсуждается, – Стив упрямо поджал губы, что было верным признаком, что теперь ничто его не переубедит.

Денни мог ослушаться прямого приказа, но не был уверен, что это того стоило. Особенно не в присутствии Проводника Вестон. Что-то ему подсказывало, что лучше ему не совершать глупостей при ней, не тогда, когда за ее спиной неизменно маячила Гильдия.

– Сука! Ну, ты и сука, Стив! – выругался Денни и еле подавил желание постучаться затылком об стену.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

– Мы работаем вместе чуть больше трех недель, а ты меня уже бесишь. Как такое могло случиться, а? Как я вообще согласился с тобой работать?

Демонстративно последовав за Стивом в его офис и так же демонстративно мягко прикрыв за ними дверь, Денни, наконец, дал волю накопившемуся за этот долгий день раздражению. Словно нырнул в самую глубину, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие и приготовившись к чувству смыкающейся над головой толщи воды.

Им в очередной раз повезло, и все закончилось быстро и без происшествий. МакГарретт в очередной же раз оправдал звание крутого «морского котика» и Стража, единолично обезвредив троих вооруженных преступников, за которыми они гонялись последние два дня. Если бы у него была уверенность, что и дальше им будет также везти, он бы и слова не сказал. Но таких гарантий у него не было, и у него точно не было в планах потерять еще одного напарника, когда в его силах было это предотвратить.

– Один раз я уже допустил оплошность, из-за которой тебя ранили. Больше это не повторится, – МакГарретт, стратегически оставив между ними стол, стал внимательно следить за его перемещениями, что Денни машинально отметил, но не придал особого значения.

– Ты себя слышишь? Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем говоришь? – Денни в бешенстве уже даже не пытался контролировать свои руки. Или тон. – Я. Выполняю. Свою. Работу.

– Ты…

– Очень аккуратно подбирай сейчас слова, что собираешься мне сказать, – скрипнув зубами, заранее предупредил он. – Иначе я не отвечаю за последствия.

– Тогда я промолчу, – пожал плечами Стив.

– Да пошел ты! – Денни пулей вылетел из офиса, не обращая внимания на озадаченные взгляды остальных. Еще немного и он бы не сдержался, и вряд ли бы у него было много шансов против тренированного элитного бойца с явным преимуществом в виде генов Стража. Но как же он его бесил! До зубовного скрежета, до желания что-нибудь разбить. И ему точно не следовало сейчас находиться рядом с источником его раздражения. Он слишком хорошо себя знал.

Что ему нужно было, так это немного нормальности и чего-нибудь сладкого. И даже не обязательно в этом порядке. Пролистав список последних вызовов до нужного имени, Денни с надеждой вслушался в гудки на том конце, пока ему не ответил знакомый голос, который он сейчас хотел услышать больше всего, конечно, после Грейс.

– Хей, напарник, как на счет перекусить через полчаса? В нашем обычном месте?

Кинув Чину сообщение, что его не будет в офисе в ближайшие два часа, Денни с чистой совестью вырулил на дорогу и выжал педаль газа. Ему даже не пришлось регулировать сиденье или зеркала; о чудо, сегодня ему повезло не быть пересаженным на пассажирское сиденье одним конкретным самоуверенным Стражем.

Утробно рыча и сверкая полированными боками, Камаро влилась в оживленный поток. В независимости от времени суток на Гавайях всегда кипела жизнь; туристы и местные спешили насладиться каждым днем, солнцем и волнами, тропическими фруктами и той экзотикой, которую можно было найти только на этом кусочке суши вдали от материка.

Он немного успокоился, стоило только подумать о горячих блинчиках с черничным сиропом. И самые вкусные делали на удивление в гостинице Хилтон. Он выяснил это совершенно случайно, как-то заглянув для стандартного опроса персонала по одному из самых первых дел, что ему передали как новичку при переводе в убойный отдел. А потом подсадил на десерт и напарника, который никогда не отказывался перекусить чем-то вкусным и вредным, пока не видела жена.

Мека ждал его за их привычным столиком в глубине зала. Удаленность от больших окон и террасы и соседство с кухней практически всегда гарантировало наличие свободных мест и отсутствие лишних глаз, что позволяло в относительной тишине спокойно обсуждать текущие расследования, не боясь ненужной огласки.

Денни приветственно помахал другу зажатой в руке папкой и деловито поинтересовался:

– Уже сделал заказ?

– Конечно, брах. Все как обычно…. Так что случилось?

Этот простой вопрос повлек за собой монолог минут на пять. Денни в деталях, стараясь ничего не упустить, решил описать несколько последних из своих дел и возмутительное поведение Стража.

– … В любом случае, я ему сказал, чтобы он и не думал о том, чтобы кидать подозреваемого в клетку с акулами! Ты видел эти клетки? Ну и что, что в них можно пообщаться с вполне себе дружелюбными и ориентированными на туристов акулами! Я только постфактум об этом узнал! – Денни возмущенно взмахнул рукой. – И что ты думаешь? В следующий раз он привязывает парня к капоту моей машины. Никто не будет привязывать подозреваемых к моему капоту. К своему – да, пожалуйста, сколько угодно. К моему – ни за что!

– Стой. Я правильно тебя понял, если бы это была его машина, то ты в целом не стал бы возражать? – Ханамоа собрал остатками блинчика сироп с тарелки и быстро закинул его в рот.

– Что? Мека! Ты смеешься надо мной?

– Нет, нет, что ты! – замахал тот рукой, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

– И это не считая тех моментов, когда он включает режим неандертальца. И позволь мне, мой друг, поделиться своими страданиями и поведать тебе о том, как Стив…

– Знаешь, все не так уж и плохо. Этот МакГарретт вроде бы неплохой парень, и по-своему заботиться о тебе, – осторожно и поспешно прервал его Мека, как раз в тот момент, когда Денни набирал побольше воздуха в легкие для очередной тирады. Что же, напарник успел хорошо его изучить за время совместной работы.

– И ты туда же, - Денни резко сдулся. – С таким же успехом я мог и вовсе не вставать из-за стола! Просто сидеть и перебирать бумажки, это же так безопасно!

Мека отодвинул опустевшую тарелку от себя и взялся за цветастый коктейль, который заказал к блинчикам. Прикусив губу, он нерешительно спросил:

– Я, конечно, могу быть неправ, поскольку довольно далек от этого всего, но подобное поведение очень характерно для всех Стражей, защищающих своих Проводников. Верно же?

Денни мысленно поморщился. Точно. Он ведь так и не рассказал Меке об истинном положении дел, связанных с его переходом в 5-0. Ему было стыдно, что он был не до конца честен с напарником, поэтому теперь тот был уверен, что Денни жалуется на своего Стража, и он действительно не знал, стоило ли того убеждать в обратном. Да, и как-то вышло само собой, что все вокруг вдруг начали считать так же, даже без особых усилий с их стороны. 

– Мне остается только посочувствовать МакГарретту, хотя он сам тебя выбрал.

– Ты сочувствуешь ему? А как же я? Кто посочувствует мне? – Денни опять возмущенно взмахнул зажатой в руке вилкой и потыкал нанизанным на нее кусочком блина в сторону Меки, прежде чем отправить его в рот.

Мека тепло рассмеялся, делая глоток своего коктейля:

– Знаешь, что? Со всей этой суматохой с 5-0 чувствую себя так, словно дочь замуж выдал, а ведь у меня только сын! Цени, Вильямс, жертвы, что я приношу на алтарь нашей дружбы.

– Да, да, – проворчал Денни. – Но ведь и я не с пустыми руками пришел, – он передал принесенную с собой папку Меке и вернулся к блинчикам. Тот поспешно убрал стакан и придвинул ее к себе.

– Это по делу Доминго?

– Ага. Я пробил пальчики нашего парня по всем имеющимся базам. Интереснейшая личность. Где только не успел засветиться. Но что самое интересное, это не наш человек. По Самерсону пока ничего не могу дать, лаборатория отодвинула мой запрос.

– Хах, уже что-то. Нет, ну надо же! Не думал, что у 5-0 такие возможности. Догадывался, но как-то не задумывался. Ты точно не передумаешь там остаться? – спросил Мека, пролистывая страницы с информацией.

– Вот она, корысть в полный рост… Я, честно, не знаю, – Денни устало потер лицо. С одной стороны, работать в 5-0 было по-настоящему здорово. Интересно, захватывающе. А с другой - одно имя, Стивен Дж. МакГарретт. – Не знаю, хватит ли у меня выдержки и терпения. Каждый день словно…

Неожиданно лицо напарника удивленно вытянулось. Даже еще не обернувшись, Денни уже догадывался, кого увидит. Он предполагал, что у МакГарретт может хватить наглости последовать за ним, но не думал, что настолько. К тому же теперь он ни за что бы не смог перепутать тянущего чувства где-то в солнечном сплетении, мешающего дышать полной грудью, словно он задыхался в воде, стоило Стражу приблизиться к нему ближе, чем на десять шагов.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – так и не обернувшись, спросил Денни.

– Я не могу захотеть перекусить блинчиками?

– Стивен.

– Дениэль, – Страж навис над ним, подавляя и смущая, пока не вспомнил свои манеры и что они все-таки были не одни. – Детектив Ханамоа.

– Страж МакГарретт, – кивнул тот, как ни в чем не бывало.

Денни осталось лишь с недоумением наблюдать, как Стив, позаимствовав с соседнего столика стул, придвинул его к ним и без приглашения подсел. Подозвав официанта, он действительно заказал блинчиков, целых три порции, после чего как ни в чем небывало, повернулся к Денни.

– Пользуешься служебным положением в личных целях, дорогой? – принялся ломать комедию Страж.

– Налаживаю межведомственное сотрудничество, милый, – капая ядом, улыбнулся Денни.

– Я вам точно не мешаю? – Мека откинулся на стуле и явно выглядел заинтересованным, что, впрочем, не помешало ему подгрести принесенную Денни папку поближе к себе и подальше от Стража.

– Точно, – благосклонно покивал головой МакГарретт.

– Думаю, тебе уже пора, – многозначительно заморгал Денни. – Классно посидели, напарник.

– Ага, не забывай о приглашении, – бросил напоследок Мека, стратегически быстро собравшись и покинув их компанию. Проводив бывшего напарника взглядом до выхода и убедившись, что тот благополучно ускользнул с папкой из-под внимательного ока Стража, Денни, наконец, повернулся к МакГарретту. Который все это время смотрел на него с непонятным выражением на лице и даже не выглядел хоть немного смущенным тем, что его за этим занятием поймали. Не иначе бесился, что не только его он называл напарником.

– Как много ты успел услышать? – спросил Денни, с сожалением откладывая вилку; его порция как-то очень незаметно подошла к концу.

– Достаточно. 

– Ладно, проехали. И? – Денни предупреждающе наставил на Стража указательный палец.

– Я был не прав. Прости меня.

– И?

– Я постараюсь исправиться, – наконец, выдавил из себя Страж, морщась.

Ха! Это было неожиданно и приятно. Возможно, для МакГаррета не все было потеряно. Или. Денни подозрительно прищурился. Но даже если Коно и приложила к чужому извинению свою изящную и крепкую руку, у него не было возражений. Не тогда, когда в следующий раз это заставит Стража думать, прежде чем говорить. Возможно.

Рядом неожиданно материализовался официант и поставил перед ними заказ Стива, после чего так же бесшумно растворился. Страж деловито пододвинул одну из порций в его сторону и протянул чистую вилку.

– Что это? – подозрительно спросил Денни.

– Вилка. И блинчики. С черничным сиропом. 

– Стивен.

– Это для тебя. Тебе же нравится черничный сироп?

– …Спасибо. Это часть извинения?

– Эм. Да. Как мои успехи? Будешь еще что-нибудь?

– Ты угощаешь?

– Да, Денни, я угощаю.

– Покажи бумажник, – прищурился Денни, слабо веря в чистосердечные порывы Стража.

– Эй! Я всего один раз его забыл! Сколько ты еще будешь мне это припоминать?


	8. Chapter 8

– Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-куда со мной съездил.

Предложение было, как ни крути, сомнительным, он даже опешил в первый момент, но разумных причин для отказа у него не было. Хотя было не похоже, что намечающая поездка имела отношение к текущему расследованию. Между постоянной занятостью, все прибывающими и прибывающими делами, которые словно только и ждали перевода Денни в 5-0, чтобы хлынуть на них лавиной, у него едва хватало времени для занятий в Гильдии, не говоря уже о себе любимом. По крайней мере, эта поездка обещала хоть как-то отвлечь его, раз начальство в лице МакГарретт решило посвятить этому рабочее время.

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулся Денни, решив, что лучше пусть остальные думают, что у них свидание. Для прикрытия так сказать. Это даже стоило волн не завуалированной злости и жгучей ярко-алой ревности со стороны Лори. Ему оставалось только порадоваться чужой этике, не позволявшей откровенно бить по его щитам, иначе бы Проводник Вестон смогла бы узнать много интересного об их так называемой и несуществующей в реальности пред-Связи со Стражем МакГарретом. И если ее отсутствие пока было ожидаемо, не так уж и много времени они якобы были вместе, то тот факт, что не было даже поверхностной близости, сразу выдавал их с головой. 

К тому же отсутствие прикосновений друг к другу, присущих любой паре в отношениях, говорило само за себя. Да Денни с Мекой обнимался больше, чем прикасался к МакГарретту за все время, что они со Стражем были партнерами. Денни был тактильным человеком, Проводником, и нет, он не избегал совсем уж соприкосновений с одним конкретным Стражем, но каждый раз ловил себя на мысли, что хочет спросить разрешения, чтобы сделать это. Это его настораживало и даже немного злило. Ну, по крайней мере, им не нужно было пока отчитываться перед Гильдией. У них якобы все шло в своем темпе. Очень и очень медленном.

Поплутав по незнакомым улицам и убедившись, что за ними нет хвоста, они обменяли громадину Стива на неприметный минивен с глухо затонированными стеклами.

– Вау, Стивен, я поражен. Твоя паранойя достигла новых невиданных доселе высот. А это о многом говорит, так как мы не так уж и давно знакомы.

– Чтобы ты знал, в любви, на войне и для конспирации все средства хороши, Данно.

Денни недобро глянул на МакГаррета, но предпочел промолчать. Единожды поприсутствовав при его разговоре с Грейс и услышав это прозвище, Страж теперь без зазрения совести по любому поводу звал его Данно. А что делал МакГарретт, тут же повторяла Коно. Он чувствовал, что недолго осталось до того, как к ним присоединятся Чин с Лори. Грейс же от этого почему-то была в полнейшем восторге, когда он рискнул пожаловаться ей на команду.

Конечным пунктом их поездки оказался обычный, ничем не примечательный дом в череде таких же, спрятавшихся в разросшихся джунглях. Правда, он должен был отметить, что и сами дома, и территория вокруг выглядели довольно ухоженными, несмотря на обширные заросли. Те скорее добавляли колорита, чем указывали на заброшенность.

– Куда ты меня завез? Странное какое-то место, – вокруг почти не было людей, что показалось Денни как минимум подозрительным.

– Это частная собственность. Здесь практически никого не бывает, кроме обслуживающего персонала, а дома обычно сдаются под мероприятия типа свадеб или юбилеев. Владелец – старый друг отца, – Стив заглушил мотор и внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, не спеша покидать автомобиль.

– А, ну если ты решил, что это мне хоть что-то объяснило, то ты глубокого, сильно, фундаментально и катастрофически ошибаешься.

– Не переживай, охрана тут тоже на должном уровне, лишней публики не бывает. Сейчас Марк, так зовут владельца, уверен, что мы просто решили устроить себе романтическое свидание.

– Что-то меня это не успокаивает ни разу, – Денни отстегнул ремень безопасности и открыл дверь, выбираясь наружу. – Отличное место, чтобы кого-нибудь убить и прикопать по-тихому. Ты все же решил, что зря со мной связался, и настала пора от меня избавиться?

Он так сказал только, чтобы посмотреть на чужую реакцию - примет ли Страж его шутливый тон или нет. Потому что и сама ситуация, и эта поездка начали его немного напрягать. МакГарретт действительно развел уж слишком подозрительную конспирацию.

– Да, Денни. Проснулся сегодня с утра и осознал, что все, не могу больше терпеть, – Стив тоже выбрался из машины и подошел к Денни. – Тут есть озеро неподалеку.

– И? Ты решил меня в нем притопить?

– Отец, – МакГарретт закатил глаза, – иногда ездил сюда рыбачить, даже домик арендовал. Неофициально, поэтому почти никто об этом не знал. 

Ну, в целом Денни понимал, чем еще уединенное тихое место могло привлечь опытного бывалого копа.

– Эмм…. Значит, семейство Келли-Калакауа ты сюда не привозил, как я понимаю.

Стив мотнул головой:

– Нет. Слишком рискованно. Я бы и тебе это место не показал, не будь уверен, что ты именно тот, кто мне и нужен.

– Ха, вот спасибо за доверие.

Оглядев дом снаружи, Денни не приметил ни камер, ничего-то необычного. Точнее одна камера все же была, как раз, чтобы охватывать дом и территорию перед ним, обычная мера предосторожности против воришек, ничего особенного. Происходящее действительно напоминало свидание двух влюбленных, которые просто решили сменить обстановку. Идеальное прикрытие.

– Ладно, детка, давай, покажи, что за сюрприз ты мне приготовил.

– Тогда следуй за мной, – МакГарретт ему весело подмигнул и многозначительно пошевелил бровями, снова поддерживая игривое настроение, ровно до тех пор, пока они не зашли внутрь, и за ними не закрылась дверь. Встретивший их полумрак разбавлялся лишь слабым светом из-за занавешенных шторами окон, но даже так можно было рассмотреть внутренний интерьер во всех деталях. Просто, лаконично, практично и в разы лучше его съемного жилья. Хотя все было лучше его жилья, иногда ему казалось, что даже местные бомжи жили в более шикарных условиях, чем он, а ведь он за свои еще и платил.

Не дав Стражу сделать и пары шагов, Денни подтянул его за рукав майки поближе к себе. Он всегда старательно избегал контакта с открытыми участками кожи, поэтому никогда бы не осмелился схватить того за руку; они и так постоянно были в личном пространстве друг друга, не хватало еще нарочно читать чужие эмоции через прикосновения.

– Ты уверен, что тут нет жучков или камер? – они стояли так близко, что он мог чувствовать чужое размеренное дыхание на своих волосах.

– Да, но не помешает еще раз проверить, подожди меня на кухне и зажги там свет, я еще на второй загляну.

Кухня оказалась небольшой и довольно уютной, правда, кроме чая и кофе в герметичных банках в шкафах он ничего не нашел, не было даже сахара, поэтому Денни решил не заморачиваться с горячими напитками; в неработающем холодильнике нашлась пара бутылок воды и ладно. Мягкий свет от включенной люстры размывал острые углы мебели и кухонного стола, и без работающих приборов ничто не наполняло окружающую тишину хоть какими-то звуками, поэтому ему на мгновение показалось, что он остался совсем один. И если бы не чужое едва уловимое присутствие на краю сознания, тяжелое и подавляющее – так Денни всегда ощущал Стража МакГарретта – чувство одиночества было бы абсолютным.

– Все чисто, – Стив бесшумно появился в кухонном проеме и прислонился к косяку плечом.

– Хорошо, – Денни с облегчением покивал и по привычке поправил галстук, избавляясь от накативших эмоций. Сейчас было не место и не время размышлять о чем-то, не связанном с тем, ради чего они сюда приехали. – Я все еще жду объяснений.

– Об этом месте сейчас знаем я, Марк и, конечно, мой отец, поэтому, когда Марк позвонил этим утром и сообщил, что ночью было вторжение, я решил съездить и проверить. 

\- И этот твой Марк, конечно, все проверил?

– Да. Думаю, ты догадался, что отец тут кое-что хранил, в основном документы по старым нераскрытым делам. Ничего секретного, но и по голове в департаменте не погладят, если узнают, что есть дубликаты.

– Что тебя насторожило? Что-то пропало?

– Вот именно, что нет. По крайней мере, Марк сказал, что в доме ничего не пропало. Сами архивы я никогда не видел, определить, что чего-то не хватает – не смогу.

– Хорошо, – медленно кивнул Денни. – А я тут причем?

– А ты мой напарник, и я хотел, чтобы ты знал.

– Думаешь, тебе оставили послание?

– Думаю, мне решили напомнить об этом месте.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Подвалом в доме явно давно не пользовались, что было совсем не удивительно при их-то работе. Вдыхая запах пыли, старой бумаги и сырости, Денни невольно вспоминал дедушкин чердак, всегда заполненный разным хламом, в котором было так весело и интересно рыться в поисках сокровищ. Правда, в подвале его стариков никогда не было удачно замаскированной железной двери, которую МакГарретт открыл, введя восьмизначный код. Явно день рождения, вот только не ясно, чей именно.

Стоило Стиву зажечь свет, как перед ними в заставленном какой-то старой мебелью и инструментами помещении неожиданно развернулась картина не только чужого труда и усилий, но и чужих трагедий. Вместо старых журналов, граммофона или бабушкиных платьев Денни окружали расклеенные по стенам фотографии, копии отчетов и карты острова с аккуратными отметками. Он видел десятки дел, десятки имен пропавших или погибших людей, которые так и не дождались торжества справедливости.

– Садись, – Стив подтолкнул в его сторону старый табурет. – У нас есть пара часов, хочу, чтобы ты взглянул на собранные тут документы. Как опытный детектив ты можешь увидеть, то, что не могу я по понятным причинам.

Денни послушно присел на предложенный стул и прилежно взялся за первую коробку.

В систематизации всей имеющейся информации Денни видел не только старую школу, но и опытного копа, который чем-то напомнил ему его собственного наставника. Из аккуратно рассортированных папок становилось ясно, какие именно дела интересовали МакГарретта-старшего – все, что хоть в какой-то степени касалось Проводников. Но что было еще более интересным, так это постоянно встречающееся ему имя.

– Кто такой Шелборн? – Денни отложил читаемую папку в сторону, и устало потер глаза.

– Думаю, информатор отца. Не похоже на его псевдоним.

– О! Не знал, что твой отец был связан с тем скандалом. С Мендолом, – пояснил Денни, листая толстую папку.

Исторически сложилось, что количество Проводников всегда превышало количество Стражей, поэтому именно для Проводников крупные фармацевтические концерны старались больше, чему Денни был несказанно рад. При более чем щедром финансировании со стороны государства и Гильдий, все члены которых регулярно платили взносы, ни один Проводник не рисковал остаться без прописанных медикаментов. Когда же дело касалось Стражей — все обстояло иначе: при таком обширном выборе Проводников вероятность найти нужного была очень высокой, поэтому и не нужно было вмешательства фармацевтики.

Единственными, кого мало устраивало это положение вещей, были военные. И их можно было понять. Редко какой Проводник соглашался менять мирную жизнь на постоянную опасность, риск для здоровья и бесконечные переезды с базы на базу. Как правило, именно Стражам, на чью подготовку тратилось немало времени и ресурсов, приходилось вновь становиться гражданскими, даже если они впоследствии присоединялись к полицейским, спасателям или пожарным.

Денни, конечно же, не знал, какому умнику первому пришла светлая идея разработать и произвести медикаменты именно для Стражей, но именно так впервые общественность услышала о Мендоле. Предполагалось, что он будет использоваться только военными и в строго очерченных рамках. Только позже вылезла неприятная правда о том, что для тестирования нужны были Проводники, причем этот факт тщательно скрывался, что было неудивительно. У ученых никогда бы не набралось нужного количества Стражей в качестве подопытных, а из-за побочного эффекта в виде усиления способностей именно у Проводников, их использование стало более чем закономерным. Чем более эффективным препарат был для Проводников, тем более эффективным становился и для Стражей. Но из-за серьезных рисков для здоровья и жизни желающих попробовать новый препарат не набиралось в нужном количестве.

Гильдия же всегда придерживалась одного мнения – Стражей и так было очень мало, чтобы они и вовсе смогли обходиться без Проводников. При этом Башня Стражей на удивление держала нейтралитет.

Только вот пока выходил странный парадокс – Гильдия разработки не поддерживала, Проводники группы риска пропадали с завидной регулярностью, а действий по этому поводу никаких не предпринималось. И оказывается, МакГарретт-страший был одним из детективов, который помог раскрыть преступную сеть и прекратить опыты на Проводниках.

– А, да. Громкое дело, он тогда еще получил повышение. Но смерть матери перечеркнула всю радость.

Денни резко выпрямился, только сейчас его посетила гениальная по простоте мысль. Она лежала на поверхности, просто он не думал обратить на это внимание.

– Не посчитай мой вопрос бестактным, но я должен спросить. Ты не думаешь, что гибель твоей матери в той автокатастрофе как-то связана с этим делом? – Денни встал и подошел к Стражу.

Стив проследил за его перемещением и пожал плечами:

– Было проведено самое тщательное расследование, и это был все же несчастный случай, я в этом уверен… Я в детстве никогда особо не придавал значения ее работе. Все же она больше помогала отцу, как его Проводник, и в том деле тоже, конечно, участвовала. Иногда по вечерам они обсуждали что-то, спорили, ругались, но мне это было не особо интересно в силу возраста.

Денни помолчал, кивая своим мыслям, и вздрогнул, когда МакГарретт прошелся из угла в угол, словно тигр, запертый в клетке. Что-то не вязалось во всей этой истории, не зря она с самого начала показалась Денни не такой простой, как хотелось бы о ней думать.

– Ты от меня еще что-то скрываешь, – нахмурился Денни, переваривая все сказанное. – Что это?

Стив вздохнул и снова прошелся по комнате, остановившись у одной из досок и невидящим взглядом уставившись на карту, приколотую к ней. Страж, наконец, оторвался от созерцания доски и повернулся к Денни, заглянув ему в глаза и удерживая взгляд:

– Есть еще кое-что что, ты должен знать. Это засекреченная информация, и я очень рискую, делясь ею с тобой, но другого выхода я попросту не вижу. Поэтому, как бы банально это не звучало, но все услышанное здесь тобой не должно пойти дальше этих стен.

– Хорошо. Без проблем, – по спине Денни пробежала дрожь, и ему снова показалось, что на мгновение он оказался под толщей воды.

– На самом деле Мендол давно используется в вооруженных силах, несмотря на побочные эффекты и на неофициальные исследования. Это, конечно же, не афишируют.

Стоило Стражу произнести эти слова, как у Денни тут же в груди шевельнулось холодное подозрение, практически уверенность, которую он тут же и озвучил.

– Ты сам его принимаешь, я прав?

– Да, и давно, – кивнул МакГарретт, не отводя взгляда, будто пытался разгадать мысли Проводника в эти мгновения. – Как и мой отец. Символично, что препарат, с распространением и использованием которого он так упорно боролся, в итоге, помог спасти ему жизнь и рассудок.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

– Если бы не Мендол, я бы сейчас был похож на овощ. Подростком у меня проявилось всего два чувства, слух и зрение, для службы в армии или на флоте это практически идеальный вариант. Но потом, намного позднее, постепенно у меня стали пробуждаться и другие. Все было неплохо, пока справлялись обычные медикаменты. К сожалению, когда ни один Проводник, с кем у меня были сочетания, не подошел, я уже был в печальном положении.

Они выбрались из подвала и теперь сидели на кухне, распивая едкий горячий кофе, умело сваренный МакГарреттом. Пить кофе на ночь глядя, было не самой лучшей идеей, но все шло к тому, что им предстоял долгий разговор, поэтому Денни и не стал сильно возражать, только поворчал для вида.

Он не ожидал от Стража откровенности, и теперь мог, только молча слушать и удивляться про себя.

– Поэтому, когда мне предложили стать участником экспериментальных исследований по рекомендации отца, он, оказывается, до последнего был против, но потом все же сдался, у меня уже почти не оставалось надежды, как и выбора. Наверное, он до конца верил, что найдется подходящий Проводник, но я рад, что так вышло, – МакГарретт перегнулся через небольшой стол, за которым они сидели, и приблизился так близко к лицу Денни, что тому стало некомфортно. 

– Ладно, с этим понятно, – Денни сделал глоток из своей кружки и убрал ее в сторону. 

Если быть до конца честным, то чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Ему с самого начала казалось подозрительным, что Страж возраста и уровня МакГарретта до сих пор был без Проводника и при этом мог спокойно функционировать, даже более того – спокойно пользоваться своими чувствами без страха провалиться в ступор или впасть в кому. Конечно, первое, что приходило на ум – медикаменты, второе – более сильные медикаменты, о чем он теперь даже знал, так сказать, из первых рук. Но официально о таблетках для Стражей ничего не было известно, а слухи на то и были слухами, чтобы то и дело возникать и затухать. 

– Разве в Гильдии не должны знать об этом и не пытаться навязывать Связь? – засомневался Денни.

– Башня настаивает хотя бы на соблюдении формальностей. Проводник Вестон для этого не подходит, а вот ты – идеально. 

– … Кстати, Лори может стать проблемой, если у тебя не будет ее безоговорочной лояльности. Ее можно было бы ожидать, если бы у вас была Связь, но…

Он многозначительно замолчал и поморщился, даже не желая думать о том, как именно они эту самую Связь пытались установить. 

– Теперь, когда у меня есть ты, от нее не сложно избавиться.

Денни удивленно вскинулся, внутри шевельнулось что-то похожее на страх. Чужие слова озадачивали и сбивали с толку. Устав терпеть столь близкое присутствие, он уверенно положил руку на чужое плечо и легонько оттолкнул от себя Стража.

– Не думай, что я не заметил, что тебе в ее присутствии некомфортно, – Стив странно улыбнулся кончиками губ.

– Но дело же не только во мне, – проворчал Денни, поерзав на стуле. Ему действительно было некомфортно с Проводником Вестон. Ее ревность, чувство превосходства и желание влезть в любое его дело не просто раздражали. Зная, что за каждым его действием и словом следит Гильдия, он не мог расслабиться ни на минуту даже в нерабочее время, что уж говорить о работе. – Ее назначение было официальным и прошло и через Гильдию, и через губернатора. Разве ты можешь это обойти?

– Есть способ, – помедлив, ответил Стив.

– И? Мне из тебя информацию теперь клещами тянуть? – уж чего Денни и не любил, так это недоговорок.

– Мне нужно будет твое согласие.

Денни усмехнулся и покачал головой, будто бы не веря в то, что услышал:

– А подробности? Или ты на полном серьезе хочешь, чтобы я дал свое согласие непонятно на что?

– На полном серьезе, – МакГарретт расплылся в широкой ухмылке, от его мрачного настроя не осталось и следа. Денни тут же напрягся, он уже не раз видел подобный хищный оскал на чужом лице, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

– Ты же помнишь, мы договаривались о том, чтобы не убирать Лори из команды?

– Да. Я не собираюсь ее убирать, просто указать, так сказать, на расстановку фигур.

– И что будет, если я не соглашусь?

– Ну, было бы лучше получить твое одобрение, а так придется действовать по обстоятельствам, – Стив одним глотком допил свой уже порядком остывший кофе и встал из-за стола, убирая грязную посуду в раковину и включая воду, чтобы ополоснуть ее.

– Совсем не успокоил, – проворчал Денни, наблюдая за такой хозяйственностью Стража, – все равно же сделаешь по-своему. 

МакГарретт убрал кружки на сушку и обернулся, через плечо кидая лукавый взгляд на Денни:

– Ты уже так хорошо меня знаешь, прям душу греет, детка.


	9. Chapter 9

Денни беспокойно заворочался на неудобной кровати. Влажные простыни неприятно липли к коже, вызывая чувство брезгливости. Вчерашний вечер в старом подвале наедине со Стражем и новой информацией до сих пор не давал ему покоя, лишая сна и душевного равновесия. Он заскрипел зубами и перевернулся на другой бок.

Открытое нараспашку окно не давало никакой пользы, в комнате по-прежнему было душно и влажно. Мысли беспорядочно прыгали с одного на другое, пока не вернулись к его последним занятиям в Гильдии. Он давно привык к перешептыванию за спиной и волне противоречивых эмоций в свою сторону, стараясь просто не обращать на это внимание, хотя из-за профессиональной привычки не мог перестать прислушиваться или анализировать чужое поведение. 

Невольно разделяя людей на жертв, преступников, соучастников, свидетелей и посторонних, Денни и относился к ним соответствующе. В свое время Рейчел, когда они только начали встречаться и узнавать друг друга ближе, страшно бесила эта его привычка, он же уже даже не замечал, как делал это. Позже она привыкла, точнее больше смирилась, но в ссорах никогда не забывала попрекнуть его этим. С Рейчел его мысли плавно снова перетекли на МакГарретта, но не в плане расследования и работы, а в другом, более смущающем ключе, заставляя ворочаться на влажных простынях и вздрагивать от любого шума за окном.

Его расстроили слова Стража о нежелании иметь Проводника, как о сознательном и добровольном выборе. МакГарретт был бы тяжелым Стражем со своим стремлением к тотальному контролю, но какой Страж таковым не был? И ведь у него было немало хороших сторон. Наверное. Денни опять перевернулся.

В итоге, так толком и не поспав, он с усилием заставил себя сползти с кровати и пойти в душ, чтобы потом наскоро позавтракать хлопьями и влезть в брюки и свежую рубашку. Новый рабочий день, как всегда, обещал быть жарким, но он упрямо завязал и привычно поправил галстук.

Ему, наверное, не стоило удивляться, но объятия все равно застали его врасплох. Руки МакГарретта по-хозяйски легли ему на талию, после чего он был бесцеремонно прижат к широкой груди.

– С добрым утром! – интимно прошептал Стив ему на ушко.

– Что ты делаешь? – скинув ступор, наконец, смог выдавить из себя Денни и попробовал освободиться. С таким же успехом он мог вообще ничего не предпринимать, результат был бы тот же.

– Обнимаю тебя, – будто ребенку объяснил очевидное МакГарретт.

Денни в очередной раз скрипнул зубами и несильно стукнул Стража по плечу, в отместку тот еще сильнее прижал его к себе так, что между ними почти не осталось свободного пространства, а ему пришлось задрать голову и уткнуться подбородком куда-то в область ключицы наглого захватчика чужого личного пространства.

– Тсссс, не дерись… – вдруг зашипел МакГарретт, получив особенно сильный тычок под ребра. – Я просто осуществляю свой коварный план по избавлению от внимания Лори, потерпи еще немного.

Денни фыркнул, но все же замер на месте, позволяя чужим рукам в легком поглаживании пройтись по своим спине и бедрам:

– Обязательно его осуществлять именно так, да еще и на крыльце моего дома?

– А ты как думаешь? Хотя мы могли бы сделать это и в офисе перед всеми. Я не буду возражать.

– Стивен, – процедил Денни, вкладывая все свое раздражение в имя Стража.

– Дениэль, – игриво ответил тот, но рук все еще не убрал. И выглядел при этом как-то подозрительно слишком довольным.

Они постояли так еще немного. Из-за разницы в росте Денни пришлось тянуться вверх и даже немного привстать на носочки.

– Пффф…. Уже все?

– Подожди еще немного, – чужой низкий голос показался Денни немного странным. И смущающим.

Он уже и не помнил, когда вот так с кем-то просто обнимался. И чтобы этим кем-то была не Грейс или его младший брат. Наверное, в последний раз это была Рейчел. Если так подумать, многое в последний раз он делал именно с ней, но так и не заменил старые воспоминания новыми. Видимо именно поэтому вместо чувства неловкости сейчас он невольно испытывал благодарность. Ему давно пора было двигаться вперед. Да и новый рабочий день никого не ждал, преступники на славном острове Гавайи даже не думали брать выходные или облегчать им работу.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

– Чего ты добиваешься с Лори? – устало поинтересовался Денни. – Ты хоть догадываешься, как она успела мне надоесть своими бесконечными придирками? И не делай вид, что ты тут не при чем. Да только ленивый не знает в Департаменте Полиции, даже в штабе губернатора, не удивлюсь, если и в Гильдии все давно в курсе, что она в тебя влюблена. Это уже даже не смешно. А мы ведь договаривались, что она останется. Ты же делаешь все, чтобы она сама написала заявление об уходе.

Вот уже несколько дней подряд или МакГарретт заезжал за ним, или Денни забирал того, и они обязательно совершали незамысловатый утренний ритуал объятий. Это утро и так обещало быть насыщенным во всех планах, и пока у него было несколько минут спокойствия, он решил напомнить одному конкретному Стражу сделать уже что-нибудь с его ситуацией.

– Мне и без этого проблем с Гильдией хватает, так что придумай уже что-нибудь.

Достав с полки любимую кружку и налив в нее только что сваренный кофе, Денни сделал несколько небольших глотков, наслаждаясь утренним зарядом кофеина и бодрости. Часто бывая в доме Стража, Денни привык заходить к нему как к себе и даже хозяйничать на кухне. Теперь в чужом шкафу у него была даже своя полка со сменными майкой и шортами, но это все еще не выходило за рамки чего-то большего. Даже у Меки дома были его вещи, как и вещи Грейс. Если бы только ему было так же комфортно и легко со Стражем, как было со своим бывшим напарником, это бы сразу же решило множество его проблем. Но, увы, такими же отношениями, какие у них были с Мекой, со Стивом Денни похвастаться не мог. Даже слепой мог бы увидеть, что то, что происходило между ними, выходило далеко за рамки дружеского общения.

– Я уже придумал и во всю осуществляю. Ты все еще не догадался? – Стив мягко подтянул его к себе за руку и усадил рядом на диван. Денни послушно сел, прижавшись к Стражу. Их практически ежедневный ритуал занимал не более пяти минут, но этого было достаточно, чтобы соблюсти все формальности. Даже такой недолгий контакт значительно помогал Денни настроиться на Стива и, в конечном итоге, путать Лори, которая как Проводник могла при желании достаточно легко различить, в какой степени близости они находились. А желания у нее было хоть отбавляй. И ревности. Денни уже и не рад был, что согласился на непонятный план Стива.

Его порядком утомляло чужое давящее присутствие. И если даже против вторжения в свое личное пространство он, немного привыкнув, уже ничего не имел против, только этим его дискомфорт не заканчивался. Было довольно сложно контролировать постоянное чувство тревоги и беспокойства, что он ощущал каждый раз, когда Страж хоть ненамного опускал свои щиты.

Денни заерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь, и проворчал:

– Нет, поэтому будь так добр, объясни.

– Хочу, чтобы она поскорее осознала, что со мной ей ничего не светит. Рано или поздно ей надоест терять время, и она переключится на кого-нибудь другого, – чужая горячая рука по-хозяйски легла ему на плечи, притягивая ближе.

– Скорее я сойду с ума от вас двоих, чем это случится, – что-что, а закатывать глаза Денни умел профессионально. – И боюсь, она напишет заявление об уходе, и останемся мы без компетентного Проводника в команде. А все по твоей вине.

Страж ухмыльнулся и слегка развернулся, чтобы намеренно прошептать прямо на ухо Денни:

– Ну, и ладно. Гильдия пришлет нового. Или нет, у нас же будешь ты.

– Нет, Стивен! – он даже думать о подобной перспективе не хотел, но МакГарретт на его возмущение только приблизился еще ближе, невольно или специально заключая Денни в объятия. И Денни как можно аккуратнее поставил кружку с недопитым кофе на пол и попытался вырваться из рук этого домашнего «морского котика», временами подрабатывающего осьминогом, но не смог:

– Что ты задумал? Эй, Стив? Стивен!

Его довольно бесцеремонно и ловко опрокинули на диван. Денни даже понять толком ничего не успел, когда его мир в одно мгновение перевернулся, а перед глазами оказался потолок, который секундой позже закрыла чужая широкая ладонь. Страж навис над ним незыблемой глыбой, усиливая чувство тревоги сразу в несколько раз.

Лежать было неудобно и немного неловко. Он не мог видеть лицо Стража, только слышать его дыхание и чувствовать тяжесть горячей руки, которая жгла словно раскаленным железом. Денни постарался не поддаться панике, вспомнив с таким трудом давшееся ему обучение, и сосредоточился – задышал медленнее, пытаясь найти свой ритм и успокоить бешено стучащее сердце, что сбивало все его с таким трудом возведенные барьеры.

Стив ощущался подобно необъятному океану: безбрежным, неумолимым и до ужаса глубоким. И подобно океану Страж мог быть миролюбивым и спокойным со своей оханой, а мог сметать все на своем пути подобно цунами. Денни ощущал себя жалким клочком суши, застрявшим посреди этого необъятного нигде. Точно. Если Страж был океаном, то он был островом посреди всей этой безбрежной толщи воды.

Визуализировав себя и силу Стража, он наконец-то смог обрести что-то вроде равновесия, но все это было слишком зыбко; ему стоило всегда помнить и не забывать, что вода никогда не щадила даже самые казалось бы незыблемые скалы, медленно, но верно подтачивая их и поглощая. Страж МакГарретт мог, как дать ему силу стать этой незыблемой неприступной скалой, так и поглотить в одночасье. А ведь именно ему, Дениэлю Вильямсу, как Проводнику теоретически предстояло быть преградой между этой громадой и всем остальным миром. И он все еще не мог определиться, как себя чувствовал из-за того, что его использовали, как предлог избавиться от нежелательного внимания.

Застонав, Денни прошептал, немного задевая губами широкую ладонь Стива:

– Думаешь то, что ты сейчас делаешь, разумно?

– Ты не согласен? – Страж не торопился отодвигаться или менять положение.

– Не хочу, чтобы команда осталась без компетентного Проводника…. И поэтому…. Знаешь, я как-то не задавался вопросом, но что, если есть возможность начать принимать Мендол, думаешь…

– Нет, – голос Стража был тверд, а ладонь, буквально на миг, сжалась, но Денни все равно успел почувствовать болезненное давление. 

Сказанное его возмутило, поэтому он чуть приподнялся и снял чужую ладонь со своих глаз:

– Нет?

– Мне повторить?

– Подожди, – Денни попытался выпрямиться и отсесть, но ему не дали, снова мягко толкнув на спину. 

Стив над ним поджал губы:

– Просто выкинь это из головы и забудь.

– Что?! Ну, нихрена себе заявления! Ты просто решил за меня и все? – Денни прищурился. Такая реакция была странной даже для МакГарретта, которого он успел узнать за время их плодотворного, хотя и не особо продолжительного партнерства. 

– Побочные эффекты есть всегда. Даже у таблеток, которые ты принимаешь сейчас, они есть, – Стив нехотя отодвинулся, но руки не убрал, все еще нависая над лежащим Денни. – Хватит того, что один из нас уже на нем сидит.


	10. Chapter 10

Из-за загруженности на работе он не смог сдать отчетный экзамен с остальными из своей группы, и ему назначили новое время, которое пришлось уже два раза переносить. В этом деле очень кстати оказалось покровительство губернатора. И теперь, когда с письменной частью, наконец, было покончено, его закономерно ждало практическое задание. Чтобы получить статус Временного Проводника, ему достаточно было получить проходной балл на экзамене, но с его низким уровнем подобное было не так легко осуществить. Денни не волновался так как сейчас, даже когда заканчивал полицейскую академию!

Нервное перевозбуждение плавно перетекало в физическое и наоборот, и так по кругу в течение всех двух часов, что ему пришлось просидеть в коридоре, ожидая, когда про него вспомнят.

Денни впервые был в этой части Центра. Раньше ему никогда не доводилось бывать даже в корпусе для малолетних Проводников, что уж говорить об отделении для маленьких Стражей, и, если бы не часть экзамена, он, наверное, даже не узнал бы, что таковое имелось.

Поразмышляв немного на эту тему, он пришел к выводу, что все было довольно логичным, просто он о подобном никогда не задумывался. Зная лишь общую теорию и имея самые поверхностные знания, теперь, когда он все глубже и глубже погружался в этот мир, практически все узнаваемое им становилось открытием. И тот факт, что самых маленьких и слабых Стражей отдавали в Центр для адаптации и социализации, стал одним из подобных откровений. До этого времени Денни думал, что о них заботилась Башня Стражей, так же как Гильдия заботилась о своих Проводниках, но в действительности, все оказалось несколько иным и сильно отличающимся от того, что он успел себе представить.

Чтобы повысить шанс на выживание среди рано проявляющихся Стражей, методика работы с ними в Гильдии Проводников была придумана и опробована очень давно, хотя об этом не было принято распространяться. Как бы ни менялся мир в последние два десятилетия, архаичность системы было не так-то просто преодолеть. Денни радовало уже то, что он родился в эпоху, когда проявившихся детей не сразу же забирали из семей на воспитание, а взрослым помогали адаптироваться, а не бросали на произвол судьбы как раньше. Правда все, что касалось сочетаний – все также оставалось неизменным, сколько бы времени не проходило и сколько бы поколений Стражей и Проводников не менялось.

В назначенный день сдачи экзамена Денни рано утром приехал в Центр, буквально накануне уговорив Сару отпустить его переночевать домой. Какими бы жалкими не были условия в его съемной квартире, они все же были лучше того, с чем ему приходилось мириться в Центре, хотя, конечно, стандартные меры предосторожности очень помогали. Стены небольшой комнаты, что ему выделили в общем общежитии, и где он коротал свое время в медитации, и которая должна была служить его укрытием, явно не способствовали его отдыху и поддержке щитов. Сара долго упиралась, не желая нарушать устав и правила, но все же договорилась с охраной, обещая встретить его уже в крыле, отведенном для маленьких Стражей.

Миновав пост охраны, он сразу же отправился к одному из дальних зданий на территории Гильдии. По сравнению с уже виденными им, оно не отличалось ни дизайном, ни размерами: несколько этажей с большими окнами, блестящими в лучах восходящего солнца, дорожки, выложенные плиткой и ухоженная территория вокруг. И если не считать ограды и еще одного пункта охраны, то посторонний даже не догадался бы о назначении этого корпуса.

Сара встретила его сразу же у входа, стоило ему только зайти внутрь. Кондиционированный воздух омыл его легкой волной, заставляя поежиться и покачать головой – так недолго было и заболеть, хотя против прохлады он не имел ничего против, особенно учитывая то, что жара на Гавайях стояла круглый год.

– Денни, – девушка приветливо помахала ему, предпочитая в этот раз не касаться его, чтобы не сбить те щиты, что он теоретически должен был возвести вокруг себя за прошедшее с их последней встречи время. – Вы готовы?

– Нет, но это же никого не волнует? – усмехнулся Денни и попытался оправдаться. – Я… Я не знаю, Сара. Возможно. Как получится.

Сара кивнула и терпеливо улыбнулась:

– Я верю в вас. Все будет хорошо.

– Твои слова, да Богу в уши… – проворчал Денни и мельком взглянул на часы. – Мне уже назначили время?

– Да, но все равно придется подождать, – ответила на его вопрос куратор и, не касаясь, провела вдоль его плеча, будто бы поглаживая. – Расслабьтесь, ничего страшного или сложного не будет.

Они прошли, казалось, сквозь все здание, петляя по коридорам, пока не остановились у широкой плотно закрытой двери, за которой оказался еще один коридор, такой же безликий, как и другие, что они уже миновали. Очевидно, что ему предстояло в скором времени войти в одну из трех дверей, что он мог видеть. Сара, убедившись, что он никуда уже не денется, еще раз пожелала ему удачи и вошла в крайнюю справа дверь. Если бы он сдавал экзамен со своей группой, то сейчас ему бы компанию составил хоть кто-то, а так он присел на жесткую неудобную скамью и в гордом одиночестве приготовился ждать.

Денни честно постарался настроиться на нужный лад, но у него снова, как и множество раз до этого, ничего не выходило. Мысли крутились вокруг экзамена, Грейси, работы, невыносимой гавайской жары и ожидаемо – Стража МакГарретта. Невольно он вспомнил их недавние объятия с утра пораньше и то, как стала на все это реагировать Проводник Вестон. Не то чтобы Денни позволял Стиву делать что-то выходящее за рамки приличия в офисе, но и особо не пресекал, когда тот, не стесняясь, говорил ему комплименты в своей невозможной манере или мимолетно касался. Все же Вестон ему не нравилась, раздражая своей навязчивостью. Как подобное поведение терпел Стив, Денни не понимал, хотя не удивительно, что Страж воспользовался первой же подвернувшейся возможностью в его лице, чтобы охладить чужой пыл.

Так. Стоп.

Ему стоило думать об экзамене, а не беспокоиться о Страже или Проводнике, которая делала его жизнь только сложнее. Глубоко вздохнув, Денни попробовал упорядочить мысли и сосредоточиться на своем внутреннем центре равновесия, как его и учили. Точнее пытались научить, и успех этого обучения по-прежнему оставлял желать лучшего, как бы он ни старался.

Самым мучительным, конечно же, было ожидание, наполненное нервами и неизвестностью. Даже перспектива разбора завала бумажной работы, что скопилась на его рабочем столе, сейчас привлекала его куда больше, чем сидение в пустом стерильном коридоре. Когда ему надоело просто сидеть, он начал прохаживаться, размышляя, не было ли это ожидание одной из форм проверки, изощренной и весьма эффективной, особенно для таких Проводников как он, у которых с терпением было так себе. Неожиданно открывшаяся дверь была подобна спасению – Денни не был уверен, что смог бы вытерпеть еще хоть немного.

Ему было крайне необходимо сдать этот экзамен, не столько для себя, сколько для команды и для одного конкретного Стража, который даже сейчас занимал большую часть его мыслей. Его искренне удивляло, как человек, о существовании которого он узнал не так уж и давно, сумел настолько прочно и неумолимо войти не только в его жизнь, но и в его мысли. Для него это было поистине большой редкостью, практически исключением из правил. Даже Рейчел, которая в итоге стала его женой и матерью его ребенка, пришлось потратить немало времени и усилий, чтобы отвоевать место в его сердце, в отличие от Стража МакГарретта.

За дверью его ждала небольшая приемная и еще две безликие двери. Спасибо Саре, Денни примерно знал, чего ему стоило ожидать, поэтому его не удивил ни приглушенный свет, ни мягкая отделка стен и пола, ни отсутствие каких-либо запахов или шума, хотя где-то тут за закрытыми дверями теоретически и находились дети.

Из-за стойки к нему шагнула миловидная медсестра и выдала униформу и кеды, показав, где он может принять душ и переодеться. Для маленьких Стражей любая мелочь могла стать серьезным раздражителем и угрозой, поэтому его совсем не удивили подобные предосторожности.

Закончив с подготовкой, Денни вернулся в приемную, где его уже ждало большее количество народу, и знакомое лицо среди них обнадеживало как никогда. Сара украдкой ему ободряюще подмигнула и показала большой палец.

Он сталкивался с самыми разными Проводниками в своей жизни, и за последние полгода закономерно больше, чем когда-либо, но Проводника, который сейчас стоял перед ним, ему еще ни разу не доводилось встречать. На фоне глубоко пожилого низенького гавайца даже Денни с его небольшим ростом казался себе высоким, что с ним случалось крайне редко, поэтому подобные случаи он мог пересчитать по пальцам. И белый браслет на сухонькой руке не вызывал обычных чувств, что он испытывал при виде Проводников наивысшей категории. Это тоже для Денни было в новинку.

– Так-так, Проводник Вильямс, – констатировал старичок, поправляя на переносице очки и цепким взглядом окидывая Денни. – Это ваш первый раз?

– Да, сэр, – уважительно обращение вырвалось само собой. – По назначению Советника Гильдии.

– Хм… Хорошо, – старичок повернулся к Саре, маячившей за его спиной, и подозвал ее скупым жестом. – Табель.

Денни невольно поморщился; табель его успеваемости был, откровенно говоря, довольно слабоватым, и ему не хотелось предвзятого отношения к себе еще и из-за этого. Одной зеленой категории было более чем достаточно.

– Можете обращаться ко мне мастер Суон.

– Да, мастер Суон.

Его снова окинули цепким живым взглядом.

– Сегодня мы навестим Ману, – это явно было обращено не только к нему, так как медсестра и Сара тут же начали суетиться, подготавливая документы.

Ману? Что еще за Ману? Тысячи мыслей тут же всколыхнули с таким трудом обретенное спокойствие Денни. Он ощутил, как от волнения начали потеть ладони и как заныли виски.

– Успокойтесь, Проводник Вильямс, Ману не страшный зверь, а тот, кто поможет вам сдать этот экзамен. Временно вы станете для него Проводником. Не удивляйтесь, – улыбнулся старичок, когда глаза Денни расширились при виде мальчика лет шести, в палату к которому его проводили.

– Ману один из подопечных Башни Стражей, который попал к нам по направлению. Он с удовольствием в этом году помогает нам во время экзаменов и отлично справляется. А теперь, – Проводник-экзаменатор подозвал Денни и указал ему на мальчика, лежащего на кровати, – приступим. Опишите этого Стража, Проводник, – мастер Суон сел на стул возле рабочего стола ребенка, заваленного книгами и рисунками, отложил свой планшет с пометками в сторону и явно приготовился к неспешной беседе, пока Денни остался стоять напротив занятой кровати.

Денни повел затекшими от напряжения плечами и огляделся. Палата была просторной и светлой, и лишь отдаленно напоминала больничную, хотя и от комнаты обычного мальчишки тоже сильно отличалась. От его опытного взгляда детектива не укрылась ни одна даже самая незначительная деталь. Возможно, было не совсем правильным рассматривать комнату ребенка, как место преступления, но ему нужно было рассчитывать на любое преимущество, что он мог использовать.

– Сейчас Ману Страж желтой категории с развитым слухом и осязанием.

В комнате повисла тишина, и Денни был уверен, что с ним подобное уже происходило в другом месте, в другое время и с другими участниками, хотя сути происходящего это не меняло. Точно такое же напряженное молчание повисло при его коротком ликбезе и первом общении с отрядом 5-0, когда МакГарретт беззастенчиво притащил его, как теперь сильно подозревал Денни, знакомиться с командой.

– … Очень интересно. Почему вы так решили, Проводник Вильямс?

– Постараюсь объяснить покороче... Мне об этом рассказала комната и сам Ману. Тут светло, и есть несколько источников освещения, а значит, Ману не боится ярких цветов или бликов, значит, чувствительность зрения исключаем. Его вещи, одежда, игрушки и школьные принадлежности указывают на то, что первым у него проявилось осязание, и он уже привык жить с этим. Предполагаю, это случилось лет в пять.

Денни еще раз огляделся, подтверждая сам для себя свои же выводы.

– Второе чувство для желтой категории только-только проявилось, иначе его бы оставили в Башне, а не отправили в Гильдию Проводников. Я так понимаю, Ману пока с трудом получается справляться с чувствительным слухом, верно?

Денни невольно улыбнулся, мысленно радуясь, что ему достался Страж с улучшенным слухом, а не зрением. Можно было сказать, что хоть в этом ему повезло. Он прикрыл глаза и мысленно представил свои щиты – прочную оболочку, опутывающую его и защищающую от внешнего мира. Теперь же эта оболочка расширилась, временно принимая в себя маленького Стража.

Несколько минут он стоял неподвижно, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Старичок-экзаменатор что-то записал, но вмешиваться не стал.

– Почему вы так решили?

– Мы все это время разговаривали довольно тихо, и почти не издавали никаких шорохов или звуков, но Ману все равно морщился и хмурился, потирая уши.

– Вы все верно сказали, Проводник Вильямс. Готовы продолжить? – уточнил он у Денни.

– Да, – подтвердил тот с облегчением и замер, готовясь выполнять указания Старшего Проводника.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Перед ним на мягкой кровати лежал неподвижный Ману. Мальчик нечасто глубоко дышал, словно только что заснул.

– Проводник Вильямс, перед вами Страж без браслета, впавший в легкий ступор. Что бы вы стали делать, если бы не знали его категорию?

– Первое – это визуальный осмотр, нет ли каких повреждений опасных для здоровья и жизни, – Денни уверенным жестом, как делал уже не раз за свою карьеру полицейского, нащупал пульс. - Нужно выяснить, не нарушены ли рефлексы и есть ли хоть какой-то отклик., даже если это страж с развитым осязанием.

– Второе – визуальный осмотр места происшествия и по возможности выявление факторов, приведших к ступору. Если подобное сделать невозможно, то нужно действовать по обстоятельствам.

– Хорошо. Вы уже знаете, какой категории Ману, и что он с трудом справляется с сильным шумом или громкими звуками. Перед вами случай впадения в легкий ступор, грозящий провалом в кому. Ваши действия?

В теории Денни знал, что ему следовало сделать, и так как его больше не просили объяснять или комментировать его действия, он даже не стал тратить на это время. И самым первым, что он должен был сделать, так это проверить, действительно ли маленький Страж находился в ступоре. И для этого ему нужно было, наконец-то, применить свой слабенький дар, чего он успешно все это время, отведенное ему для экзамена, избегал.

Опустив свои щиты, он теперь мог чувствовать не только находящихся вместе с ним в комнате Проводника, но и маленького Стража. Контраст в его восприятии этого мальчика в сравнении со Стражем МакГарреттом был настолько разительным, что Денни поначалу растерялся. Не было невыносимо гнетущего чувства безысходности, или чувства опасности, что его вот-вот раздавит под толщей чужих эмоций, которые он неизменно испытывал, общаясь с напарником, теперь он лишь отчетливо считывал чужое волнение и легкое любопытство.

Ступор действительно был. Неглубокое выпадение, из которого можно было вывести довольно просто, зная, что делать.

– Страж, слушай мой голос. Сейчас просто слушай мой голос, – Денни наклонился очень близко к уху ребенка, но так чтобы держать в поле зрения лицо и ловить движения глаз под закрытыми веками. Как Временных Проводников их учили самым эффективным и быстрым способам вывода из ступора, одним из которых при работе с тактильными Стражами и Стражами с развитым слухом было сочетание прикосновений и собственного голоса или сердцебиения Проводника.

И сейчас его сердце билось так, что могло бы оглушить даже глухого, поэтому ему оставалось только использовать свой голос. Денни положил на ладонь чужую маленькую руку и пальцем начал отбивать медленный ритм. Говорить он умел, много, громко и долго, и сейчас ему было необходимо проявить это умение во всей своей красе.

– Страж. Страж, Страж, Страж, – меняя модуляцию голоса, Денни окончательно опустил свои щиты, чтобы возвести новые, но только уже для Стража, ограждая того от какого-либо внешнего воздействия становясь на время его ушами и его Проводником.

Чувство единения было поверхностным и очень слабым, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы помочь маленькому Стражу успокоиться, собраться с мыслями и отрегулировать степень его восприятия внешнего шума. Жаль только, что на взрослого это могло и не подействовать. Или если бы ступор вдруг оказался более глубоким, Денни так же мог и провалиться. Сейчас открывшиеся глаза и осмысленный взгляд были более чем красноречивым доказательством, что он справился. Все его действия заняли по его внутренним ощущениям не более семи минут, что он считал вполне приемлемым результатом. И теперь они с ребенком с интересом изучали друг друга.

– Привет, парень, – протянул руку ладонью вверх Денни, ожидая, когда мальчик примет ее, если примет вообще. – Меня зовут Денни, спасибо за помощь.

– Привет Денни, – важно кивнул Ману, но вместо того, чтобы взяться за руку просто помахал ему в ответ, еще раз подтверждая, что он был тактильным Стражем.

– Потерпи еще немного, я уберу щит, – Денни сосредоточился, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и шумно выдохнув через рот. Убирать щиты для него было намного проще, чем возводить их, но сейчас речь шла не только о нем. Он не хотел даже случайно навредить, освобождая маленького Стража. Он мысленно потянулся к своему барьеру, который тонким куполом накрывал их обоих во время экзамена и приказал тому выпустить Стража. Мыльный пузырь, который Денни представлял себе во время медитаций, шелохнулся и уменьшился в размерах, будто втягиваясь внутрь. Ману на кровати несмело улыбнулся, ощутив облегчение, что испытал Денни, когда все прошло успешно.

Мастер Суон снова сделал небольшую пометку в своем падде и кивнул, обращаясь к Стражу:

– Спасибо, Ману. Мы оставим тебя, отдыхай. Ты отлично справился. Проводник Вильямс, следуйте за мной.

Денни ничего не оставалось, как выйти из комнаты Стража вслед за экзаменатором. На прощанье он обернулся, окидывая взглядом комнату, и подмигнул Ману, который с интересом провожал их взглядом.

Ему дали время переодеться, и он воспользовался этой короткой передышкой, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Все же из него вышел никудышный Проводник, о чем он и сам знал еще с момента своего проявления. Мастер Суон замер возле двери и повернулся к нему, словно прочитал все его невеселые мысли. И Денни бы этому даже не удивился. На секунду ему показалось, что тот оценивающе его рассматривает, будто бы прикидывая что-то в уме, но потом все исчезло – перед ним снова был его экзаменатор.

Денни почтительно молчал и нервничал, не зная, чего ожидать от Старшего Проводника. Гильдия часто любила преподносить ему неожиданные сюрпризы, поэтому он невольно ожидал, что и этот раз будет таким же. Порой Денни до дрожи ненавидел свой реализм, который Рейчел именовала никак иначе как пессимизмом.

– Проводник Вильямс, вы очень слабы, – сразу же припечатал мастер Суон. – Сейчас вы не смогли бы помочь взрослому Стражу с двумя и более развитыми чувствами, а если бы и смогли установить временную связь, то это могло бы печально закончиться как для Стража, так и для вас. Мой вердикт – вы не сдали, – он говорил сухо и отрывисто. Очки на его переносице ярко поблескивали в свете люминесцентных ламп коридора.

Денни невольно утер покрывшийся испариной лоб ладонью: он был уверен, что справился и все сделал правильно, поэтому чужие слова были подобны ушату холодной воды. Хотя, наверное, все же чего-то такого он подсознательно и ждал.

– Вы больше полагаетесь на визуальное восприятие и ваш опыт как детектива, чем на способности Проводника, – тем временем продолжил экзаменатор. – Это, строго говоря, не возбраняется, но и не приветствуется, так как вероятность совершить ошибку возрастает в разы. Но, думаю, вы и сами прекрасно знаете свои сильные и слабые стороны.

Денни гневно поджал губы, но все-таки спросил:

– Каковы будут ваши рекомендации, мастер Суон?

– Советую вам больше практиковаться в медитации. И пока забыть об удостоверении Временного Проводника. Мне очень жаль, Проводник Вильямс, – покивал экзаменатор. Падд в его руках мелодично тренькнул, и он быстро его разблокировал. Прочитав входящее сообщение, он ловко набрал ответ, а затем снова вернулся к разговору. – Прошу прощения, важное сообщение.

Денни сидел напротив и не знал, что и думать. Голова сделалась совсем пустой. С одной стороны, он испытывал предательское облегчение – ему официально по-прежнему было запрещено работать со Стражами любых категорий. А с другой стороны – испытывал разочарование и жгучий стыд, что не справился, подвел не только МакГарретта, но и остальных.

– Не буду вас больше задерживать, Проводник Вильямс. Вы свободны.

За дверью его ждала Сара, и сразу же все поняла, стоило ей увидеть его лицо.

– Ох, Денни, мне очень жаль, – девушка, теперь не опасаясь за его щиты, несильно обняла его, балансируя его эмоции и забирая частично на себя, что, впрочем, имело больше противоположный эффект, если она хотела его все же успокоить, а не накрутить еще сильнее. Если Денни и был удивлен этим жестом, то вида не подал. Он в принципе удивился, что смог почувствовать ее ментальное ненавязчивое вмешательство. – Всегда можно попробовать еще раз.

– Да, но у меня нет времени пробовать еще раз, – он рухнул на подвернувшийся стул, упорно борясь с чувством, что наступал как минимум конец света. И что-то ему подсказывало, что эти эмоции были не совсем его.

Сара села рядом, он даже не заметил, как рядом появился второй стул, словно потерял несколько минут своего времени. Его опять же ненавязчиво взяли за руку и начали успокаивающими, практически медитативными движениями гладить.

– … И перейти на более сильные препараты. При вашей работе, я наслышана про отряд 5-0, вы сами рано или поздно придете к тому, что вам надо будет повысить уровень, если хотите и дальше работать там, – кажется, он упустил часть разговора, словно в вату окунулся.

– Повысить уровень? – Денни невольно удивленно сглотнул. Ему пока с трудом верилось в происходящее, но он, кажется, уже знал, к чему шел разговор, что было для него полной неожиданностью, а еще наводило на определенные выводы. О четко отработанной схеме, что, конечно же, не должно было его удивлять, но удивляло.

– Да. Мастер Суон очень строг. Мастер Мараун, мой куратор, намного более мягкий и понимающий, и я могу попросить его помочь и с экзаменом, и с остальным, – девушка выглядела переживающей и сочувствующей, ей просто было невозможно не поверить, и тем более отказать.

– Хорошо. Конечно, Сара! – Денни воодушевился, но тут же сник. – Я не могу дать согласие на подлог.

– Что вы, Денни! Все официально, нужно только ваше письменное согласие. И мы всегда предупреждаем о рисках и побочных эффектах.

Теперь осталось только выяснить, что это была за птица такая этот Мастер Мараун.

– Как я могу встретиться с вашим куратором, Сара?

– Подождите немного, я все организую.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Сидя в прохладном пустом коридоре с множеством дверей и который мало чем отличался от больничного, Денни сделал для себя однозначный и неоспоримый вывод – как бы ему было некомфортно работать в одной команде с Проводником Лори Вестон, та была талантливой и компетентной. А он даже при всем его огромном желании никогда не смог бы заменить ее и тем более занять ее место. И значит, ему предстояло просто смириться с ее присутствием в его жизни и тем, что для нее он всегда будет причиной ревности и недовольства.

Или же можно было пойти против желаний Стража МакГарретта, вообще пойти на риск, не согласовывая со Стивом свои дальнейшие действия, встретиться с этим Мастером Маруном и выслушать его предложение. То, что это предложение будет состоять в том, чтобы перейти на новые таблетки, которые, как он сильно подозревал, были ему более чем хорошо известны, Денни почти не сомневался. 

Для него на самом деле выбор был довольно очевидным, невзирая на побочные эффекты и возможные последствия в виде недовольства Стража. По крайней мере, он должен был попробовать, чтобы в дальнейшем не сожалеть об упущенной возможности или о том, что он не сделал все, что было в его силах. Тем более возможность подвернулась так удачно, словно только его и ждала. Наверняка, на нечто подобное МакГарретт и рассчитывал с самого начала, беря его в команду, даже если теперь он решил дать задний ход. 

Наконец, решившись, Денни негромко постучался в дверь с аккуратной табличкой «Проводник Тиши Мараун, заведующий Центра Проводников, заместитель Главы Гильдии». А он и не догадывался, насколько важный человек уделил его скромной персоне немного своего времени и личного участия.

– Войдите, – раздалось с той стороны, и Денни смело открыл дверь, входя.

Кабинет заместителя Главы Гильдии можно было охарактеризовать как самый обычный. Практически все стены были увешаны рамками с фотографиями различных людей, а стена напротив окна была отведена под стеллажи с книгами. У стены рядом с дверью стоял небольшой диванчик, накрытый цветастым покрывалом, но основную часть комнаты занимал широкий массивный стол. Мастер Мараун за ним казался совсем маленьким, утопая в кресле.

– Здравствуйте, Проводник Вильямс, – мастер Мараун сухо улыбнулся ему, прижимая руки к впалой груди. Он был похож на старую больную птицу, доживающую свой век в зоопарке. Денни мог только догадываться, насколько тот был силен ментально, что, впрочем, не умаляло его сравнения с представителем пернатых. – Сара мне о вас рассказывала, и у меня было время ознакомиться с вашим личным делом. Мне жаль, что Мастер Суон был столь строг с вами. Думаю, это было простое недопонимание и попросту недоразумение.

Денни печально повздыхал, всем своим видом демонстрируя печаль, разочарование и желание это недоразумение исправить. Что даже не было далеко от правды, так что любое сканирование могло это подтвердить.

– Если согласитесь на прием более сильных медикаментов, я дам вам допуск и ограничусь лишь пометкой в вашем личном деле. Сможете взять рецепт и начать новый курс таблеток, которые будете получать лично от меня. Курировать вас, конечно же, тоже буду я, поэтому дальше нас троих это не распространится. Что скажите, Проводник Вильямс?

Такое щедрое предложение было в равной степени заманчивым и подозрительным. Хмыкнув, Денни уточнил:

– У меня есть время подумать?

На его вопрос Мастер Мараун отрицательно покачал головой:

– К сожалению, нет. Вам придется решаться прямо здесь и сейчас. Но даже если ответите согласием, вы должны понимать, что, хотя вы и сразу получите удостоверение, работать Временным Проводником не сможете, пока таблетки не дадут должного эффекта, и вы не научитесь справляться с возросшими возможностями. Поэтому я оформлю вам постоянный пропуск в этот корпус, будете проходить практику под моим личным надзором. О формальностях не беспокойтесь.

– Я понял... – кивнул Денни, – Мастер Мараун, выбора у меня особо нет, но я не могу слепо подписаться на то, чего не знаю, вы же понимаете? – Денни решил быть по возможности прямолинейным, желая избежать каких-либо недоговорок. Если уж он намеревался заключать договор с дьяволом, то хотел бы знать если уж не обо всех, то о большинстве подводных камней. Так же поступил любой человек на его месте, не только Проводник, а от него как от детектива это тем более должны были ждать.

– Понимаю. Все будет оформлено официально, не беспокойтесь, - Старший Проводник и по совместительству заместитель Главы Гильдии удовлетворенно кивнул, будто бы Денни невольно оправдал его ожидания и улыбнулся.

– Зачем вам это?

На него очень внимательно посмотрели. Так что ему даже стало немного стыдно за свой вопрос, но не настолько, чтобы дать задний ход.

– Скажем так, мне будет приятно знать, что в случае необходимости я всегда смогу обратиться за помощью к знаменитому отряду 5-0.

Значит, его хотели купить за ответную услугу, что было даже более продуманным, нежели просить с него деньги, решил Денни. Да, и денег с него можно было поиметь всего ничего: информация и о разводе, и о переезде, и о финансовом положении были в его личном деле. А вот иметь под рукой своего человека в спецотряде – самое то. Да и вообще, поймать его на крючок не только обязательств, но и лжи, было очень продуманно.

– Тогда я согласен. Что я должен подписать?


	11. Chapter 11

Удостоверение Временного Проводника ожидаемо не вызвало у него бурного восторга. Денни был свято уверен, что будет рад, но чем больше думал над тем, на что ему пришлось согласиться, тем меньше у него оставалось уверенности, что он принял верное решение. Теперь прямоугольный кусок пластика служил лишь очередным доказательством только его некомпетентности. Это раздражало, злило и сильно разочаровывало. 

Еще его пугала возможная реакция Стива. Страж мог быть поистине страшным в гневе, и Денни не привлекала перспектива разозлить того, хотя этого все равно было не избежать – рано или поздно тот обо всем догадается или по побочным эффектам и его состоянию, или по его способностям как Проводника. Одним словом, в будущем их обоих ждал малоприятный разговор.

Вместе с новеньким, только что сделанным удостоверением ему на руки был выдан внушительного размера бумажный пакет, содержащий очень подробную инструкцию приема новых таблеток и стандарт с этими самыми таблетками. Внутри еще лежала пачка документов и форм, которые он должен был подписать и заполнить, не покидая стен Гильдии, чем он незамедлительно и занялся, внимательно читая каждую бумажку, что подписывал. Работа с отчетами, а также утомительный бракоразводный процесс научили его помимо всего прочего одному важному моменту – всегда читать, что он подписывал.

Денни повертел в руке практически безликую упаковку и вздохнул. Нигде в бумагах он так и не встретил упоминание названия препарата, что рисовал ему радужные перспективы в виде усилившихся способностей, возможности удачно сочетаться с сильным Стражем и тому подобное. Про возможные риски был не в пример более скромный документ – всего два листка. После внимательного изучения перечня побочных эффектов Денни стало немного неуютно. Он уже сменил одни таблетки на другие, и процесс этот дался ему непросто, а ведь он только-только отвык от Псинидона, который принимал несколько лет, а теперь опять новая химия. Даже не верилось, что он сам, добровольно, согласился снова пойти на подобные жертвы, не иначе как сказывалось общение с одним конкретным безбашенным Стражем, который, казалось, проник во все сферы жизни Денни и, судя по всему, был этому только рад.

Он постарался отрешиться от посторонних мыслей и сосредоточиться на главном, а именно на документах. Не хватало ему влезть в еще большие неприятности, чем в те, в которых он уже оказался.

– Денни, вы закончили? – знакомый голос отвлек его от заполнения очередной анкеты, в которой он уже в тысячный раз заносил данные о своем весе, росте или категории, словно одной бумажки для этого не хватило бы.

– Почти.

Несколько часов сидения в полупустом кабинете, затерянном где-то в хитросплетениях стерильных коридоров, конечно же, не могли положительным образом сказаться на его и без того мрачном настроении. Будь на месте заглянувшей к нему Сары кто-то другой, то этому человеку точно бы не поздоровилось, а так появление девушки дало ему повод отодвинуть в сторону все бумажки и сладко потянуться, разминая затекшее тело.

Он еще не до конца понял, была ли она невольной соучастницей или все же играла активную роль в чужой схеме. Пока Денни склонялся к последнему. И хотя ему нравилась Сара, теперь он сильно подозревал, что та не просто так оставалась в Центре, беря курировать таких же слабых в своих способностях Проводников, как и он.

– Вы, наверное, проголодались? – чужое внимание и ненавязчивая забота льстили ему, в очередной раз, напоминая, какой приятной девушкой была его наставница. И что возможно, это было всего лишь прикрытием, хотя никто не запрещал Саре действительно просто быть приятным человеком.

Легкий синий сарафан и белый пиджак сменили стандартную униформу. После экзамена она, как и он, уже успела переодеться в гражданскую одежду и стала выглядеть еще более мило, чем раньше. Денни невольно оценил ее фигуру, но тут же смутился – во-первых, она была младше него и была его наставником. А, во-вторых, у него уже якобы были отношения. Со Стивом. О чем он предпочитал пока даже не думать.

– А?.. Да, – только сейчас он почувствовал, что действительно проголодался.

Сара улыбнулась и заправила прядь волос за ухо:

– Тогда поскорее заканчивайте со всей этой бумажной волокитой, и я покажу вам, где тут столовая.

Денни мысленно застонал, не было похоже, что с ним неосознанно флиртовали, это бы не имело никакого смысла. Было бы логичнее предположить, что от него что-то хотели, вот только чего именно, для него оставалось загадкой:

– С радостью.

Столовая располагалась в одном из ближайших от корпуса Стражей зданий и соединялась с ним длинным навесным мостом, прикрытым покатой крышей. Денни с любопытством сначала разглядывал конструкцию моста, выполненную из тонких ажурных креплений, а затем и пейзаж, открывающийся с него: если остановиться на середине, то открывался чудесный вид на ухоженный кампус, а вдалеке даже виднелась полоска океана.

– Красиво, правда? – Сара остановилась рядом с застывшим Денни и, перегнувшись через перила, вытянула руки в сторону поблескивающей среди деревьев воды. Девушка зажмурилась от редких солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь густую растительность, и падающих ей на лицо, чем невольно привлекала его внимание и к густым длинным ресницам, и к чувственным губам.

Денни, завороженный, согласно кивнул:

– Тут очень спокойно, – он действительно не чувствовал чужих эмоций, кроме стоящей рядом с ним девушки; поднять обратно щит после общения с маленьким Стражем у него так толком и не вышло.

Сара кивнула и объяснила:

– Это место полюбилось многим тем, что оно экранировано.

– Ясно, – как бы здесь не было хорошо и спокойно, желудок Денни принялся жалобно урчать, напоминая о себе. – Идем? А то мне кажется, что я сейчас свалюсь от голода.

Сара звонко рассмеялась и поманила его за собой, попутно рассказывая о своих первых впечатлениях, что на нее произвело посещение именно этой столовой.

– Раньше все здесь было намного проще, но сейчас, – она провела электронным ключом по замку и открыла дверь, которой заканчивался подвесной мост, – Гильдия усилила охрану.

– Зачем? – Денни было сильно любопытно, особенно в свете имеющейся у него информации, да и так, подобное поведение Гильдии заставляло задуматься.

Сара пожала плечами, уходя от ответа. Похоже, она уже была не рада, что затронула эту тему.

– Так, а вот здесь столовая, – она спустилась по лестнице вниз и толкнула первую дверь слева, показывая Денни просторное помещение, заставленное длинными столами, за которыми могло разместиться сразу по шесть и даже при желании по восемь человек. Точнее детей, потому что высотой они больше подходили именно детям, чем взрослым. Представив, как бы комично смотрелся за одним из таких столов МакГарретт со своими бесконечными ногами, Денни не смог скрыть улыбку. Фыркнув в кулак, он как можно более невозмутимо последовал за Сарой к раздаче. Это очень все походило на его школьную столовую, в которой Денни хотя и редко обедал, предпочитая стряпню мамы, но все же не забывал заглядывать время от времени за чем-нибудь вредным. Даже запах тут витал такой же, невольно заставляя ностальгировать.

Не считая их самих, в зале было всего несколько детей и пара взрослых, поэтому появление нового лица вызвало явный интерес, который Денни сразу же почувствовал, даже не опуская щиты. Будь ты Проводником или Стражем, социум всегда оставался социумом.

Дородная женщина, стоявшая на раздаче, тепло ему улыбнулась, когда он встал в очередь за Сарой со своим подносом.

– Извините, еда может показаться вам несколько пресной. Тут для всех Стражей одно меню, – Сара, казалось, была немного смущена небольшим выбором предложенных блюд.

– Ничего страшного. Бесплатная еда она и есть бесплатная еда.

Рассматривая подносы с гарнирами, Денни снова вспомнил МакГарретта. Тот ел абсолютно все – будь то сухой неаппетитный паек, или хорошо прожаренный стейк. Фрукты, сладкое и любой алкоголь так же никогда не обделялись вниманием Стража, а значит, одно чувство он правильно исключил из списка, оставив четыре возможных - слух, зрение, осязание и обоняние.

Еда напомнила, что вечером его, скорее всего, ждали посиделки с командой, ему надо было проставиться и обмыть новое удостоверение. И он даже не сомневался, что Коно уже успела все организовать и обо всем договориться, наверняка даже Меку в это втянула. И если бы он не сдал, они бы просто запили его провал. 

– Какие у вас планы на вечер, Денни? – ненавязчиво поинтересовалась девушка. Тут и детективом не надо было быть, чтобы понять, куда та клонила.

– Ну, у меня, как-никак, появился отличный повод выпить с командой. И все благодаря вам, Сара, – Денни вполне оправданно сделал ей комплимент. – И поэтому если вы сами не заняты этим вечером, то я был бы счастлив, представить моим коллегам человека, который способствовал моему успеху.

Девушка встрепенулась:

– Вы такой милый, Денни, как я могу отказаться?

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Получив обратно свой бумажник и телефон, он первым делом стал отвечать на все полученные сообщения и пропущенные звонки. Конечно же, пока он был занят, отряд 5-0 не терял времени даром. У них было пять активных дел в разработке и три висяка, что, впрочем, не мешало им этим вечером как следует отметить его новый статус.

Первым в списке с самым большим числом сообщений и звонков был, конечно же, Стив, его первого Денни и набрал. Страж ответил уже после двух гудков, словно только и ждал этого.

– Привет, мне уже доложили, что ты успешно сдал, – голос МакГарретта показался ему очень довольным, и Денни стало в очередной раз стыдно за свой провал и невольный обман. – Коно обо всем уже позаботилась, так что от тебя требуется только присутствие и кошелек.

– Да, да. Я поеду к себе, хочу немного передохнуть, да и переодеться не помешало бы. Я нужен тебе? – Денни шел по длинному безликому коридору, по которому ходил в последние месяцы слишком часто, и постепенно ощущал, как легче ему становится дышать, зная, что он вот-вот покинет это место.

– Ты всегда мне нужен.

Слова Стража заставили его сердце невольно замереть, Денни чуть не сбился с шага:

– …Я имел в виду на работе. Справитесь пока без меня?

– Даже не знаю, – растягивая слова, ответил чертов-морской-котик-МакГарретт, и Денни готов был биться об заклад, что тот в данный момент широко ухмылялся. – А кто будет наставлять нас на путь истинный? Или зачитывать права задержанным?

– А я-то наивный, думал, что вы хотя бы несколько часов без меня обойдетесь, – фыркнул Денни, проходя охрану на входе и выходя на улицу.

Стив на том конце провода на мгновение отвлекся, переговариваясь с Чином, но потом ответил:

– Увы, без тебя как без рук. Но думаю, все же пару часов мы как-нибудь справимся, так что увидимся вечером. Адрес, куда подъехать, скинет Коно.

На улице стояла привычная жара, Денни был сыт, а настроение, хоть и изрядно подпорченное мастером Суоном, кажется, стало приходить в норму, поэтому он не мог удержаться и не подразнить МакГарретта, которому явно было уж как-то слишком весело:

– Хорошо. До вечера. И Стив?

– Да?

Немного затянув паузу, Денни выдохнул:

– Я буду не один.

Секунда молчания, а затем началось:

– Что? Денни, что это значит?!

Денни поспешно отключился и поставил телефон на вибрацию. Теперь он мог со спокойной совестью ехать домой, зная, что вернется не в пустую квартиру. Услышав чужой голос после не самого приятного дня, он отчаянно захотел увидеть Стража прямо сейчас, а не вечером. И самым лучшим способом поскорее это осуществить было спровоцировать того.

Все еще посмеиваясь, довольный своей проделкой он сел за руль и сразу же опустил все окна. Его Камаро невыносимо нагрелась за целый день на солнце, не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то другого: на парковке возле Центра с его первого посещения так и не прибавилось растительности, под которой можно было бы укрыть машину от палящих лучей.

Он плавно вырулил на дорогу и понесся из центра острова, где располагалась Гильдия, к своему дому. И в этот раз он был, как никогда, рад видеть золотистые пляжи и океан, что тянулись вдоль дороги, то появляясь, то скрываясь за домами, пока он мчался по трассе.

Чужое знакомое присутствие он почувствовал даже раньше, чем увидел черную громадину МакГарретта, припаркованную возле его комплекса. Страж стоял, прислонившись к полированному боку, и его недовольство сквозило и в скрещенных ногах, и в сложенных на груди руках, даже в сурово поджатых губах. Режим Стража-неандертальца был успешно активирован.

Денни счастливо улыбнулся и припарковался рядом.

– Что ты имел в виду?

– И тебе привет. Так неожиданно видеть тебя здесь. Не смог потерпеть до вечера, так соскучился?

Он играл с огнем, а точнее с ужасающей толщей воды, и прекрасно знал об этом. Поэтому совсем не удивился, когда его бесцеремонно сгребли в охапку и притянули к широкой груди, заключив в объятия, словно в тиски.

– Ты ревнуешь?

– Есть немного, – легко согласился Стив, положил ему подбородок на макушку и вдруг выдал. – У тебя идеальный рост для меня.

Денни довольно прищурился. Его рост его самого тоже абсолютно устраивал, но все равно было приятно, когда и другие осознавали преимущества, что тот давал.

– Так кто это?

– Не скажу.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Знойный день, что Денни так удачно пересидел в стенах Центра, плавно перетек в теплый вечер, который обещал закончиться не менее приятной ночью в компании его друзей и коллег.

Как и сказал Стив, Коно скинула адрес места, где они собирались праздновать, Денни на телефон, после чего тот переслал его Саре. МакГарретт уехал обратно на работу уже как полчаса назад, но Денни все еще не мог успокоиться, со шкодливой улыбкой вспоминая, как нервничал Страж, не зная, кого приведет Денни с собой. Он предпринял несколько попыток выведать имя, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение – когда надо и не надо Денни мог быть до ужаса упрямым. Стив в итоге ни с чем забрался в свой монструозный пикап и уехал, пообещав, что вечером припомнит Денни его выходку.

В глубине души Денни был рад такому вниманию, ведь все это могло в мгновение измениться, когда должна была всплыть правда об его экзамене и договоренности с мастером Марауном. Сначала ему самому нужно было во всем разобраться, поэтому он решил отвлекать Стива столько, сколько получится.

Заведение, что забронировала Коно, оказалось передвижным фуд-траком с огромным логотипом креветки с человеческой головой. Денни хотел уже было возмутиться, но передумал, когда увидел облагороженную территорию перед ним, украшенную гирляндами и растяжками с поздравительными надписями. Что сказать, он был до глубины души тронут вниманием новых коллег.

Первым его заметила Коно и тут же кинулась к нему, заключая в объятия:

– Денни, поздравляю тебя! – она отстранилась, уступая место кузену, который пожал ему руку. – Расскажешь, как это было?

В глазах Коно горел исследовательский интерес, но Денни не мог его удовлетворить – мало того, что Гильдия не очень хорошо относилась к тому, когда информацию о ее внутренних делах распространяли, так его еще и кучу бумаг заставили подписать о неразглашении.

– Прости, малышка, но эта информация засекречена, – он сделал комично большие глаза и продолжил. – Боюсь, если я скажу что-то еще помимо того, что сдал, меня заберут от вас далеко и надолго.

Чин рассмеялся его шутке и хлопнул по плечу:

– Не может быть все так плохо, ты прикалываешься!

– Проводник Вильямс прав насчет этого, здравствуйте, – Сара появилась как никогда вовремя, переводя внимания на себя. – Меня зовут Сара, я была наставником Денни, пока он проходил обучение у нас в Центре.

Ее даже представлять не пришлось, она сама активно влилась в коллектив, привлекая внимание мужчин.

– Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, – ответила Коно. – Я Коно, а это мой кузен Чин.

– Много о вас слышала, – улыбнулась Сара, подходя ближе к Денни и замирая возле его плеча.

– Надеюсь, что только хорошее, – Чин был сама любезность, но Денни чувствовал в нем некоторую настороженность к гостье. – Что ж, пойду, угощусь новым блюдом Камеконы. Сестренка, тебе что-нибудь взять?

Коно отрицательно помотала головой и доверительно шепнула Денни:

– Меня бы прокляли и отлучили от семьи, если бы я устроила этот праздник в другом месте, так что не обессудь, брах. Но в свою защиту хочу сказать, что Камекона чудесно готовит. Я уверена, что тебе понравятся его креветки под чесночным соусом.

– Спасибо, что позаботилась обо всем, – улыбнулся ей Денни. – Кстати, о морских жителях, где МакГарретт? Днем у меня сложилось впечатление, что он рвался сюда больше, чем я.

Коно пожала плечами и скорчила гримасу:

– Днем он куда-то стартанул как сумасшедший, после твоего звонка, а когда вернулся, был очень недоволен. Лори разговаривала с ним о чем-то, но потом… Они вроде бы уехали вместе. Может, скоро будут?

Внутри Денни неприятно заворочалось чувство очень похожее на ревность, но он лишь вздохнул и покачал головой:

– Ну и ладно, нам больше достанется, правда, девочки?

Девочки рассмеялись, увлекаемые им к фургончику, за прилавком которого расположился огромный мужчина, обряженный в поистине безразмерную желтую футболку с точно таким же логотипом, как и на машине.

В принципе вечер проходил отлично. Через полчаса разговоров, перемежающихся поеданием различных креветочных закусок, и представления Сары Меке, приехал МакГарретт. И ожидаемо не один. Лори Вестон с уверенным видом сидела на пассажирском сиденье пикапа Стража, и Денни даже со своего места ощущал, насколько она была этим фактом довольна.

Когда Денни сварливо поинтересовался, где носило неугомонного МакГаррета, тот лишь загадочно улыбнулся и вытащил из одного из многочисленных карманов своих штанов совсем небольшой подарочный пакет. В таких обычно дарили сувениры и небольшие безделушки.

– Что это? – с подозрением уточнил Денни.

– Данно, поздравляю тебя, – проговорил он. – В свое время ты получил свой браслет, и хоть он зеленый и от Гильдии, зато этот будет лично от меня, – с этими словами он протянул подарок Денни, который стоял пораженный той искренностью, с которой говорил Стив.

Вытряхнув на ладонь содержимое, Денни с удивлением увидел, что это действительно был браслет. Полоски синей и голубой тонкой кожи переплетались в замысловатом узоре и на удивление хорошо смотрелись на его загорелом запястье, когда он без промедления примерил подарок, позволив страшно довольному собой МакГарретту завязать его.

Ему даже не нужно было опускать щиты, чтобы почувствовать волны ревности, зависти и любопытства, что обрушились на него подобно водопаду, стоило только МакГарретту открыть рот. Денни обернулся, чтобы увидеть Сару, которая с неприкрытой жадностью рассматривала Стража. Так что ему не составило труда вычислить причину чужого желания составить ему компанию. И теперь от нее шла точно такая же волна эмоций, как и от Проводника Вестон – ревность вперемешку с разочарованием и недоумением. И большая часть этих эмоций была направлена именно на него.

Как бы ни было ему досадно, но почему-то подобная реакция его совсем не удивила. Он до последнего надеялся, что этого не произойдет, но реальность в очередной раз вернула его с небес на землю. Чертов МакГарретт. Чертова Лори и чертов Денни, который снова облажался, не приложив к этому даже усилий.

Как можно более искренне поблагодарив Стража за подарок, Денни снова пригласил всех к столу, в надежде запить и заесть горький осадок эмоций своей бывшей наставницы, которая, похоже, даже и не заметила, что не только Денни уловил ее чувства. Проводник Вестон, не скрываясь, недовольно щурилась, провожая взглядом спину Сары, которую Мека сопроводил к столу.

Если Страж и заметил что-то неладное, то виду не подал, и не было похоже, что он был впечатлен новым Проводником красной категории, когда Денни представил ему Сару как свою наставницу. Если честно, у него аж от сердца отлегло.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извиняюсь, что задержалась с выкладкой! Лето, реал, все дела)

– Данно! – Грейс выбежала из здания, в котором располагалась детская теннисная школа, и побежала к Камаро.

– Только попробуй сказать что-то не то моей дочери, – прошипел Денни улыбающемуся во все тридцать два зуба МакГарретту и вышел из машины. – Обезьянка!

Поймав в объятия тут же повисшую на нем Грейси, Денни крепко прижал ее к себе, наслаждаясь чужой беззаботной радостью, окрашенной в золотистый цвет. Ради таких моментов он готов был стойко терпеть и головные боли, и бессонницу.

Он пока не понял, имели ли какой-то эффект новые таблетки; кроме участившегося головокружения и постоянной бессонницы, от которой он чем только не спасался, Денни вообще не заметил никаких улучшений. Хотя, когда дело касалось одного конкретного Стража, то изменения все же были, и Денни не был уверен, что ему стоило этому радоваться. Теперь он стал ощущать и считывать Стража гораздо лучше, чем прежде. И хоть это всегда длилось всего какие-то мгновения и обычно случалось непредсказуемо, он каждый раз пугался. Пугался чужой силы и чужой неумолимости. Осознание того, что если бы не таблетки, на которых давно и прочно сидел Страж, и которые теперь так крепко держали чужие способности в узде, то они бы даже приблизиться друг к другу не смогли бы, расстраивало. И подобные мысли посещали его уже не раз и не два.

С мастером Марауном он пока не связывался, но послушно по вечерам заносил все свои ощущения и наблюдения в специальный дневник, и пока там значились лишь малоприятные эпитеты. И Денни не был уверен, что будет переписывать отчеты заново и в более приемлемых выражениях.

Этот рабочий день был вполне обычным. Команда работала в штатном режиме, авралов не было. До обеда случилась небольшая перестрелка возле банка, но все быстро разрешилось, стоило только 5-0 помаячить своими значками на месте преступления. С Проводником Вестон Денни не пересекался уже пару дней – она взяла небольшой отгул по личным делам сразу же после памятной вечеринки, поэтому настроение у него было прекрасным.

Они со Стивом как раз ехали с вызова обратно на базу, когда Денни позвонила Рейчел, прося забрать Грейс с тренировки. Денни даже возмущаться не стал, что она не предупредила заранее, он и так в последнее время был слишком занят, поэтому даже обрадовался столь неожиданной просьбе.

Взглянув на Стива, который вполне себе спокойно сидел на пассажирском сиденье и пребывал в каком-то одному ему понятном приподнятом настроении, Денни прикинул, как ему стоило поступить. Сегодня он честно отвоевал право вести свою собственную машину. И даже ни разу не смухлевал, пока они играли в камень-ножницы-бумагу, решая, кто из них сегодня будет за рулем. Это заметно приободрило его, к тому же пора было уже познакомить «своего» Стража с дочкой. Ведь если эти якобы отношения затянутся, будет весьма проблематично потом объяснить, почему такая огромная часть его жизни, как Грейс, никогда не пересекалась со Стивом.

– О чем я сейчас думаю? – Грейс прижалась щекой к груди Денни и зажмурила глаза, отчего на лбу у нее собрались смешные морщинки.

Денни сделал сосредоточенное лицо и важно выдал:

– О том, что ты очень счастлива. Я угадал?

Грейс счастливо рассмеялась и закивала.

– А еще, что ты хочешь встать на доску, – продолжил Денни и пригладил русые волосы дочки, которые растрепались после тренировки и бега. В этом не было ничего сложного, Грейс упрашивала их с Рейчел об этом при любом удобном случае, ему даже гадать не надо было.

– Правильно! Мой Данно умеет читать мысли! – ожидаемо детскому восторгу Грейс не было предела.

Денни пытался несколько раз объяснить ей то, что значило для их семьи и для него быть Проводником. Она была смышленым ребенком, но с детской непосредственностью все равно упорно считала, что он умел читать мысли. Это было не так уж далеко от истины; чтение эмоций и настроения существенно помогало понять ход чужих мыслей, поэтому он, в конце концов, сдался и согласился с своей так называемой сверхспособностью. Насколько он помнил, в следующем году у нее должны были начаться открытые уроки с приглашенными Проводниками и Стражами, на которых ей, как и остальным детям, профессионально и подробно должны были рассказать об этом еще малознакомом им социуме. Так что пока он не налегал на теорию.

С его слабо выраженным геном Денни не думал, что у Грейс когда-нибудь проявятся какие-либо способности. У Рейчел в семье вообще почти не встречались Проводники, и тем более Стражи, а значит и по ее линии Грейси не могла получить себе активный ген. И в целом подобная ситуация всех устраивала, поэтому, к сожалению, в свое время на суде об опеке он и не смог апеллировать к этому аспекту.

МакГарретт уже выбрался из машины и теперь стоял, прислонившись к капоту. Он с любопытством наблюдал за их маленьким семейным представлением и, не скрываясь, широко улыбался. Денни бросил на него еще один предупреждающий и красноречивый взгляд.

– Грейс, я хочу познакомить тебя со Стивом. Помнишь, я тебе о нем рассказывал?

– Это твой напарник и Страж. Здравствуйте! – Грейс протянула свою маленькую ладошку МакГарретту, которую тот пожал с большим энтузиазмом.

– Привет, Грейс! Я – Стив. Рад, что, наконец, мы встретились. Данно постоянно говорит о тебе.

Грейс улыбнулась, показывая маленькие белые зубки:

– Он и о вас много говорит.

Стив перевел красноречивый взгляд на Денни:

– Правда? Неужели… – в его тоне было столько много обещания поговорить об этом позже и поподробнее, что Денни уже заранее негодовал и немножко предвкушал.

– Да-да, плачемся в жилетку по-родственному, – закатил глаза он, подталкивая Грейс к машине. – Давай, обезьянка, залазь скорее, не стой на солнцепеке.

Он быстро открыл дверцу со стороны пассажира, отодвинул сиденье и помог дочке забраться внутрь.

– Не забудь пристегнуться, – напомнил он и добавил, когда Грейс щелкнула замком, – вот умница!

– Данно, а мы поедим мороженого? – Грейс просяще уставилась на отца, пока тот садился на место водителя.

– Мама не разрешает тебе есть его после тренировки, так что нет. Не хочу потом слушать ее упреки, - ответил Денни, дожидаясь, когда Стив займет место пассажира.

Грейс надула губки и сложила руки на груди:

– Но Данно!

– Да, Данно, почему бы нам не съесть мороженого? У нас как раз скоро начнется обед, – поддержал идею Грейс Стив, подмигнув ей в зеркало заднего вида.

– Я тебе это припомню, МакГарретт, – прошипел Денни и повернулся к дочери. – Только сегодня, и маме ни слова, это понятно, маленькая леди?

– Понятно, Данно! – улыбнулась Грейс и дала пять Стиву, который счастливо рассмеялся.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Время, проведенное с Грейс, как обычно, пролетело незаметно. Казалось, вот только что Денни забрал ее, как уже звонила Рейчел и спрашивала, не похитил ли Денни дочь, и не летят ли они уже рейсом до Джерси. Денни умело отшутился, что его родители не пережили бы тогда такого сюрприза, поэтому он не стал бы так рисковать, и жестом показал Стиву помочь Грейс с умыванием лица. Что удивительно, Страж с энтузиазмом воспринял его просьбу и повел ее за собой к воде, чтобы ополоснуть руки и лицо липкое от растаявшего мороженого.

– Данно, это была мама? – Грейс довольная вернулась к Дэнни и присела на лавочку.

– Ага, говорит, что тебе уже пора, – он со вздохом обнял дочку за плечи и прижал к себе. Несколько минут они так сидели, обнявшись, а потом Грейс зафыркала и выбралась:

– Было здорово, что ты заехал за мной, – она обернулась к Стиву, который уже успел стянуть свою синюю майку и заткнуть за пояс штанов. – И я рада, что познакомилась с ним, – гораздо тише добавила она. – Он клевый.

Денни закатил глаза и фыркнул:

– Это тебе только так кажется, обезьянка.

Грейс пожала плечами и пошла в сторону машины:

– Зато у него красивые рисунки на руках. У Стэна таких нет. Да и вообще… — она прикусила губу, пытаясь подобрать более убедительный аргумент, и выдала. – Он подарил тебе красивый браслет!

– Не продолжай, а то он услышит и лопнет от гордости, а нам еще работать! – рассмеялся Денни, уверенный, что Страж слышал каждое слово из их секретного разговора между отцом и дочерью, даром, что остался сидеть возле воды, откинувшись на локти и подставив лицо лучам солнца.

Что касалось браслета, Денни и правда был рад подарку. Сначала, когда он его увидел, хотел даже разозлиться, потому что таким явным знаком внимания Страж всем четко дал понять не только, что Денни занят, но и самому Денни, что решил поменять правила игры. Хотя теперь это было уже не так и важно. Если раньше они могли лавировать среди всех подводных камней, огибая особо крупные нестыковки, то теперь все было довольно четко и ясно: Денни был Проводником Стива, а Стив – его Стражем. По крайней мере, для остальных, но Денни официально все еще не давал своего согласия. И это учитывая, что у них и отношений-то, по сути, никаких и не было. 

Тогда было не время и не место закатывать сцену и начинать выяснять отношения, поэтому он сдержался. Только не в присутствии двух явно враждебно настроенных Проводников, одну из которых он, кажется, умудрился, сам того не желая, настроить против себя. 

Сдав Грейс с рук на руки Рейчел, Денни поехал к себе домой. Стив, задумавшись, сидел рядом и молчал. Его молчание не напрягало, поэтому Денни спокойно вел машину, мурлыкая под нос детский мотивчик колыбельной, что напевал Грейси, когда она была маленькой.

– Да ты полон талантов, – не удержался МакГарретт от замечания, пока они подъезжали к дому, в котором снимал квартиру Денни. – Что еще ты от меня скрываешь?

На что Денни лишь встряхнулся и ответил:

– Не понимаю, о чем ты. Петь колыбельные – это базовый навык любого родителя, – он заглушил мотор и выбрался на улицу.

Машина Стива была припаркована на соседнем парковочном месте. Утром, когда МакГарретт за ним заехал, они решили оставить ее здесь. Точнее так решил Стив, не иначе как рассчитывая пересесть за руль его малышки, но в это утро удача была на стороне Денни.

– Я все же отнесу это к таланту, – ответил Стив, провожая Денни до двери и подбирая за него почту. – Смотри, тебе письмо из Гильдии пришло.

Денни невольно вздрогнул, догадываясь, какого рода корреспонденция могла ему прийти. Быстро отобрав у МакГарретта письмо, он внимательно присмотрелся к конверту: стандартного размера, белый, с вкраплением орнамента, соответствующего Гильдии Проводников. Так он и знал. Это рано или поздно должно было случиться, и вот этот день настал. Он разорвал конверт и вытащил тонкий листок, на котором было указано время и место слушания по его делу в дисциплинарной комиссии.

– Денни? Что это такое? – голос Стива не дрогнул, но Денни ощущал, как тот напрягся, почувствовав волну паники от Проводника.

– Меня вызывают на комиссию. В Гильдии все-таки решили разобрать мое дело, – посеревшими губами ответил Денни, сминая уведомление в руке.

Стив помолчал, но потом кивнул:

– Когда это будет? – он ловко вытащил смятую бумагу из пальцев Денни и быстро пробежался по тексту глазами. – Во вторник? Хорошо. Ничего не бойся, мы с этим разберемся.

Он тогда даже не придал особого значения чужим словам, посчитав их обычным утешением и способом немного его приободрить. Хотя, зная Стража, ему не стоило так беспечно к этому относиться.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

– Это что такая шутка? Что ты здесь делаешь? – возмущенно прошипел Денни. Только этого ему не хватало для полного счастья. То есть МакГарретта собственной персоной, который выглядел весьма внушительно при полном параде и с орденами. И в галстуке, и в идеально сидящей форме. Денни невольно сглотнул, засмотревшись и на какое-то мгновение забыв, зачем он, собственно, стоял перед внушительной деревянной дверью, ожидая, когда его пригласят на слушание. Он вообще не понимал, как того, свободного Стража, пустили на территорию Центра. Ах да, точно, он все время забывал. Это теперь был вроде как его Страж, что все могло бы объяснять. Хотя, нет. Это все еще не объясняло чужого присутствия, когда он так явно дал понять, чтобы тот не вмешивался.

– В том, что ты здесь, есть и моя вина. Не мог же я оставить все как есть. И я имею полное право здесь находиться.

Это было… Мило. Понятие «мило» и МакГарретт с трудом уживались у Денни в голове, но все же он должен был признать, что чужое благородное поведение было ему только на руку. За несколько прошедших дней его жизнь из и без того суматошной превратилась в законченный бедлам. И хотя он активно настаивал на том, чтобы Страж не вмешивался, в тайне до последнего надеялся, что тот его не послушает. И не был разочарован.

Конечно же, его драка с МакГарреттом в самом начале их странного знакомства не прошла для него бесследно. И теперь, со всеми накопленными жалобами, ему назначали время слушания в дисциплинарной комиссии. Денни и не подозревал, что в их первую встречу миссис Поултоп отнюдь не шутила, предупреждая, что ему не понравятся последствия. Мало того, что его отстранили от работы, так еще по прибытии в Центр конфисковали все, что при нем было: документы, значок, табельное оружие, деньги, ключи от Камаро и даже от съемной квартиры.

Большая теплая ладонь, опустившаяся ему на шею, немного пугала, озадачивала и одновременно приносила облегчение. Невольно поддавшись порыву, он на мгновение ослабил контроль и прижался к этой руке, принимая предлагаемую поддержку. Хотя бы ненадолго, но он хотел почувствовать себя защищенным.

За солидными дверями, которые, наконец-то, распахнулись перед ними, скрывалось просторное светлое помещение с высокой трибуной и мрачными членами комиссии. Денни сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от чувства, что он присутствует на очередном бракоразводном процессе с Рейчел. Ему любезно предложили сесть на одинокий неудобный стул прямо перед трибуной, пока папка с его делом переходила из рук в руки. МакГарретт же поспешил стратегически затеряться среди секретарей где-то позади.

У него было предостаточно времени, чтобы рассмотреть людей, что должны были судить правомерность его действий и поведения. Денни вздохнул: три женщины и один мужчина. Все, конечно же, с белыми браслетами. Ну, хотя бы советника Поулотоп тут не было, иначе был бы налицо конфликт интересов, так как ее все же можно было, хоть и с натяжкой, считать его основным куратором. А так можно было притвориться, что хотя бы она была на его стороне.

– Проводник Вильямс, вам предъявляется серьезное обвинение в неуравновешенном поведении и поведении, бросающем тень на всех Проводников. Так как вопрос о базовом обучении или физиологической реакции на принимаемые таблетки не стоит, у вас только положительные рекомендации с прежнего места работы и прежнего куратора, напрашивается очевидный вывод, – первой слово взяла высокая худая женщина с короткой стрижкой и выразительными карими глазами. – Вы не смогли самостоятельно справиться со стрессом, вызванным переездом.

– Повторное тестирование подтвердило вашу зеленую категорию. Смена медикаментов выявила положительную динамику в изменении уровня восприятия.

Денни застыл на стуле и слушал, как чуть ли не всю его жизнь после переезда на этот чертов остров разбирали по полочкам. Он заготовил оправдательную речь и даже отрепетировал ее перед зеркалом в своей маленькой ванной со скудным освещением, но все шло к тому, что слово ему никто и не собирался предоставлять. Кроме односложных ответов от него, похоже, ничего больше и не хотели.

Члены комиссии стали по очереди высказывать свое бесценное мнение, удивляя и раздражая его в равной степени. Теперь, имея более чем один пример для сравнения, он знал, что невежество и отсутствие такта, было, оказывается, довольно распространено среди Проводников белой категории. Ему оставалось только радоваться, что он никогда не был в их самодовольных рядах, и даже при помощи таблеток от мастера Марауна никогда к ним не смог бы присоединиться.

– Вы слишком своевольны и беспечны, Проводник Вильямс. И вам повезло, что нашелся Страж, который, даже не смотря на эти ваши недостатки, решился на Связь, которая, кстати, все еще не установлена. В ином случае вам грозила бы изоляция от общества.

Денни похолодел. Кажется, МакГарретт знал что-то, чего не знал он, или о чем даже не догадывался. Он обернулся, найдя глазами Стража, попробовал поймать его взгляд. С тем же успехом он мог смотреть на стену – тот выглядел устрашающе с окаменевшим лицом и сжатыми в линию губами.

– Вот что выходит, когда они проявляются так поздно, – заметила другой Проводник, даже не стараясь понизить голос.

Что? Нет, серьезно, что? Во что превратилась его жизнь?

– Слово предоставляется Стражу Проводника Вильямса – коммандеру Стивену МакГарретту.

Денни попробовал расслабить окаменевшие плечи, но вышло так себе. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что все это происходило именно с ним. Он даже не знал, когда МакГарретт успел заполнить нужную форму и зарегистрировать ее в Гильдии. Явно где-то между сбрасыванием подозреваемых в клетки с акулами и обязательным ритуалом снимания с себя маек при первой же возможности.

Сколько у него, у них было времени, судорожно стал прикидывать Денни. Еще месяца три-четыре, после чего без установленной Связи МакГарретт уже не будет иметь права служить буфером между ним и всем остальным миром, а точнее Гильдией. Возможно, ему стоит серьезно задуматься о поиске подходящего Стража, и то в том случае, если прием новых таблеток принесет хоть какой-то результат. И возможно ему даже удастся найти кого-нибудь, кто согласится терпеть его ненормированный рабочий график, бывшую жену и команду, вечно сующую свой нос не в свои дела в придачу к другому Стражу. При такой постановке задачи перспектива найти такого человека катастрофически скатывалась к нулю. Кого он обманывал – о чем-то таком можно было только мечтать.

Был еще вариант забыть про статус занятого Проводника, вернуть удостоверение Временного и не ввязываться в неприятности. Да и вообще, тогда сразу уйти из 5-0. По крайней мере, Мека точно должен был принять его обратно.

– Уважаемые члены комиссии, – уверенный голос МакГарретта выбивал из мрачных мыслей, заставляя взять себя в руки. Даже затылком Денни чувствовал чужой тяжелый взгляд, что иногда скользил по нему, пока Стив четко и обоснованно доказывал комиссии, почему им не следует выносить сурового наказания. И он впервые боялся обернуться и столкнуться с этим взглядом лицом к лицу.

Денни с удивлением и надеждой слушал Стража. С чужих слов все выглядело не так уж и плохо – словно его загнали в угол, что собственно таковым и являлось, но никто почему-то до этого не хотел принимать этой правды от него. Плюс МакГарретт явно подготовился. В принесенной с собой папке у того было собрано немало доказательств откровенно непрофессионального поведения его коллег.

Итогом чужой вдохновенной речи стали две недели в изоляции с ограниченным правом на посещения, денежный штраф и три месяца отстранения от работы в качестве Временного Проводника, так что можно было сказать, что он легко отделался. Точнее ему так вовсе не казалось, но судя по лицу МакГарретта – тот остался доволен. Еще бы, ведь он настоял, чтобы изоляция проходила не в стенах Центра, а у него дома. Денни не знал, как к этому относиться, но должен был признать, что перспектива соседства со Стивом его радовала все же чуть больше перспективы быть запертым в какой-нибудь каморке три на три на целых две недели под неусыпным оком Гильдии.

Оставался еще вопрос с денежным штрафом и всем остальным. Его откровенно злила несправедливость вынесенного решения, но он благоразумно решил смолчать.

– Я оплачу штраф, не переживай, – было первое, что выдал Стив, стоило им вывалиться из дверей зала. При этом он неловко похлопал его по плечу, а потом, подхватив под локоть, потянул к выходу. Словно и ему не терпелось уже оказаться подальше от всех этих людей, и ситуации в целом. Денни даже сопротивляться не стал, в кои-то веки он был абсолютно и безоговорочно согласен со Стражем.


	13. Chapter 13

Его импровизированный переезд не занял много времени. Все нужные ему вещи поместились в две внушительного размера коробки, большую часть которых заняли одежда и книги.

Дом Стива ему был уже хорошо знаком, поэтому он сразу же направился через кухню на ланаи. Побродив по заднему двору и дойдя до берега по золотому нагретому солнцем песку, он окунул пальцы в воду. Вокруг застыла такая безмятежность и тишина, нарушаемая лишь мягким шелестом волн, что он так и замер – с пальцами, погруженными в теплую воду, щурясь от ярких бликов и вдыхая соленый влажный воздух.

Хотелось вытянуться на песке, подставить лицо мягким в это время дня лучам и раствориться, расплавиться в этом гавайском вечере и забыть про стресс последних нескольких часов. Чтобы там ни говорил МакГарретт, он любил и воду, и песок, но в ограниченных количествах – а частный пляж на заднем дворе Стива как раз вписывался в его представления о комфорте.

А еще хотелось, наконец, избавиться от липкого ощущения чужих давящих эмоций и чужого вторжения в его мысли и чувства. Денни огляделся: МакГарретта нигде не было видно, да и не должен был он иметь какие-либо возражения, раз настоял, чтобы Денни пожил у него.

Он отбросил в сторону ботинки с носками, что держал до этого в руках, после чего стянул галстук и рубашку. Потратив несколько секунд на размышления о необходимости ему сухого нижнего белья, пришел к выводу, что они с МакГарреттом были взрослыми людьми, а у того на флоте еще и должны были отбить любое стеснение давно и напрочь. Денни стянул в итоге и штаны, и белье и отправил их следом к остальной одежде, чтобы, наконец-то, погрузиться в прозрачное сине-голубое блаженство.

Нырнув так глубоко, как только мог, он несколькими сильными гребками заставил мышцы разогреться, одним единым рывком оттолкнулся от дна и медленно поднялся к поверхности, преломляющей лучи света, словно дорогой хрусталь. Что угодно лишь бы избавиться, смыть чужую глупость и невежество, успокоиться и прийти в себя. Всплыв, он провел по лицу ладонью, смахивая соленые капли с лица. Постояв в воде несколько минут, Денни закинул голову вверх, позволяя вечернему солнцу высушить его кожу. Когда ему надоело просто стоять, он плавно оттолкнулся от дна, опрокидываясь на спину и застывая на поверхности воды в позе морской звезды. Покачиваясь на волнах, Денни позволил себе полностью расслабиться и опустить щиты. Посреди всей этой тишины вряд ли ему грозила опасность быть погребенным под чьими-либо неконтролируемыми эмоциями. Только своими.

Рядом покачнулась толща воды, переворачивая его мир словно после огромной волны, так что Денни на мгновенье, дезориентированный, ушел под воду. Сердце ухнуло вниз, чтобы тут же с удвоенной силой забиться в груди. Где-то на краю сознания он улавливал шум разбушевавшегося океана, но вокруг была все та же идиллия. Ему повезло не наглотаться, и он, лишь отфыркиваясь и смаргивая капли с ресниц, поплыл к берегу, где его уже ждал МакГарретт. Страж застыл у самой кромки с большим белым полотенцем и нечитаемым выражением на лице.

Денни медленно вышел из воды, наслаждаясь усталостью в мышцах. И он даже не покраснел под внимательным, изучающим взглядом синих глаз, пока шел и пока закутывался в столь любезно преподнесенное полотенце. Ну, ему точно нечего было стесняться; свой невысокий рост он более чем компенсировал другими достоинствами.

– Спасибо, – мягкий кожаный браслет, подаренный Стражем, скользнул вниз по руке, накрывая собой зеленый, от Гильдии.

– Ты все-таки умеешь плавать, – пробормотал МакГарретт.

Они стояли так близко, что Денни пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы заглянуть в чужое лицо и увидеть и легкую полуулыбку с морщинками вокруг глаз, и сами глаза.

– Да, Стивен, я умею плавать, – у него невольно губы тоже расползлись в улыбке, которая, впрочем, тут же слетела, стоило ему почувствовать, как его вот-вот снова накроет тем же знакомым чувством дезориентации, когда на тебя со всех сторон давит ворочающаяся темно-синяя толща воды. Денни сжался, судорожно вцепившись в полотенце, и рухнул бы в песок, если бы не горячая рука, остановившая его падение.

Мир превратился в вакуум, словно он снова погрузился на самое дно, только на этот раз без возможности всплыть на поверхность. И сейчас у него, по крайней мере, была возможность дышать полной грудью без страха захлебнуться.

– Что? Что со мной? Стив. Стив. Что происходит? Стив, – Денни даже не понял, как начал говорить, давясь словами, словно соленой водой, и судорожно выталкивая их из себя.

– Денни!

Денни был уверен, что чужие губы не шевелились, но он все равно слышал голос, зовущий его по имени. Или ему так только казалось. Он уже ни в чем не был уверен.

– Дыши, просто дыши! – Стив крепче прижал его к себе, опуская на песок, а затем чуть отодвинулся, подстраиваясь под чужой ритм вдохов. Над Денни нависло невозможное лицо с невозможными глазами, обеспокоенными и печальными. А потом все исчезло.

– Я такой дурак. Как я сразу не понял, – наконец, отдышавшись, выдавил из себя Денни. Рядом на песок откинулся МакГарретт. Они так и замерли на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, но больше не соприкасались ни единой частью тела.

Наконец, теперь все встало на свои места. В свое оправдание Денни мог сказать только то, что он вообще-то редко сталкивался со Стражами хоть какой-то категории. И, конечно же, ему до этого практически не приходилось работать хоть с одним так же плотно, как с МакГарреттом. Даже с медикаментами его восприятие и тем более щиты оставляли желать лучшего – никакого контроля, никакого порядка или дисциплины. И его хваленая способность сходу определять чужой потенциал и уровень, которой он так гордился, на проверку оказалось бесполезной с человеком, который по-настоящему оказался важным. Как бы ему ни хотелось признавать его экзаменатор, Мастер Суон, был во многом прав. И это осознание было горьким и очень болезненным.

Лежать на песке под солнцем было больше не так приятно, как перед его незапланированным купанием, и если бы он мог пошевелиться, то попробовал бы подняться, собрать свою одежду и переместиться в спасительную прохладу дома. И может быть, даже по доброте душевной растолкал бы МакГарретта, но сил хватило только, чтобы повернуть голову в сторону Стража и спросить:

– Даже если бы ты очень хотел, ты не можешь установить Связь, никакой подобии Связи да?

Ответом ему послужило красноречивое молчание.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Первая ночь на новом месте прошла для Денни беспокойно. Незнакомый дом, незнакомые звуки, шум океана, который невольно напоминал ему о пережитом страхе и дезориентации, и который теперь у него прочно ассоциировался с МакГарреттом, не давали ему уснуть почти до рассвета.

Он стратегически отказался от комнаты наверху, выбрав диван и возможность хоть всю ночь напролет смотреть телевизор, чем явно озадачил Стража. Денни честно рассчитывал, что две недели его домашнего ареста пролетят быстро, и не видел смысла занимать комнату отсутствующей сестры Стива, которая к тому же еще была выкрашенная в кричащий розово-малиновый цвет и украшена рюшами. Подобное могло бы понравиться Грейс, но точно не ему.

– Тогда можешь спать со мной. У меня широкая кровать, а ты не так уж и много места занимаешь, – предложил Страж, ухмыльнувшись.

– Серьезно? – Денни сначала даже не поверил услышанному. – Даже не мечтай.

МакГарретт вздохнул и покачал головой:

– Ты просто не знаешь, от чего отказываешься.

Денни даже не знал, чем первым ему стоило возмутиться: намеком на его небольшой рост или намеком на его доступность. И то, и то в равной степени раздражало, особенно теперь, после смены медикаментов. К постоянному головокружению и бессоннице добавились еще и резкие смены настроения. Не прошло и месяца, как он начал принимать новые таблетки, а он уже несколько раз успел пожалеть о принятом решении. Как ни крути, а пока минусов было больше, чем плюсов. Да и выходило, что кроме как ради работы ему не было смысла стараться – для Стража Стивена МакГарретта его прием новых медикаментов не менял ровным счетом ничего.

Чужая неспособность образовать Связь стала для него настоящим откровением, и будь он Проводником более высокой категории, или имей он желание связать себя именно с этим Стражем, это могло бы стать проблемой, но, как и сказал в свое время МакГарретт, они идеально друг другу подходили. Они могли быть друг с другом, зная, что это решение не было навязано им Гильдией, а было их сознательным выбором. И это неожиданно вдохновляло.

Бросать что-то на полпути он не любил, поэтому решил хотя бы подождать хоть каких-то результатов от приема новых таблеток. Денни послушно и регулярно отсылал мастер Марауну все свои заметки по приему препарата. Нечастые посещения Центра, единственное что разрешалось при его домашнем аресте, сводились к обычным и привычным ему тестам, и иногда приходилось сдавать кровь на анализ, но даже эта процедура, ничем не отличалась от всего того, что ему уже когда-либо приходилось делать. Он сразу же и без промедления согласился с куратором уменьшить свою дозу на треть, надеясь, что это поможет, наконец, избавиться от бессонницы. Ему казалось, что логичнее было бы увеличивать дозу, но спорить Денни не стал, понадеявшись на чужой опыт.

Оставалось еще найти безопасное место в доме МакГарретта, куда можно было спрятать стандарт. Денни не горел желанием однажды утром проснуться от криков возмущенного Стража, обнаружившего его заначку, поэтому к этому делу он подошел обстоятельно и со всей своей изобретательностью. Он и так постоянно переживал, что тот вот-вот догадается, что с ним происходит. Они и без этого постоянно о чем-то спорили, присматриваясь друг к другу и привыкая к совместному проживанию.

Даже их первый совместный ужин не обошелся без препинаний. Не то чтобы Денни был особо против того, что его усадили на диван и приказали не двигаться, но все же. МакГарретт развел бурную деятельность, желая собственноручно приготовить еду, начиная от мариновки мяса и заканчивая сервировкой стола. Денни с любопытством наблюдал, за тем, как ловко Страж орудует огромным ножом, нарезая овощи и красиво выкладывая их на большие тарелки, и думал, на что же еще были способны эти ловкие руки.

– Ты меня удивил, – заметил Денни, когда его пригласили за стол. – Не думал, что ты умеешь готовить.

Страж смущенно пожал плечами и робко улыбнулся:

– Считай это небольшим бонусом от моей службы.

– Часто получал наряды на кухню, морячок? – Денни уселся за стол напротив Стива и с удовольствием втянул носом приятный аромат готового мяса. – Пахнет замечательно.

Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой:

– Чтобы ты там ни думал, но я не получал гауптвахт… практически, – его ухмылка была очень говорящей, и Денни лишь усмехнулся в ответ и с аппетитом принялся за еду.

Сказать, что МакГарретт умел готовить, значит, было ничего не сказать. Наверное, в прошлой жизни он был поваром, и видимо талант к готовке последовал за ним и в это перерождение. Денни с удовольствием жевал нежное, умеренно прожаренное мясо, не забывая обмакивать кусочки в гранатовый соус. Они словно таяли у него во рту, невольно заставляя издавать непонятные звуки.

– Ты скулишь, – довольно заметил Стив, откладывая вилку в сторону и делая глоток вина. Выбор алкоголя несколько удивил Денни, он как-то больше рассчитывал на пиво, но спорить не стал.

Денни гневно на него уставился, проглотил и ответил:

– Тебе кажется, Стивен. Это все галлюцинации.

– Мой слух никогда меня не подводит, – возразил Страж и приподнял свой бокал. – Надеюсь, ты не очень расстроен тем, что я сказал на слушании?

Денни подхватил свой бокал, слегка покачал его, отчего вино прошлось по стенкам, оставляя внутри розоватые разводы:

– Это был самый лучший выход из имеющихся, и я благодарен тебе за то, что ты для меня сделал.

– Ты мой Проводник, и я всегда буду на твоей стороне, – просто ответил Стив. Страж протянул свободную руку вперед и легко прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к кожаному браслету. Денни невольно сжал ладонь в кулак, но не отдернул руку, понимая, что это смотрелось бы глупо.

– Кстати, об этом… Ты все же не мой Страж, – заметил он, с замиранием сердца ожидая ответной реакции.

МакГарретт закатил глаза, а затем нахмурился:

\- Только если в твоих глазах, но это поправимо.

Денни покачал головой и вернулся к великолепной еде – продолжать этот неловкий разговор он пока однозначно не хотел, как и не хотел начинать спор и ссору и портить такой замечательный ужин.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Совместное проживание с МакГарреттом оказалось не таким уж ужасным, как ему сначала представлялось. Они довольно быстро нашли нужный ритм и даже почти не спорили из-за душа, когда Стив настаивал, чтобы Денни тратил на него не больше пяти минут. Или когда спорили, что нужно было постоянно за собой все убирать и мыть. Подобные привычки, вбитые в Стража армейской жизнью, порой раздражали Денни до зубовного скрежета, но он успокаивал себя тем, что все это было ненадолго. Чуть больше недели, и он снова вернется к себе, пусть и в крохотную квартирку, зато никто не будет стоять у него над душой и проверять, сколько времени он тратил на укладку волос или бритье. Или на то, чтобы одеться, или сколько он смотрел телевизор.

Страж был раздражающе настойчив в своем желании контролировать каждый его шаг и все его поступки. Хотя порой это даже веселило Денни, напоминая о временах, когда он все еще был женат. Чужая опека и внимание его не только раздражали, но в какой-то мере еще и льстили. О нем давно уже никто так не беспокоился или заботился. Мама с сестрами были для этого слишком далеко, с Рейчел у них были для этого теперь не те отношения, а Грейс, хвала небесам, еще до подобного не доросла. Коно с Чином беспокоились о нем каждый в своей неповторимой манере, и пока не был снят домашний арест, на его счастье, только по телефону. У его коллег все же было своеобразное чувство юмора – шуточки про домохозяйку ему приелись уже на третий день. Хотя и не удивительно – только с таким чувством юмора и можно было сработаться с их бесстрашным лидером.

Спасением от постоянных подколов и намеков со стороны Келли и его кузины были разговоры с Мекой. Тот хотя бы делал вид, что звонит по делу, а не для того, чтобы узнать подробности личной жизни Денни, как без зазрения совести это делала Коно.

Отстранение от работы в качестве Временного Проводника на его взгляд было как никогда кстати. Мало того, что это отодвигало практику на неясный срок, так еще и давало возможность привыкнуть к новым таблеткам и найти свою дозу. Чем дольше он об этом думал, тем сильнее ему начинало казаться, что за назначенной датой проведения комиссии и вынесенным решением мог стоять только сам мастер Мараун. Как-то уж слишком удачно все складывалось на взгляд Денни, чтобы это было простым совпадением. Пока же ему лишь оставалось глотать таблетки утром и вечером, не забывая записывать любые замеченные изменения.

Очередным утром своего домашнего ареста он по сложившейся традиции проводил МакГарретта из дома, не забыв помахать ему на прощание рукой и даже выдавить дежурную улыбку, чем изрядно повеселил Стража, и пошел совершать свой ставший уже привычным ритуал приема медикаментов. Отметив в маленьком календаре, прикрепленном на холодильнике, еще один день своего «заключения», Денни достал белый безликий пузырек из дверцы. 

– Ну что, Проводник Вильямс, практически полтора месяца, а результата – ноль, – вздохнул он себе под нос и вытряхнул две таблетки на ладонь. Нож для разделки мяса лежал возле мойки, а доска нашлась в выдвижном ящичке. Денни аккуратно положил одну из таблеток на дерево, чтобы расколоть пополам, и, наконец, принять внутрь нужную дозу.

– Денни, ты не видел мой значок?

Стив-чертов-ниндзя-МакГарретт умудрился незаметно вернуться на кухню, напугав Денни. Его рука ожидаемо дрогнула, и нож, конечно же, соскользнул с таблетки, неудачно раскрошив ее край.

– Твою мать! - воскликнул Денни, хватаясь за сердце и оборачиваясь. – Как ты здесь оказался?!

А ведь раньше он смог бы его почувствовать еще у подъездной дорожки. Но теперь его щиты были намного лучше. Но все равно чертовы таблетки, в очередной раз подумал Денни. Стив с подозрением покосился на разделочную доску и ответил:

– Я… Хм… Просто вернулся? Ведь это мой дом.

– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, – проворчал Денни, откладывая нож в сторону и стряхивая раскрошившуюся таблетку в раковину. – Твой значок там, где ты его вчера оставил.

– Но я уже смотрел в гостиной на столе, его там нет, – заупрямился Стив, обходя Денни и выхватывая у него из рук стандарт. Денни осталось только с интересом наблюдать, как обиженное щенячье выражение сменяется хмурой гримасой.

– Что это, Денни? – Стив повертел бутылек в руках и легко им потряс. Маленькие таблетки звучно перекатились в полупустой упаковке. – Какие-то новые таблетки?

– А ты как думаешь? – ответил тот, подхватывая оставшуюся таблетку и быстро закидывая ее в рот, чтобы тут же запить водой. Денни с трудом сглотнул горькое послевкусие и сделал еще несколько глотков, чтобы избавиться от так и не ставшего привычным вкуса. – Новый курс, что мне назначили как Временному Проводнику.

Стив вытряхнул одну на ладонь, повертел таблетку в пальцах и даже лизнул, будто бы отказывался верить в происходящее:

– Я так и думал. Как долго?! – бутылек полетел обратно на столешницу, туда же следом отправилась и злосчастная таблетка, а сам Стив принялся наступать на Денни, постепенно оттесняя его в сторону.

– Подожди! Я не понимаю, о чем ты, – Денни давно не чувствовал себя так, словно его загоняли в ловушку, из которой невозможно было выбраться. Он отступал, ощущая, как волны эмоций Стража накрывают его с головой, не давая нормально дышать. 

– Знаешь, а ведь я догадывался, не хотел верить, сомневался, но все равно догадывался, что ты не послушался меня. 

– Да, что не так-то?! 

– Думал, я не замечу происходящих с тобой изменений? Думал, не замечу постоянной бессонницы и перепадов настроения?

– Тогда чего ты ждал все это время?! – разозлился Денни. В основном, на свою беспечность. но сейчас его больше волновало чужое направленное на него недовольство.

– Я ждал, что ты начнешь уже доверять мне! И сам расскажешь!

Ручка от шкафчика больно впивалась в поясницу, но ему перекрыли все пути к отступлению, зажав между кухонным гарнитуром и стеной, и Денни некуда было деваться, кроме как замереть на месте. Он прикрыл глаза и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Это мое и только мое решение, принимать этот препарат или нет. И вообще, ты не моя Пара, и даже не мой Страж! И не можешь распоряжаться моей жизнью!

Переходить на крики было не самым лучшим решением, но накопившиеся напряжение, страх и сомнения отчаянно требовали выхода, и он так долго терпел и скрывался.

– Как раз-таки я - могу! – рявкнул МакГарретт, одной рукой упираясь в стену возле головы Денни и нависая над ним. – Ты мой! Мой Проводник! – он с силой сжал правое запястье Денни, на котором болтался подаренный браслет. – Как долго? Ну же!

Денни зашипел, выдергивая руку из чужого захвата и ладонью отталкивая Стража от себя:

– Какого черта, МакГарретт? Совсем крыша поехала?

– Да! Именно! Ты меня с ума сводишь, Денни, – глухо проговорил Страж, – а твое недоверие и тайны – хуже и не придумаешь. Я думал, что мы напарники. Что мы доверяем друг другу…

– В пределах разумного, – ответил Денни и попытался выбраться из ловушки рук, в которую его загнал Страж. – Отпусти меня, я не могу дышать.

Ему действительно было трудно дышать. Чужая злость, растерянность и недовольство, окрашенные в густой темно-синий цвет напоминали океан перед бурей. И его вот-вот грозило накрыть. Чертовы таблетки и чертов МакГарретт!

– Сначала ответь мне, – уперто проговорил Стив. Глаза его яростно блестели, и Денни решил, что лучше он все выложит начистоту, и не будет злить Стража еще больше.

– Уже полтора месяца.

Стив что-то прикинул в уме и переспросил:

– Ты начал их принимать сразу после экзамена?

– Да!

– Но зачем? – растерянность и тоска в голосе Стража заставили Денни отвести глаза в сторону и покраснеть. Признаваться было тяжело и очень стыдно, но у него не было выбора.

– Потому что я провалил экзамен! Полностью провалил! Доволен?

Повисло тягостное молчание. Денни стоял возле стены, ощущая весь спектр зашкаливающих эмоций Стража, не в силах хоть как-то заблокироваться или скрыться от этого бесконечного потока, хаотичного и подавляющего. Сейчас он как никогда жалел, что начал принимать Мендол, хотя его щиты и стали сильнее, это не означало, что он мог ими управлять. И Страж перед ним даже не пытался себя контролировать.

\- Да, навалить мне на это чертово удостоверение! Временным Проводником пока может быть и Вестон … А я ведь с самого начала понял, что что-то было не так, но списал это на стресс, – вздохнул МакГарретт, чуть отступая, давая больше простора и воздуха Денни. И тот, переполненный чужими эмоциями и чувствами, мог лишь кивнуть. В горле у него было сухо, словно в Сахаре, мысли медленно ворочались, а зрение начало плыть. 

Он не знал, сколько они вот так вот простояли, только помнил, что МакГарретту нужно было на работу, а ему самому принять таблетки и сесть за отчеты, которые ему приходилось делать даже не смотря на домашний арест, но теперь все отошло на задний план. Его окончательно и бесповоротно накрыло.

– Я… Я просто не хотел быть бесполезным, – проговорил он, чувствуя, как мир сузился до синих обиженных глаз Стража, прежде чем провалиться в темноту беспамятства. Стив, успевший подхватить Денни за плечи, аккуратно его потряс, пытаясь привести в сознание:

– Денни? Денни!

Но Денни не слышал его и уже не мог отреагировать, упав в обморок от перегрузки сенсорных чувств.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня двойной апдейт))

Очнулся Денни от своего забытья, в которое провалился стараниями Стража, только ближе к вечеру. Небо за окном уже потемнело, и его вот-вот должна была украсить россыпь ярких звезд.

Он лежал на чем-то мягком и удобном. Подушка и простыни пахли Стражем, той неповторимой смесью пороха, машинной смазки, цитрусов и нагретой на солнце кожи, что была характерна именно для его Стража. Его Стража.

Ему даже не нужно было поднимать голову, чтобы оглядеться и понять, где он находился, он и так знал, что Стив отнес его наверх и уложил в свою кровать.

– Стив? – позвал он на пробу, ощущая, как першит в горле.

– Денни?! – Страж буквально тут же материализовался из воздуха, замирая у изголовья. – Ты в порядке?

– Ну, уж не твоими стараниями, – откашлялся он. – Дашь попить?

Стив тут же метнулся на кухню и загремел там холодильником. Буквально через минуту Денни передали стакан, наполненный прохладной водой. Утолив жажду, он аккуратно сел и окинул взглядом МакГарретта, переминающегося с ноги на ногу. Денни рассматривал замершего перед кроватью Стража, и ему совсем не нравилось то, что он видел: тот выглядел бледным и несчастным. Похоже, даже тот факт, что он все же оказался в его кровати, сейчас МакГарретта совсем не радовал. Хотя Денни тоже было не до шуток, он не мог и дальше продолжать отрицать очевидное или притворяться, что не понимает, что происходит с ними.

– Ты сам как? Испугался?

Стив пожал плечами и осторожно присел на край кровати у ног Денни.

– Немного. Сначала не сообразил, что с тобой, а потом… – он неловко махнул рукой. – Чин с Коно обещали меня прикрыть на сегодня, но после мы должны будем им ужин.

Денни согласно кивнул:

– Хорошо… Почему не отнес меня в ту комнату?

В первый же день его пребывания в доме Стива в качестве гостя под домашним арестом, Страж показал ему небольшое помещение в подвале, которым в свое время пользовалась его мама, как Проводник. Это была совсем небольшая комната, один в один как каморки для медитации в Центре. Денни даже передернуло от воспоминаний о бесполезно проведенном времени в точно такой же комнате наедине со своими мыслями и переживаниями при виде знакомой мягкой обивки. Ему бы однозначно не стало лучше, да и пробуждение точно не грозило быть таким же приятным, как сейчас.

– Подумал, что тебе это не понравится. Я был прав?

– Да, – Денни действительно был рад и благодарен, поэтому, не задумываясь, протянул руку и ободряюще похлопал Стива по ноге.

Чужая горячая ладонь, внезапно накрывшая его пальцы, словно Страж только и ждал от него подобного жеста, его совсем не удивила. Инициируя контакт, Денни чего-то подобного и ожидал.

– Кажется, нам многое нужно обсудить. Но давай не здесь? – Стив чуть потянул его за руку на себя, помогая встать. – Выйдем на улицу?

Денни промолчал и послушно последовал вслед за Стражем. Он спускался медленно, опасаясь головокружения и того, что может навернуться с лестницы, пока Стив шел впереди и слегка боком, то и дело, бросая на Денни обеспокоенные взгляды.

– Да ладно, Стив, уж несколько метров я в состоянии пройти, не развалюсь, – проворчал Проводник, когда МакГарретт придержал его за талию в конце ступенек.

– Я знаю, просто… – что «просто», он не стал пояснять, а вывел Денни на задний двор и усадил в один из шезлонгов, что заменяли им кресла. Те были куда удобнее и уместнее на пляже, но и так было хорошо. И удобно. Сам Страж опустился на колени напротив Денни. Он аккуратно взял его правую руку в свою ладонь и бережно погладил подаренный им же браслет.

– Стив? – Денни не знал, что и сказать, уж слишком интимно все выглядело. А еще это темное, бесконечное небо, усыпанное звездами, над ними, влажный ночной воздух и шум океана.

МакГарретт откашлялся и проговорил очень четко:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты официально стал моим Проводником. Я прошу тебя согласиться на Связь, даже если только формально.

Денни вздрогнул, чуть отодвигаясь, и попытался вытащить ладонь из цепких пальцев Стража:

– Стив…

МакГарретт мотнул головой:

– Просто выслушай меня. Твоя зеленая категория и моя синяя не имеют никакого значения. Знаешь, почему я не ношу браслет? Потому что мне не нужно. У меня и специальное разрешение на это есть… Ты даже сможешь вернуться на прежние таблетки. Просто подумай об этом.

– Ты сам говорил, что тебе не нужен Проводник, – напомнил Денни. Что ж, он услышал эти заветные слова от Стража, но теперь не знал, как реагировать. Чужую жалость к себе он ненавидел до дрожи. Хотя нет, Стив был не такой. Он бы никогда не стал действовать из-за нее. Скорее, это было его четкое и осознанное решение, над которым он думал не один вечер.

Стив лишь крепче сжал его ладонь, большим пальцем погладив косточку на запястье. Весь его вид выражал, что он готов упрямо стоять на своем, и никто не смог бы сдвинуть его с места, пока он не добьется желаемого:

– Да, не нужен из-за чертового редкий побочного эффекта, не то чтобы я был против. Мне в принципе не нужен ни один Проводник, как ты и сам догадался, – подтвердил он, – но мне нужен ты.

В чужих словах было столько простоты и уверенности, что сердце Денни дрогнуло. Они сидели, молча, все также держась за руки. Стив был спокоен и безмятежен, словно океан в штиль, и Денни даже краем сознания не мог уловить хоть какой-то остаточный фон утреннего срыва Стража. Что, впрочем, могло быть как хорошим знаком, так и затишьем перед бурей.

Они уже попробовали жить вместе, пусть и временно, отлично сработались и прекрасно понимали друг друга, даже если спорили из-за мелочей. Он познакомил Стража с Грейс, и окружающие были давно уверены, что они уже вместе. Ему ведь ничего не стоило дать положительный ответ.

Вздохнув и устало прикрыв глаза, он тихо проговорил:

– Когда я откажусь принимать Мендол, у меня заберут удостоверение. И я все еще останусь должен.

Конечно, мастер Мараун ничего такого не обговаривал, но это и так подразумевалось – он же пошел Денни на встречу. Стив лишь упрямо поджал губы, входя в режим «убью всех, ведь до победы осталось полшага»:

– И пусть. Став официально моим Проводником, тебе уже не нужно будет оглядываться на Гильдию.

– Если бы, – грустно рассмеялся Денни. – Ты сам не веришь, что будет так просто.

Что творилось с его жизнью? Как сегодняшнее обычное утро могло привести к этому? МакГарретт, уставший стоять на коленях, отпустил его руку, чтобы подняться и пересесть на соседний шезлонг, перетащив его напротив Денни. Он уперся локтями в колени, свесив руки между ними и сгорбившись.

Сейчас он уже не казался тем самоуверенным типом, что требовал от Денни немедленного ответа на свои вопросы, и это, признаться честно, пугало. Сейчас перед ним сидел просто уставший человек, подвешенный в неопределенном состоянии. Денни на мгновение даже стало его жалко, но он все еще не был до конца уверен, знал ли сам МакГарретт, о чем так настойчиво просил.

Устав искать еще какие-либо аргументы против, Денни спросил:

– Ты же понимаешь, что у нас будут проблемы? В основном у меня, но и тебе может достаться.

– Возможно, но я все равно буду настаивать на своем, – ответил Стив.

– Тогда я согласен, – сдался Денни. Было бы глупо и дальше ломать комедию, он и сам этого давно хотел, только боялся признаться даже самому себе.

Стив улыбнулся и тут же подался вперед, заключая его в крепкие объятия. Денни даже не стал вырываться – какой смысл было беспокоиться об этом сейчас, если он только что сам, добровольно, обрек себя на все это безумие.

– Ты не пожалеешь, – чуть отстранившись уверенно сказал Стив. Он аккуратно обхватил лицо Денни ладонями, а затем склонился, чтобы легко коснуться его губ своими.

– Надеюсь, что ты тоже не пожалеешь, – пробормотал Денни, ощущая чужой жар и восторг от прикосновения. Искаженный, словно он пытался в воде кричать, но все же.

Их первый поцелуй вышел не таким, как он ожидал. Множество раз представляя себе, как бы это могло быть, Денни думал, что Страж будет целоваться так же, как он делал все остальное: методично, уверенно, напористо и с еле сдерживаемой страстью. Сейчас он не был разочарован, скорее, просто приятно удивлен сквозившей в каждом жесте нежности. Чужие горячие губы мягко и настойчиво просили его открыться, и ему не оставалось ничего иного, как снова сдаться и быть взятым в плен.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

После столь эмоционального вечера, не было ничего удивительного в том, как быстро их обоих свалила усталость. Прислушиваясь к тихому размеренному дыханию уснувшего Стража, сам Денни заснуть не мог. Он просто лежал на постели рядом со Стивом, который наотрез отказался отпускать его дальше от себя, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки, и думал.

Они целовались пока шли от ланаи до дома, потом в доме, и пока поднимались в спальню. Оторваться было невозможно, словно в омут бросаешься с головой. Но его даже чувство смыкающейся над головой толщи воды больше будоражило, чем пугало. И если он хотел, действительно хотел связать свою жизнь с этим Стражем, к этому нужно было привыкать.

Его удивило, что Стив, всегда идущий напролом самым коротким путем, сейчас осторожничал, не позволяя себе больше этих жарких, сводящих с ума поцелуев. Не то, чтобы Денни именно сейчас хотел перейти к более активным действиям, потом, позже. Когда утихнут эмоциональные качели, но вот пробежаться пальцами по голой коже, теперь, когда можно было, он бы не отказался. Пригладить короткий ежик волос на затылке, очертить линию мужественного подбородка, проследить рисунок татуировки на руке.

Пока ему было достаточно просто лежать рядом и просто касаться Стража, от плеча до локтя и ниже к широкому запястью, чтобы потом переплести пальцы. Он и не заметил сначала, что Стив отрубился, но так было еще удобнее рассматривать расслабленное, без хмурых складок на лбу красивое лицо. И думать.

Думать о жизни, о ситуации в целом. О том, как воспримут все этого его родители, да и сестра Стива. Про команду 5-0 можно было не беспокоиться, да и за его редких здесь друзей тоже. Те уже давно и прочно уверились в том, что они были вместе с самого начала, еще большее их сближение точно никого из них не удивило бы, скорее, только обрадовало.

Конечно, еще оставалась Проводник Вестон, которая, скорее всего, должна была вот-вот подать рапорт о переводе – к этому все упорно и неумолимо шло еще с его слушания. Правда, вот как раз о ней ему сейчас меньше всего хотелось думать.

Мысли об их возможном совместном будущем еще очень долго обещали лишать его спокойного сна, и не надо было никакого Мендола – бессонница и так была ему обеспечена. Мало ему было беспокойства о Гильдии, работе или Грейс с Рейчел и Стеном. 

Стив рядом зашевелился, забрасывая левую ногу на бедро Денни, а потом и руку загребущую закинул.

– Ты не морской котик, а осьминог, – мрачно прошептал Проводник, безуспешно попытавшись отодвинуться дальше от чужого жаркого тела. – Отпусти меня. Стив.

Но все было бесполезно, Страж спал крепко и никак не реагировал на голос Проводника.

– Ну и черт с тобой, – надулся Денни, складывая руки на груди и разглядывая ночное небо за окном, которое еще и не думало светлеть. А его мысли все также продолжали медленно крутиться в голове, пока он не забылся тяжелым выматывающим сном, в котором он ощущал себя небольшим островком посреди бескрайнего океана.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Его личный офис в штаб квартире 5-0 встретил его благословенной тишиной, обеспеченной ему толстыми стеклянными перегородками и усиленной шумоизоляцией. Закрыв жалюзи и заперевшись, Денни с облегчением рухнул на диван и прикрыл глаза.

Его домашний арест закончился два дня назад, и он по-прежнему жил с МакГарреттом и даже перевез большую часть своих вещей к нему. Они даже спали теперь в одной кровати, но дальше этого их отношения так и не продвинулись. Если не считать пары очень горячих поцелуев и ставших привычными прикосновений и объятий, они все еще топтались на одном месте. И причиной была вовсе не робость или сомнения МакГарретта.

Конечно же, Денни знал, что говоря тогда «да», давал согласие и на интимную близость. И его вовсе не смущало, что его Страж был мужчиной. Дело было в другом. Перед собой он мог быть честен – все же близость со Стражем уровня Стива его пугала, таблетки или нет. До дрожи в коленях пугала. Потому что для обоих эта Связь скорее всего означала «до самого конца» и «пока смерть не разлучит нас» даже если забыть про гормоны и физиологию. Он только-только приучил Стива не включать по поводу и без Стража-неандертальца с гиперопекой, и теперь не без обоснования переживал, что его усилия станут напрасными. Его не привлекала перспектива быть запертым в офисе или еще хуже – дома. А ведь именно этим все могло закончиться, стоило ему только дать слабину.

– Арггхххх!!! – Денни зарычал и побился головой о мягкую обивку, закрыв глаза.

Стоило покинуть относительно спокойный спальный район МакГарретта и вернуться к насыщенной жизни отдела 5-0, как он в полной мере почувствовал все последствия приема Мендола. Теперь к бессоннице и хаотичным сменам настроения добавилось постоянное чувство слабости и тошноты, дополняемые непрекращающимися головными болями от бесконечного потока чужих эмоций и мыслеобразов. Это разнообразие красок смешивалось для него в один темно-грязно поток, вызывая еще большую слабость и головокружение.

Он был слабым Проводником. Стив был сильным Стражем, к тому же Стражем, которому Проводник как таковой был и вовсе не нужен. Денни положил ладонь себе на грудь, проверяя судорожно бьющееся сердце. Оставался лишь один логичный вывод – Страж МакГарретт выбрал его вовсе не из-за того, что он был Проводником. Возможно, вначале это заставило обратить на него внимание, но потом его зеленая категория стала бы только препятствием, будь у них все как у всех.

Его пугала перспектива быть окончательно и бесповоротно вовлеченным в чужую жизнь. Один раз он через это уже прошел. И хотя он и дал согласие, поддавшись порыву и эмоция, теперь мучился сомнениями и неуверенностью. И Стив, явно знающий об его терзаниях, проявил несвойственные ему чуткость и такт, дав Денни время. И из-за этого он чувствовал себя еще хуже.

Телефон ожил, высветив на экране очередное входящее сообщение, поэтому ему пришлось временно отложить свои сомнения и терзания и вернуться к бумажной работе, которой за время его отсутствия успело немало накопиться, словно в 5-0 решили вообще ей не заниматься.

Отложив на край стола очередной проверенный и подписанный отчет, Денни не без удивления осознал, что такая монотонная работа постепенно отвлекла его от тяжелых мыслей. Он почти не соскучился по этой части своих обязанностей как члена команды 5-0, но сейчас был, как никогда благодарен собственной педантичности и желанию следовать уставу и правилам. Знать, что он как детектив стал незаменимым в этом относительном молодом и элитном отделе, не только льстило его самолюбию. Пусть ему не суждено было стать Проводником, на которого можно было рассчитывать в их работе, он более чем компенсировал это своими другими качествами.

Денни успел разобраться с половиной стопки, когда телефон снова ожил. Сообщения из чата посыпались одно за другим, и он просто не мог уже их игнорировать как раньше. Разблокированный экран пестрел смайлами от Коно, которая жаждала с ним пообедать, и ультимативно сообщала, куда и во сколько ему следовало приехать. Бросив взгляд на часы, он нахмурился; времени до назначенного срока оставалось очень мало, и при всем своем желании он не смог бы добраться вовремя. Вздохнув, он быстро набрал ответное сообщение с просьбой его извинить на этот раз. Немного подумав, следом он с россыпью недовольных смайликов добавил, что они сами виноваты в этом, потому что этим лоботрясам, а по совместительству еще и его коллегам, не стоило скидывать на него всю свою бумажную работу.

«В этот раз ты смог отвертеться, но в следующий — ты весь наш!», — прислала Калакауа последнее смс и вышла из чата. Ему не стоило удивляться, что он так и не дождался хоть какого-нибудь раскаяния. Дурной пример их бесстрашного лидера был слишком заразителен, да и Денни по доброте душевной слишком много им всем прощал. Он усмехнулся и заблокировал телефон, убирая его на край стола. Есть пока не сильно хотелось, а вот работа сама без него не сделается.

– Чего это ты так улыбаешься? – МакГарретт, легко постучав в стеклянную дверь, вошел в кабинет.

Денни пожал плечами:

– Не знаю. Может, я просто счастлив быть на работе?

Стив закатил глаза и уселся в кресло, стоящее напротив стола Денни.

– В первый раз встречаю человека, которому бы нравилось заниматься бумажной волокитой…

– Но-но-но! – Денни предупреждающе выставил палец и погрозил Стражу. – Не путай теплое с мягким. Я рад наличию самой работы, а не тому, что мне приходится разгребать ваши отчеты, которые, хочу заметить, вы должны были сдать сами еще на прошлой неделе.

– Мы были очень заняты. Сам знаешь, преступники не дремлют, – непринужденно пожал плечами Стив и усмехнулся, когда Денни закатил глаза и всплеснул руками. – Но сейчас я не об этом.

– Что на этот раз? На нас подали очередную жалобу за превышение полномочий? – вернувшись к лежащей перед ним очередной форме, которая требовала немедленного заполнения и самой скорейшей передачи в бухгалтерию, Денни стал монотонно перечислять. – Опять кого-то решил свесить за ноги? Или сбросить в клетку с акулами? Или…

– Ты решил перечислить все мои промахи? – недовольно спросил Страж.

– Ха! Так ты признаешь, что был не прав? – вот тут Денни оживился и даже поднял голову от бумаг, чтобы понаблюдать за МакГарретом.

– Ни за что! – Страж возмущенно выпрямился в кресле, всем своим видом демонстрируя несогласие.

– Тогда что?

Стив театральным жестом протянул плотный коричневый конверт и аккуратно положил на стол перед Денни. Тот в свою очередь лишь скептически глянул на него, отмечая, что отправителем был некий Шелборн и спросил:

– И что это значит? – только дополнительной работы ему и не хватало для полного счастья. Вдруг его посетила неожиданная мысль. – Тебя вызывают в Башню? Из-за меня?!

– Ничего такого, не выдумывай и не переживай. Просто посмотри, – Стив заерзал на сиденье, когда Денни вытряхнул на ладонь небольшой лист бумаги с набором цифр и букв. Он был не слишком хорош в криптологии или в чем-то подобном. Его познания не распространялись дальше базовых знаний, преподаваемых в Академии, и того, что он видел в сериалах и кино, но отличить зашифрованный текст от записанных координат, он все же мог.

– И?

Стив рассмеялся:

– Денни, похоже, мне придется уехать ненадолго. Ты же прикроешь меня? Пожалуйста?

Подобная просьба кого угодно озадачила бы и насторожила, и Денни, конечно же, не был исключением.

– Куда это ты без меня собрался, да еще и по неизвестным координатам? Думаешь, я не распознал этот набор закорючек?

– Это важно, – Стив кивнул на листок в руках Проводника. Глаза его радостно сияли. – И думаю, что должен поехать один.

– Почему? – устало спросил Денни. Он никогда не любил угадайку, поэтому решил допытаться до всего сразу. – Ты можешь мне внятно объяснить?

– Думаю, что это послание от человека, с которым работал отец. Или даже от него самого. Он подал мне знак, и хочет, чтобы мы встретились, – и так было понятно, что Стив был тверд в своем решении, и Денни, даже не прислушиваясь к себе, чувствовал это в отголосках чужих эмоций, окрашенных в светлые оттенки счастья. – И думаю, должен сказать спасибо тебе за это.

– Почему ты так уверен, что это именно от него? Я думаю, у тебя немало врагов появилось за всю твою жизнь. Не слишком ли безрассудно? Стоп. Причем тут я?

Стив почесал щеку, щетина у него отрастала довольно быстро, и вздохнул:

– Во-первых, тот факт, что у меня теперь есть Проводник, его должен был как минимум заинтересовать. А во-вторых, – он немного помедлил, но все же продолжил, – обрати внимание на подпись. 

Денни обратил и до этого, но понять не смог.

– А теперь для тех, кто не силен во всякого рода шифрах и прочем.

– Шелборн, – улыбаясь, отвел Стив.

– Шпионские страсти какие-то! - Денни неверяще покачал головой. – Коды, секреты и псевдонимы! Ладно, без проблем. Хотя я не думаю, что это такая уж хорошая идея. Я имею в виду ехать одному, – он, конечно же, дал свое согласие, не мог не дать. Все же речь шла об отце Стива. Будь он на его месте, даже обсуждать альтернативу не стал. И он окончательно сдался, когда МакГарретт вскочил на ноги и обошел стол, чтобы заключить его в объятия.

– Спасибо, Данно. Я скоро вернусь, ты даже не успеешь соскучиться, – пообещал он и отстранился, забирая лист с координатами обратно.

– Не знаю, кто-то может и будет скучать по тебе, но точно не я, – проворчал Денни, потому что не мог не оставить последнее слово за собой.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подводя итоги, я хотела бы сказать несколько слов (эмм... звучит будто я какую-то лекцию закончила читать перед аудиторией хахаха).  
> Во-первых, спасибо огромное моему соавтору - Onixsan. Без шуток без нее я вообще бы никогда этот текст не дописала. Когда еще в нем была линия расследования (ага, это был кейс-фик), я сама себя загнала просто в ужасную ситуацию, из которой не могла никак выбраться. Вместе мы кое-как выкарабкались, но в итоге, все пришлось снова переписывать, детективная линия все равно была слабой. Теперь перечитывая снова все, чтобы выложить тут, я поняла, что текст стал лучше, но все равно не идеальным.  
> Во-вторых, Некоторыми местами, моментами, сценами и обоснуем я все еще недовольна, но сколько же можно переписывать?))
> 
> В-третьих! Спасибо всем кто читал, комментировал, исправлял ошибки и ждал апдейтов. Не буду строит иллюзий - сама знаю все недостатки и плюсы работы) Но все равно)) Всем огромное спасибо)))
> 
> Ой, да))! на правах рекламы))) следующим текстом с нашими любимыми мальчиками будет мистика и хоррор.

От одной мысли о поездке в Гильдию и разговоре с мастером Марауном у Денни портилось настроение, и начинала болеть голова, поэтому он тянул и откладывал решение этого вопроса, как только мог. Но ненавистное удостоверение жгло карман, постоянно напоминая об этом.

С момента его возвращения к работе отношения с Проводником Вестон заметно не поменялись, не ухудшились — и на том спасибо. Поддерживать обоюдное равнодушие было не сложно. И он даже иногда думал, что может позволить ей ездить со Стивом, называя это про себя жестом доброй воли. Ее присутствие в их команде теперь было как никогда важным, раз он не мог исполнять обязанности Временного Проводника. И вроде бы пока, все наладилось, и она уже не так спешила уходить от них.

Команда с пониманием отнеслась к тому, что их бесстрашный лидер взял отгул и отлучился по своим делам куда-то, оставив при этом своего Проводника, хотя это и вызвало недоумение не только у Проводника Вестон, но даже у Чина и Коно, которые были хоть и далеки от их мира, но все же кое-что знали. Более того, МакГарретт еще и свалил на него свои обязанности, оставив за главного. Денни, конечно же, дал свое благословение, но все же от его праведного гнева Стража спасал только тот факт, что им не выпало никакого срочного расследования, были только текущие дела, с которыми они справлялись и своими силами. 

Правда, будь у них какое-нибудь сложное дело, у него был бы повод оттянуть неизбежный разговор, и так как такового не было, да и не предвещалось, Денни дал себе зарок разобраться со своими проблемами к возвращению МакГаррета. Страж обещал вернуться через неделю, если не возникнет каких-либо непредвиденных обстоятельств, и у Денни оставалось все меньше и меньше времени. Из отпущенного срока прошло уже четыре дня, так что ему было уже пора приниматься за дело.

Самым сложным было собрать всю его решимость в кулак и позвонить в приемную Гильдии, прося о встрече с мастером Марауном, который, конечно же, был очень занятым человеком, а он хотел встречи намного раньше запланированного срока. Приветливая девушка на том конце провода уточнила причину встречи и спустя несколько минут предложила ему несколько вариантов, из которых Денни выбрал ближайшее время – в этот же день в два часа дня.

Время ожидания он решил занять, перебирая остатки незаполненных отчетов, но, не провозившись с ними и двадцати минут, схватил ключи от машины и покинул офис. По пути он заглянул к Чину, предупредив, что поехал в Гильдию и просил звонить сразу же, если вдруг возникнет что-то срочное. Келли согласно покивал и пожелал ему удачи в том, чем бы Денни там не занимался. Денни невольно улыбнулся – даже такая малая поддержка была для него как-никак кстати.

Издалека здание Гильдии выглядело все так же величественно, как и в первый раз, когда он был здесь. Асфальт плавился от жары, заставляя тонкое марево плыть вверх, искажая воздух. На полупустой парковке он занял свое привычное место, отметив про себя тот простой факт, что у него уже даже было место, которое он стал считать своим, так часто он здесь парковался.

На небе не было ни облачка, стоял обычный солнечный день, один из множества на этом острове, ставшем его новым домом. Денни с тревогой посмотрел на обманчивую тень, даваемую высокими деревьями за высокой изгородью, где начиналась территория Гильдии, и думал о том, сколько же всего с ним произошло за то время, как он перебрался сюда из Джерси. И самым значимым событием из всех стала встреча со Стражем МакГарреттом, неудержимым цунами ворвавшимся в его жизнь.

– Что-то ты совсем расклеился, Вильямс, – пробормотал он, сидя в машине и глядя в зеркало заднего вида. Отражение показывало ему взрослого мужчину с двухдневной светлой щетиной. Под глазами залегли еле заметные тени, но золотистый загар, который, казалось, намертво теперь прилип к его коже, делал всю эту картину более или менее сносной. 

– Вперед, Данно, остался последний рывок! – приободрил он себя и вылез из салона, с легким хлопком закрыв дверь автомобиля.

У пункта охраны он привычно поздоровался с дежурным и, показав пропуск, вошел. У него было еще около часа свободного времени перед назначенной встречей, и он мог провести его в более приятной обстановке, но его почему-то потянуло именно сюда. Именно в этот изолированный оплот спокойствия и тишины, что стал ему знакомым и почти родным.

Облюбовав диван у окна, Денни вольготно расположился на удобном сиденье и огляделся. Еще ни разу у него не было возможности вот так вот просто посидеть в просторном светлом фойе, никуда не спеша. Обычно он или опаздывал на медитацию, или торопился на лекцию – почти каждое его посещение было заполнено суетой и спешкой. Разрываясь между работой, домом и занятиями у него не было даже возможности просто остановиться и оглядеться.

Хотелось ему или нет, но Гильдия с ее правилами и условностями прочно вошла в его жизнь и стала ее неотъемлемой частью, потому что, как бы то ни было, он все же был Проводником, и этого факта уже ничто не могло изменить. И теперь и светлые коридоры с редкими нейтральными картинами, и просторные кабинеты для занятий и лекций, и изолированные комнаты для медитаций стали неизменной составляющей его будней.

Прерывая размышления, его уединение нарушила подошедшая приятная девушка; она представилась Моаной и попросила следовать за ней. Денни не стал ей говорить, что и так знает, куда ему идти, а лишь покорно пошел следом. Ему было лень тратить энергию, объясняя ей, что ему не нужен был провожатый, да и девушка всего лишь выполняла свою работу. Указав на нужную дверь со знакомой табличкой, она удалилась, оставив Денни в одиночестве. Коридор был пуст, и Денни невольно почувствовал дежавю. Точно так же пару месяцев назад он стоял перед этой дверью, принимая важное для своей жизни решение, и вот он снова стоял здесь и вновь должен был сделать важный выбор. Упрямо поджав губы, он постучал и, дождавшись отклика, вошел.

– А, Проводник Вильямс, — мастер Мараун сидел в своем огромном кресле, по-птичьи склонив голову набок и с любопытством рассматривая его. – Что-то случилось? Ваш отчет я получил совсем недавно, никаких замечаний или пожеланий по нему у меня не было.

Денни прочистил горло и, спросив разрешения, присел на один из стульев, стоящих напротив стола мастера.

– Я не по поводу отчета, – начал он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Я долго все обдумывал, взвешивал все за и против… И хотел бы поблагодарить вас, мастер, за то, что дали мне шанс. Удостоверение Временного Проводника – это не только новые возможности, но и большая ответственность, и сейчас обстоятельства сложились так, что я вынужден отказаться от всего этого.

– Хм, продолжайте, молодой человек, – мастер подался чуть вперед, пальцами хватаясь за край стола.

– Я хочу сказать, что принял решение отказаться и от удостоверения, и от программы. Что ни в коей мере не влияет на нашу дружбу, – намекнул Денни, чтобы сгладить эффект от своего наверняка неожиданного, а может и не очень, заявления.

И он недаром перечитывал каждый подписываемый им документ, когда решил, что хочет получить свое удостоверение любым способом. Пункт об отказе от участия в программе был изучен им не менее внимательно, чем список возможных побочных эффектов от приема якобы неизвестных ему тогда таблеток. И у него было несколько возможных путей отступления, одним из которых он и решил сейчас воспользоваться.

– Лишиться статуса Временного Проводника при вашей работе – серьезный шаг. Вы точно все обдумали? Отказ от программы будет иметь непоправимые последствия для вас, Проводник Вильямс.

Денни поджал губы, пальцы его невольно отбивали дробь по подлокотнику стула. Он привык к чужому давлению; близкое общение с МакГарреттом и не такому могло научить, но сейчас он чувствовал совсем другое воздействие. Складывалось стойкое впечатление, что его хотели ненавязчиво припугнуть и заставить дать задний ход.

– Мой Страж, – ответил он, – категорически против того, чтобы я и дальше пытался повысить свой уровень.

– И вы с ним согласны? А как же свое мнение? – мастер Мараун смотрел пытливо, прямо в глаза, будто хотел прочитать все мысли Денни по этому поводу.

Тот поежился, стряхивая липкое чувство чужого давления, и ответил:

– Я действительно долго размышлял над тем, не поспешил ли я с выбором. И чем дольше думал, тем больше убеждался, что был неправ. Я изначально не должен был обманывать сам себя. Если не дано, то и не стоит пытаться прыгнуть выше головы. А если и пытаешься, то потом это может выйти боком в самый неожиданный момент.

– Что ж, это довольно пессимистично, Проводник Вильямс, но у каждого своя правда. Я разочарован в том, что мои надежды на вас не оправдались, - мастер Мараун выдвинул один из ящиков стола и вытащил небольшую стопку бумаг. – Это документы, что вам нужно будет заполнить. После их заполнения вы автоматически попадете в черный список, и уже никогда не сможете попасть ни в эту программу, ни в смежную с ней. Если все же решили сделать это, то прошу вернуть удостоверение.

Денни послушно обменял ненавистную пластиковую карточку на бумаги и приступил к их заполнению. Вся процедура заняла в этот раз не более чем десять минут. Все это время мастер Мараун отстраненно сидел на своем кресле и смотрел в окно. Лишь единожды он нарушил тишину, сказав:

– Без нашей программы вы никогда не сможете сменить категорию. Ваш Страж МакГарретт потенциально силен даже со сбитым гормональным фоном, что, кто знает, может и измениться, наука не стоит на месте.

Денни напрягся. В целом он понимал, почему Гильдия все еще цеплялась за надежду заполучить себе Стража уровня МакГарретта, всегда был шанс, что что-то поменяется, а теперь он еще и получил ничем не завуалированное подтверждение своим предположениям.

\- А вы – всегда были слабы. Между вами никогда не будет полноценной связи, и вы никогда не сможете испытать счастье настоящего Единения. Ни с ним, ни с кем-либо еще. Вы готовы жить с этим всю жизнь?

Последней Денни поставил свою подпись на очередном бланке о неразглашении, и когда с первым этапом формальностей было, наконец, закончено, он дал свой ответ:

– Я с ним не из-за возможной Связи. Или того, что он сильный Страж. Мы просто выбрали друг друга, как это делают другие люди без наших особых генов.

Мастер Мараун скептически усмехнулся, будто бы услышал несусветную чушь и покачал головой:

– Когда ваш Страж выберет другого Проводника, который сможет дать ему то, что не можете вы, то приходите ко мне снова. Я все же попробую помочь вам обрести себя.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Денни. Отказываться от такого аукциона щедрости от одного из мастеров было глупо, хотя его и задели чужие слова. Он протянул бумаги и встал. - Я закончил.

– Я отдам распоряжение, чтобы мой секретарь внес вас в лист ожидания на нового куратора, – ответил мастер и подарил ему на прощанье скупую улыбку. – Вам сейчас придется заново пройти все тесты, чтобы вернуться на прежние медикаменты. 

– Еще раз спасибо за то, что сделали для меня.

\- До свидания, Проводник Вильямс.

– До свиданья, Мастер Мараун.

Денни вышел за дверь, с облегчением понимая, что все, обратного пути у него больше не было. Останутся они со Стивом вместе или нет, покажет время, но он, по крайней мере, попытался.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Утомительная процедура тестирования, по иронии ставшая ему уже до боли привычной, заняла намного больше, чем он рассчитывал, так что пришлось звонить и Чину и предупреждать, что в офис он сможет вернуться намного позже запланированного времени. Его действительно внесли сразу в несколько списков, в том числе и черный, и теперь как неблагонадежный Проводник он лишался некоторых привилегий, а его личное дело пополнилось очередной записью. Его это не особо волновало, жил же он до этого со своей зеленой категорией, и его абсолютно все устраивало. За прошедшее время для него почти ничего не изменилось. Ну, кроме самого главного.

Покинув здание Гильдии с желанием как можно скорее добраться до ближайшей аптеки и получить новый стандарт своих последних медикаментов, Денни почти не смотрел по сторонам. Виденный им до этого множество раз пейзаж не поменялся – все та же широкая асфальтированная дорожка, все те же деревья и кустарники, все тот же пост охраны, за которым его ждала парковка. Только на этот раз привычная картина была куда как приятнее на вид, чем прежде. Прижавшись бедром к капоту Камаро и скрестив руки на груди, застыла знакомая фигура.

– Стив? – удивленно воскликнул Денни, подходя ближе и борясь с желанием обнять столь внезапно оказавшегося перед ним Стража. Его Стража. – Как ты здесь оказался?.. Я ждал тебя только через несколько дней…

– Проводник Вильямс, ты, что не рад, что твой Страж вернулся пораньше? – притворно надулся МакГарретт.

– Детка, что…

– Иди сюда, я же вижу, что тебе это так же нужно, как и мне, – Стив сам, первым заключил Денни в объятия, не принимая его слабого сопротивления. – Как все прошло?

– Ничего я не хочу, – для вида поворчал Денни, в ответ крепко обнимая Стива за поясницу и носом прижимаясь к его шее. – Я сдал удостоверение. Теперь никакого Мендола, только старый добрый Псикамендон, а если повезет и обычный Псинидон.

– И теперь я рядом.

– Да, и это тоже… Я скучал. Как поездка?

– Я тоже скучал. Не мог думать ни о чем, кроме тебя, – он посильнее стиснул Денни, давая понять, как он скучал. – Что о поездке. Ну, я был прав. Это был информатор отца. Хотя меня ждал большой сюрприз.

– Что за сюрприз? – Денни шумно выдохнул, когда Стив ладонями ухватил его за задницу, ощутимо сжимая. – Хэй, бравый котик, держи себя в руках. Мы же на улице!

– Ну и что? – ответил Стив, не прекращая оглаживать его через ткань брюк, ужасно смущая и нервируя. – Можем перебраться в машину, если ты стесняешься.

– Не уходи от темы, – фыркнул Денни и с усилием вырвался из крепких объятий.

Он поспешно разблокировал машину и сразу же забрался на пассажирское сиденье, на что Стив лишь коварно ухмыльнулся, но послушно сел за водительское, протянув ладонь за ключами. Сам он явно приехал на такси – его черного пикапа на стоянке не было.

– Мы могли бы устроить отличное шоу, но раз ты стесняешься, ничего не поделаешь. Как-нибудь в следующий раз.

– Любишь, когда за тобой наблюдают, Стивен?

– Я люблю по-разному, Дэниэль.

Денни закатил глаза:

– Если это и есть твой фирменный подкат, то я очень удивлен, что ты все же умудрился не остаться девственником, дожив с ним до своих лет.

– Чтобы ты знал, такой подкат точно срабатывает! - возмутился Стив, выруливая на трассу и прибавляя газу.

– С чего бы? – усомнился Денни.

– Ну, ты же сел в машину, – пошевелил бровями Стив, но тут же шумно вдохнул, когда Денни в шутку положил ему руку на колено и медленно заскользил вверх к паху. – Ладно-ладно! Сдаюсь!

– То-то же! – удовлетворенно улыбнулся Денни. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя от непристойных мыслей, он решил сменить тему и спросил.

– Я все же думал, что это твой отец решил выйти на связь.

– Мы встретились, – Стив на мгновение окаменел; руки на руле сжались так сильно, что побелели костяшки. – Знаешь, он был там не один, когда я приехал. Она тоже там была.

Денни сначала непонимающе уставился на Стража, пока ему вдруг не пришла на ум неожиданная мысль – как последняя часть пазла, которая никак не находилась, и из-за чего у него никак не получалось сложить всю картинку произошедшего.

– Твоя мама?

– Да, моя мама, – Стив смотрел на него с гордостью и нескрываемой нежностью, от чего у Денни начала кружиться голова, и дело было вовсе не в его самочувствии или побочном действии Мендола. Его накрывала с головой волна за волной чужое неконтролируемое счастье. – Она была там с отцом. Она была там! Я видел ее собственными глазами, обнимал и держал за руку.

– Она все же не погибла, – Денни даже не пытался скрыть удивления и радости за своего Стража. Какими бы ни были их отношения, но он ни разу не видел того, настолько счастливым, а значит, Денни все еще не был для него источником вот такого вот тихого незамутненного восторга. Им без сомнений было куда стремиться.

Стив кивнул и тут же замотал головой:

– Да, то есть нет. Она вынужденно подстроила свою смерть. Тут ты был прав из-за того громкого расследования, что вел отец, а она и была его информатором в Гильдии… Я был так зол, что даже говорить с ней не стал… Не стал выслушивать оправданий или ее объяснения. Знаешь, я просто рад, что она жива, но я не готов… Я не был готов увидеть ее.

– Поэтому ты так быстро вернулся? – Денни неуверенно и почти невесомо коснулся плеча Стража.

Стив грустно усмехнулся:

– Да. До сих пор не могу в это поверить. Не знаю, как пережил это отец. И мне нужно было увидеть тебя. И обнять.

– Подозреваю, что он всегда знал. Знал, что она была все еще жива, пусть и где-то далеко. Не думаю, что таблетки, какими бы сильными они не были, смогли бы помочь пережить потерю Проводника и разрыв Связи. – Денни перевел взгляд со своего Стража на пейзаж за окном и с удивлением отметил, что они едут явно не домой.

– Они не хотят ставить Мэри в известность о том, что мама жива. Они бы и со мной не связались, если бы не сработали оставленные маячки в домике, когда сначала был взлом, а потом мы приезжали туда вдвоем, – зло проговорил Стив, сильнее вдавливая педаль газа в пол.

– Может, и хорошо, что мы не ввязались во все это? – Денни философски решил обдумать все услышанное позже. Сейчас же его волновал более насущный и приземленный момент. Стив ничего не ответил на его последний вопрос, а просто долго гнал по трассе, пока, наконец, не свернул на неприметную дорогу в зарослях, и не вывез их к уединенному заросшему обрыву.

– Это важно для тебя место?

– Не особо, но здесь красиво, и я хочу, чтобы оно стало важным для нас. С этого момента.

Они сидели в машине. Вдвоем. В тишине, которая не давила. Вокруг на много километров не было ни души, и можно было представить, что кроме них больше никого не осталось. Не было посторонних эмоций или шума, только Стив, только этот удивительный Страж, который из всех людей, с которыми мог бы быть, выбрал именно его.

Перед ними с обрыва открывался удивительный вид на бескрайний океан, такой же красивый и умиротворенный, каким ощущал Стража сейчас Денни. Небо уже начало окрашиваться в алые краски, а солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту; мир вокруг замер в предвкушении, и Денни не мог не поддаться всему этому очарованию.

Хватило всего нескольких осторожных прикосновений, чтобы напомнить о том, как Денни успел соскучиться по чертовому Стиву МакГарретту. И теперь его одолевало множество противоположных желаний. Ему хотелось просто обнять Стража и просидеть вот так остаток вечера и ночь до самого утра, прижавшись ухом в чужой груди и слушая размеренный стук сердца. И при этом он еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы просто не залезть на чужие колени и начать целовать высокий лоб, прямой нос, трехдневную щетину и мягкие губы, которые было так сладко покусывать и тут же зализывать, зная, что не прогонят, зная, что позволят делать все, что угодно.

Казалось, он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, чтобы Стив коснулся его. Он давно понял, что без первого шага с его стороны тот никогда не решится что-либо предпринять. Это пугало, заставляя что-то в груди сладко сжиматься от одной только мысли о его власти над этим человеком.

– Что тебя останавливает? – Стив смотрел прямо перед собой. Ушло напряжение из плеч, разгладились морщинки у глаз и рта, но он все равно выглядел как хищник перед прыжком.

Набравшись смелости, Денни взял его за руку и положил крепкую ладонь себе на грудь, там, где часто и судорожно билось сердце, не то, чтобы Страж этого не слышал, но терпеливо, очень терпеливо ждал от него инициативы. Стив дернулся и отреагировал так, как и хотел Денни. Он развернулся к нему и, перегибаясь через коробку передач, утянул в долгий чувственный поцелуй. Одной рукой он зарылся в его отросшие волосы, а второй гладил по плечам, рукам, спине, всему, до чего мог дотянуться. Делать это в машине было не совсем удобно, но они столько ждали, что терпеть теперь не было никаких сил.

Денни оборвал поцелуй и обхватил ладонями лицо Стива, заглянув в чужие синие глаза:

– Я даю свое согласие, Страж. Стив.

– Я долго ждал этого, – ответил тот, накрывая его ладони своими, широкими и горячими. – Я так долго этого ждал. Хочу, чтобы ты был только моим.

– Стив? – Денни, не ожидавший, что эти же самые ладони вдруг совсем исчезнут, был озадачен чужим внезапным перемещением. Дверь с его стороны была открыта, и его самого довольно бесцеремонно вытащили наружу и прислонили к нагретому солнцем капоту.

– Подожди, что ты делаешь? – Денни уперся ладонями в чужие плечи и чуть отстранился.

– Готовлю свое признание. Романтическое место – есть. Романтичный закат – тоже есть. Самый важный для меня человек рядом. Ммм… Вроде ничего не пропустил, – МакГарретт, чуть отстранился, немного смущенно поглядывая на него из-под ресниц. – Что скажешь?

– Ну, место действительно подходящее. И атмосфера подходит, – Денни демонстративно огляделся. – Я одобряю.

Вокруг было тихо, красиво, и очень умиротворенно. Все ощущалось ближе, глубже и намного явственнее, чем в машине, пока сверху нависало стремительно темнеющее небо.

– О, меня утешает тот факт, что я получил твое высочайшее одобрение. Я люблю тебя, – Стив сказал это просто, словно между делом, но Денни оценил. Он и так чувствовал, как сильно тот волновался. – Мне кажется, я влюбился в тебя уже тогда, когда впервые увидел на месте преступления. Помнишь?

– Да, – Денни собрался с духом, и хотя он не мог сказать этих же слов в ответ, он мог выразить свои чувства иначе. – Ты мне очень важен. И дорог. И я хочу попробовать с тобой все. Создать семью, быть только твоим, состариться вместе, отправить на курсы нормального человеческого вождения и заставить выучить зачитываемые задержанным права…

– Эй! – МакГарретт счастливо рассмеялся, снова целуя его, явно в попытке прервать перечисление пунктов коварного плана Денни по его перевоспитанию, и Денни был совсем не против.

– Домой?

– Да. Домой.

Их машина быстро скользила по трассе, оставляя за собой алый закат и море, поглощающее в себя солнце. Стив мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песню, постепенно переключая скорости и разгоняясь.

В голове же Денни царила пустота и безмятежность. Впервые за последние несколько недель он был более-менее уверен в своем будущем и в том, что он для Стива что-то большее, чем просто Проводник. И, похоже, он наконец-то определился с тем, кто он есть для Стража. Не просто остров, который океан-МакГарретт может затопить во время бури, разметав и размыв песчинки по дну, а прибрежный каменный волнорез, что сможет остановить и уменьшить бурные волны, если понадобится. И осознание этого, наконец-то, принесло равновесие и умиротворение в его внутренний мир.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
